to keep a secret
by Ssusu94
Summary: Bella ist leidenschaftlich und unanständig, während Edward als Lehrer ein ein Vorbild sein sollte. Doch beide stürzen sich in eine verbotene Affäre und können nicht voneinander lassen. Selbst dann nicht, als alles aufzufliegen droht und Bella selbst in schweren Zeiten an seiner Seite steht. So entdecken beide unerwartete Gefühle.
1. Welcome to my world - A tiny affair

**TO KEEP A SECRET…**

**Das hier wird meine erste Story, auf dieser Seite sein! Ich freu mich schon darauf und werde wahrscheinlich meine anderen Geschichte, genauso hier veröffentlichen!  
Deswegen wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß! **

_Das Verlangen war eine Sache, doch die Konsequenzen ihres Zusammenseins, bedachte keiner von beiden. Bella verführerisch und unanständig, die von Lust und Verlangen getrieben war. Er sollte normalerweise ein Vorbild sein, doch selbst Edward konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Das Verbotene reizte sie! Doch wo auch Sex schlummerte, konnten die Gefühle nicht weit sein. Benommen von der Seifenblase, die die beiden umgab, merkten sie nicht, wie sich langsam alles um sie herum in Luft auf löste. Geliebt, entdeckt, gejagt und darauf folgte das Ende. Der ach so liebe Lehrer mit einer Vergangenheit die er eigentlich nie hervorholen wollte. Bella an seiner Seite, nicht gewillt ihn zu verlassen, mit dem Verlangen ihn zu unterstützten._

**Ich werde jetzt nicht viel sagen, genießt es und seid am Ende des Kapitels gnädig zu mir ;) **

**Viel Spaß! **

**Kapitel 1**

**Welcome****to my world**** - ****A****tiny****affair**

„Hey Bella." Ich lächelte und zeigte meine perfekten Zähne, bevor ich die Hand hob und dem Jungen kurz zu winkte, der an mir vorbei ging. Vorsichtige rückte ich meinen schweren Ordner unter meinem Arm zurecht, damit er mir nicht aus den Armen glitt.  
Die hellen Gänge meiner Schule, hießen jeden willkommen. Rote Schränke stachen auf dem langen Gang ins Auge und waren nicht zu übersehen.

„Danke Ms. Swan, Mr. Baker hat mir bereits heute Morgen berichtet, dass sie mir den Zettel vorbei bringen." Lächelte die neue Sekretärin, als ich ihr Büro betrat und irgendeinen beschissenen Umschlag abgab, der anscheinend wichtig war.

„Nicht der Rede wert." Winkte ich ab und setzte mein Lächeln auf. Die blöde Schlampe hätte ihn sich auch selbst holen können. Schnell richtete ich meine Hose wieder, strich mein Top glatt und nahm meinen Ordner von der Theke.

„Einen schönen Tag noch Isabella!" Rief sie mir freundlich hinterher und ich zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger, als sich die Tür schloss. Alle gleich, aufgesetztes Lächeln, aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit. Was beschwerte ich mich, ich war nicht anderes.  
Andere benahmen sich so, weil sie eine beschissene Vergangenheit hatten, doch ich hatte nichts dergleichen. Vielleicht Eltern, die täglich stritten, doch wen juckte das schon. Ich benahm mich so, weil ich einfach Spaß daran hatte, dass zu sein, was ich war. Was wollte man mehr?

„Lust auf Party Swan?" Nick fing mich ab, indem er mir entgegen lief, einen Arm um meinen Bauch schlang und zu sich drehte. Ich schnaufte und blickte in seine braunen Augen, die mich anlächelten. „Hab ein bisschen was zum rauchen besorgt."

„Mal sehen." Zuckte ich mit den Schultern und leckte mir über die Lippen. Dieser verdammte Scheißer war einfach heiß. „Ich sehe, was sich machen lässt. Ich weiß ja wo du wohnst." Zwinkerte ich und löste seinen Arm von mir „Geh lernen Nick, mach das dein Hirn endlich mal Bildung bekommt, von den ganzen Drogen wirst du blöd." Grinste ich und wurde von der Schulglocke übertönt.

Auch er lachte und winkte, als er mir den Rücken zudrehte. Stöhnend öffnete ich meinen Spint, schmiss den Ordner hinein und zog mir meine Hängetasche über. Der Flur war mittlerweile leer und nur die gedämpften Stimmen der Lehrer waren zu hören. Zu spät kommen bedeutete mir nicht viel, die Lehrer kümmerten es einfach nicht und solang sie nichts sagten, war mir das egal.

Plötzlich wurde ohne Vorwarnung eine Tür aufgerissen und mein Arm gepackt. Ohne, das ich etwas von mir geben konnte, wurde ich in das Zimmer gerissen und schrie auf.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Vernahm ich eine Stimme und sofort musste ich lächeln, als ich ihm über die Brust strich.  
„Wer würde mich nicht vermissen?" Hauchte ich und fuhr ihm über die muskulöse Brust, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Diesen Mann konnte man nur begehren.

„Bitch." Ich grinste bei seinen Worten.  
„Arschloch." Hauchte ich und rollte stöhnend meinen Kopf nach hinten, als er ganz fein an meinem Hals knabberte und ich ihm stöhnend an den Kragen fasste.

**(A/N: Ratet doch mal alle wer das sein könnte. Sein Name wird nicht so schnell genannt (: ) **

„Ich muss in den Unterricht." Bemerkte ich als seine Hand an meine Brust wanderte und zudrückte. Sein Lachen streifte meine Haut und mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. In seinen Armen wurde ich einfach zu einem schnurrenden Kätzchen und die kratzbürstige und zickige Katze verschwand.

„Ich hab deinem netten Mathelehrer gesagt, dass ich dich brauche." Stöhnte er, als er vorsichtig, mein Top hochschob und mir über den Bauch fuhr.

„Das könnte man jetzt Doppeldeutig verstehen." Hauchte ich an seinem Hals und knöpfte ihm langsam das Hemd auf und griff nach meinem Top, um es mir über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Kein BH." Bemerkte er und sein Blick glühte richtig.  
„ Und kein Höschen." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen als seine Hand über meinen Arsch fuhr.

„Mach schnell." Nuschelte ich, als ich endlich an seine Lippen kam und sie mit meinen verschloss.

„Gott mit dem größten Vergnügen." Sprach er mit meiner Lippe zwischen den Zähnen und packte mich unter den Armen um mich auf das Pult zu setzten. Schnell schob er mir die Hose von den Füßen und fuhr mir zwischen die Beine.

„Hatten wir schon ein Vorspiel? Du bist einfach zu nass Bella." Hauchte er und ich zuckte, als er kurz über meinen Kitzler fuhr. Ich hörte, wie er seinen Gürtel öffnete und der Stoff seiner Jeans zu Boden ging.

Wie froh ich war, so gelenkig zu sein, dachte ich, als er meine Beine auseinander und weiter nach oben drückte.  
„Mach dich auf was gefasst." Stöhnte er und küsste mein Bauch, bevor ich spürte, wie er gnadenlos in mich eindrang.

„Noch mal." Stöhnte ich und er versenkte sich noch einmal, wieder und wieder. Zuckend vergrub ich meine Hände in seinen Haaren und zog ihn zu mir, damit ich seinen Mund auf mir spüren konnte. Sein Stöhnen klang an meinen Ohren und ich war froh, dass er abgeschlossen hatte. Er pumpte in mich und zitternd schlang ich meine Beine um ihn, damit er schneller und tiefer in mich eindringen konnte.

Ich spürte seine Hände an meinen Hüften, die bei jeder Bewegung, sich tiefer in mein Fleisch drangen. Ich mochte es, vor allem, sein Gewicht auf meinem Körper zu spüren.

„Bella." Hauchte er an meinem Ohr, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen bevor er seinen Mund auf meine Brust senkte. Seine Zunge ließ sich Zeit, während er sich bewegte und uns Vergnügen verschaffte. Er zuckte, als sich meine Wände um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Plötzlich biss er fest in meine Brustwarze und ich wusste, dass er kam, denn das machte er immer.

Ich spürte die aufwallende Energie, als er die letzten Male heftig in mich stieß und mich ein unglaubliches Gefühl überkam. Ich schrie auf und übertönte somit sein Stöhnen. Als nächstes spürte ich sein Gewicht auf meiner Brust und schloss die Augen um mich einen Moment zu sammeln. Einen Moment blieben wir liegen und lauschten unserem schnellen Atem, bis ich spürte, dass etwas, aus mir herauslief.

„Hol mal ein Tuch." Schnaubte ich und stieß ihn weg von mir. Grinsend sah er mich an und zog sich seine Hose hoch. Stöhnend sah ich zur Decke und winkelte meine Beine an, damit ich meine Füße auf dem Tisch abstellen konnte. Ich blieb liegen, bis ich seine Schritte hörte und mich mit den Ellenbogen abstützte.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln winkte er mit einem Tuch und ich zog eine Augenbraun empor. Ich hatte kein Höschen und so musste er das wegwischen, was wieder aus mir herauslief. Selbst schuld….

Als er dann mich und den Tisch gesäubert hatte, nahm er meine Hand und half mir vom Tisch. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen." Flüsterte er, als ich mir die Hose hoch zog und mein Top über den Kopf zog. Er schlang seine Arme fest um meinen Rücken und drückte mich an seine Brust.

„Das macht doch den Schultag um einiges angenehmer." Hauchte er und küsste mich kurz. Kichernd tippte ich ihm gegen die Brust und machte einige Schritte zurück. Kuscheln nach dem Sex war eigentlich nicht bei mir, doch er liebte es mich danach in den Arm zu nehmen, sich an mich zu schmiegen.

**(A/N: Na wer könnte es sein? :D ) **

Und immer wieder bekam ich dieses schlechte Gefühl, wenn wir fertig waren. Wir sollten dies nicht machen, schallte es in meinem Kopf, doch ich zuckte jedes Mal mit den Schultern. Was soll's, ich lebte nur einmal und ihm konnte man einfach nicht wiederstehen.

„Ist es hier zu ansträngend Mr. Cullen?" kicherte ich, hob sein Hemd auf und warf es ihm zu.

„Gewiss ich hab es mir viel schlimmer vorgestellt." Sein Grinsen verblasste nicht, als er sich mit seinen Knöpfen beschäftigte. Als seine nackte Brust verschwand, blickte ich ihm endlich ins Gesicht.

„Tanzen dir deine Schüler auf der Nase herum?" Neckte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf, als er mich ansah.  
„Sie lieben mich." War seine einzige Antwort, als er mit den Schultern zuckte und ich lächelnd mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Ich blickte ihm in seine grünen Augen und erinnerte mich an unsere erste Begegnung. Edward war Anfang des Schuljahrs hier her versetzt worden und absolvierte hier sein zweites Referendarjahr. Er war mir egal. Ich sah ihn in meiner ersten Stunde Englisch am ersten Schultag des Jahres. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst einige Tage später auf ihn gerichtet, als ich zu spät dran war und über ihn stolperte. Wenn man einen Rock anhatte, sollte man vermeiden hinzufallen und wenn man dann noch ein knappes Höschen trug, wurde es peinlich…sehr peinlich.

Und so lag ich am Boden, rieb mir den Kopf und Edward starrte mich an, bevor ich meine gespreizten Beine bemerkte. Erschrocken fuhr ich auf und starrte ihn an. Normalerweise, war ich nicht so schüchtern, doch als ich ihm zum ersten Mal richtig in seine Augen sah, war ich einen Moment verzaubert.

„Um mir unter den Rock zu schauen, brauch man mir nicht ein Fuß stellen." War dann meine kecke Antwort, bevor ich mich einfach umdrehte. Mhm...der war lecker. Und immer wieder liefen Edward und ich uns über den Weg…zufällig. Wie sich das weiter entwickelt hatte…ich hatte keine Ahnung, meine Erinnerungen waren verschwommen, ich wusste nur, dass ich wegen einer nicht abgegebenen Arbeit in Englisch nach der Stunde zu Edward sollte.

Wie beim ersten Mal liefen wir ineinander und ich war mir sicher, dass er das diesmal mit Absicht getan hatte. Wie konnte man denn auch da wiederstehen? Der kommende Kuss war noch milde im Vergleich dazu, was danach kommen sollte.

Mittlerweile waren einige Monate vergangen und immer wieder zog es mich zu ihm. Ich sollte es lassen, schallte es seit Monaten in meinem Kopf. Er war Lehrer, ich Schüler. Es sollte nicht sein, wir durften nicht. Doch die Anziehungskraft war immer so groß, das es mich zu ihm zog oder er mich einfach nahm, ohne dass ich mit entscheiden durfte und es auch vorher nicht ahnte.

Für mich war es nicht mehr als Sex, doch ich kehrte wie automatisch immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Ich wusste nicht, was Edward über diese Situation dachte, denn wir redeten nie darüber.

„Ich geh." Hauchte ich und blickte zu ihm empor.  
„Ich denke nicht, das du die letzte halbe Stunde in Mathe gehst?"  
„Nope." Nuschelte ich nur und fuhr mit meinem Daumen über seine Lippen, bevor ich meine Umhängetasche schnappte und zur Tür schritt. Als ich den Schlüssel umdrehte und meine Hand auf die Klinke setzte, sah ich, wie er mich einfach nur ansah und seinen Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite legte. Ich hob zum Abschied meine Hand und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Keiner war zu sehen, als mich die helle Lampe des Ganges empfing. Eine Zigarette, dachte ich und schritt aus dem Gebäude. Warme Luft schwappte zu mir herüber und ich stöhnte, als die Sekretärin auf mich zu gelaufen kam.

„Isabella? Haben sie keinen Unterricht?" Schlampe, konnte die sich nicht um ihr eigenes Zeug kümmern? Ich kannte noch nicht mal ihren Namen.

„Nein Miss." Lächelte ich freundlich und senkte meinen Kopf „Mir geht es nicht gut und ich darf nach Hause." Mein Gesicht war unschuldig, meine Gedanken schmutzig.

„Dann ist ja gut…gute Besserung Ms. Swan." Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln, das ihre gelben Zähne entblößte und ich erwiderte nichts mehr, als sie sich umdrehte.

„Schlampe." Murmelte ich wieder, als ich mir eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen steckte und Feuer herausholte. Ich stieß den Rauch aus und setzte mich in mein Auto. Rauchen war schädlich…doch ab und zu muss man sich eine gönnen. Das sollte uns bei gebracht werden und nicht diesen Dreck von Unterrichtsstoff, der zum langweilen war.  
„Ab nach Hause. Mami wird mich schon vermissen." Spottete ich und drückte aufs Gas.

„Du stinkst nach Rauch!" Donnerte die Stimme meiner Mutter, als ich an ihr vorbei lief.

„Ehrlich, ich riech das schon gar nicht mehr." War meine einzige Bemerkung.

„Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?" Was sollte diese Befragung.

„Ja sollte ich…noch zehn Minuten. Ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer, wenn du noch fragen hast, schreib sie dir auf." Meine Stimme war gleichgültig, als ich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinaufstieg. Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen den Spiegel in meinem Bad.

„Ich sollte aufhören." Nuschelte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu. Edward würde mir nur Ärger bringen und ich glaubte nicht, dass wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, ich freiwillig so geilen Sex aufgeben würde. Doch was würde es schon werden? Wann würde man uns erwischen?

Ich war nicht anständig, doch irgendwie nagte dies an mir und ging mir eindeutig zu weit. „Du hast dich in die Scheiße geritten und musst selbst wieder daraus kommen." Ich schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Spiegel und stieg unter die Dusche.

Nick sollte mich ein bisschen ablenken, dachte ich, als ich mich an die Einladung von vorhin erinnerte. Ich starrte auf mein Handy…21 Uhr. Das Haus vor mir, war Licht überflutet und laute Musik drang aus den Fenstern.

„Buh!"

„Verfickte Scheiße." Fluchte ich, als ich mich erschrocken umsah und die Umrisse, meiner besten Freundin erblickte.

„Alles klar Bella?" Kicherte Eli und ich verdrehte die Augen, bevor ich nach eine Strähne ihrer Lockenmähne griff und daran zog.

„Wie soll es mir gehen Elizabeth?" Spottete ich und sie verzog bei ihrem wahren Namen das Gesicht. Ui, das mochte sie gar nicht.

„Und wie man sieht, sind wir miteinander verbunden, wie denn sonst, wären wir hier zur gleichen Zeit aufgetaucht." Grinste sie „Und außerdem, was kann ich dafür, wenn du so vertieft bist."

Ich seufzte und legte ihr einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Wie es scheint, hat Nick die Party diesmal ein wenig klein gehalten." Ich nickte und stutzte die Lippen.

„Lass uns rein gehen." Kicherte ich, als sie mir einen Arm um den Rücken legte.

„Rabbit! Eli!" Rief Nick, als er sich von der Couch erhob und überdröhnte die Musik. Eli schnaubte nur und stieß ihn weg, bevor er mir einen Arm um die Taille legte und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Kleine Party?" Fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraun in die Höhe. Rabbitt…den Namen hatte ich schon ewig.

„Ich hatte kein Bock auf ein fettes Ding. Wenn du und Eli kommt, reicht es mir schon." Ich schlug ihm gegen die Brust und ließ mich auf die Couch nieder. Plötzlich hielt mir jemand einen Joint vors Gesicht und ich musste schielen um ihn zu sehen.

„Nen Zug gefällig?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, und erblickte die braunen, langen und welligen Haare von Jasper.

„Wir kennen uns gerade einmal zwei Wochen und du bietest mir einen Joint an? Na da sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen." Flüsterte ich und nahm ihn das rauchende Ding aus der Hand um einen Zug zu machen. Ohne auf mein Wort zu warten, zog Jasper mir den Shit aus den Lippen und steckte sie zwischen seine. Er grinste und ich beobachtete, wie seine Lippen genüsslich an dem Scheiß zogen.

Das brauchte ich jetzt…das Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit, was mir diese Selbstgedrehte verschaffen würde und ich merkte es schon, als ich zum zweiten Mal zog und Jasper das Ding wieder zwischen die Lippen steckte. Ich mochte ihn, er war letztens hergezogen und seitdem waren wir uns schon einige Male begegnet. Er war so, wie es aussah Einzelkind und seine Eltern lebten nicht in diesem blöden Kaff Namens Forks, er lebte allein in einem viel zu großen Haus und seine Eltern kamen ihn nur ab und zu besuchen, waren anscheinend ziemlich beschäftigt. Wer brauchte auch Eltern…vor allem in seinem Alter. Das wäre auch abnormal gewesen, wenn sie bei ihm gewohnt hätten.

Ich spürte Jaspers Atem an meinem Hals, als er einen Arm auf die Lehne der Couch legte und mich somit an sich drückte. Eli und Nick, ließen sich zu uns nieder, während die anderen ausgelassen tanzten und sich eng aneinander schmiegten, während die Musik lief.

Ich setzte eine Flasche Bier an meine Lippen und schluckte das Zeug. Man war ich durstig.  
„Was ist los Rabbit? So bedrückt?" Nick, der mir gegenüber in einem Sessel saß, zog mein Bein hoch und streifte mir meine Schuhe ab.

„Nichts." Seufzte ich nur, als er anfing, meine Fußsohle zu massieren. „Mhm mach weiter, davon bekommt man ja ein Orgasmus." Stöhnte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf an Jaspers Brust.

„Ich glaub's nicht, ich sitz hier wie ne einsame Hure, die auf einen Fick wartet und Bella wird verwöhnt." Ich grinste und spickte zu Eli rüber, die ihre langen Beine überschlug. Keiner sagte etwas dazu und ich schloss genüsslich die Augen, als der Shit wirkte.

„Rabbit?" Durchbrach Jasper die Stille und ich lachte, als ich merkte, wie lang er gebraucht hatte, bis er verstand, dass ich einen Spitznamen hatte.

„Oh ja Rabbit…Bella hat eine Kaninchenphobie und das schon seit dem Kindergarten." Grinste Nick und zog an meinem großen Zeh. „Eli und ich haben ihr damals diesen Namen gegeben um sie zu ärgern, haben ihn aber völlig vergessen. Er kam erst wieder, als wir in der 9. Klasse, Kaninchen für unser Projekt bekommen haben. Oh je…ich glaube ich hab sie noch nie so laut schreien hören und das nur, weil das Kaninchen aus seinem Karton gesprungen ist." Lachte Nick und alle stimmten mit ein.

Mit geschlossenen Augen stöhnte ich „Ich kann nichts dafür! Es ist nun mal so."

„Und ab da, nannten ihre Freunde sie alle Rabbit." Zuckte Eli mit den Schultern und fuhr sich ihr Lipgloss nach, wie ich dieses Zeug hasste.

„Rabbit also?" Hauchte Jasper an mein Ohr und ich schaffte es gerade noch so mein Kopf ein wenig zu drehen. „Sexy." Grinste er und ich fuhr mit dem Finger seine Lachfalte an der Wange nach.

„Sexy also?" Hauchte ich und fuhr ihm eine Strähne seines schulterlangen Haares aus dem Gesicht, bevor ich seine Augenbraun nachfuhr. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich morgen bei dir vorbei schau und mir anschaue wo du so schläfst?" Schlug ich vor und Jasper lachte laut.

„Passt mir ausgezeichnet, weil ich vor allem morgen abreiten muss." Überrascht blickte ich ihn an und sein Grinsen wurde breiter „Ist direkt gegenüber der Schule, ich hol dich nach dem Unterricht ab." Und das war keine Frage, ich zuckte mit den Schultern und streifte seinen Lippen kurz mit meinen, nur hauchzart, man fühlte es kaum.

Ich rückte zu Eli herüber und drückte meine Lippen an ihrer Schulter. „Damit du nicht so allein bist." Grinste ich und küsste ihren Hals, bevor ich mich an sie lehnte. „Ich hab heut keine Lust zu tanzen." Der Joint gefiel mir.

„Mhm ich auch nicht." Schnurrte Eli, als sie einem Jungen nachblickte, der in die Küche verschwand. Ich blickte zu ihrem Gesicht auf und sah, wie sie ihre Lipgloss ableckte und gab ihre Schulter frei, damit sie aufspringen konnte.

„Nick, es scheint wohl so, als würde ich heute wieder bei dir übernachten." Grinste sie und war schon weg.

„Hat die kein zu Hause?" Stöhnte er und streifte mir meinen Schuh wieder über.

„Sie scheint wohl Gefallen an deiner Wohnung gefunden zu haben. Sie wohnt bei ihren Eltern." Zuckte ich mit den Schultern „Sie sind streng, was erwartest du, das Eli den Typ bei sich zu Hause abschleppt?" Ich erhob mich und streifte mir meine Jacke über.

„Du gehst schon?"

„Jap. Mein Arsch tut weh, ich fühl mich ausgelaugt." Nick reichte mir meine Tasche, als ich mein Schlüssel für mein Auto in meiner Hotpants suchte.

„Bye Jasper." Nuschelte ich nur und schritt hinaus, ich wusste, das Nick mir folgen würde.

„Kannst du fahren?" Lässig lehnte er an mein Auto, als ich die Tür gerade aufmachen wollte.

„War schon schlimmer."

„Kein Fick Swan?" War seine weitere Frage und er sah mir intensiv an. Ich strich ihm über die Schulter und seufzte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Mein Bedarf ist heute gedeckt." Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraun empor, doch ich grinste nur, als ich mein Auto einstieg.

„Und wer war der Glückliche?" Fragte er neugierig und ich grinste.

„Sag mir mal, warum ich dir dies sagen sollte? Ne lass mal" Nick schnaubte und plötzlich grinste er.

„Hör mal, wenn Jasper dich morgen von der Schule abholt, was ist dann mit deinem Auto?" Ich stockte und blickte zu ihm auf. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und lehnte sich mit seinen Unterarmen ans Fenster.

„Shit, hatte ich total vergessen." Fluchte ich und schlug gegen das Lenkrad, die Hupe ging los und einige Hunde fingen an zu bellen. „Schnauze!" Rief ich und Nick zog abwartend eine Augenbraun empor.

„Gut…Könntest du mich morgen früh abholen?" Ich spickte ihm in die Augen, die jetzt auf meiner Höhe waren und lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück.

„Ich würde nie nein sagen Bella." Grinste er vertrauensvoll und ich wusste, warum er mein bester Freund war.

„Danke." Ich ließ den Motor an und Nick bückte sich um mir einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. „Aber bitte…" Stöhnte ich und sah ihn scharf an „…komm nicht zu spät. Ich schwöre dir Lutscher, sollte das passieren schneide ich dir deinen kleinen Schwanz ab!" Knurrte ich und legte den Gang ein um voll aufs Gaspedal zu drücken.

„Du weißt dass ich keinen Kleinen hab!" Hörte ich ihn noch schreien…oh ja, dass wusste ich.

Schnell parkte ich mein Auto vor meinem Haus, griff nach meiner Tasche und schloss leise die Tür auf. Gott sei Danke wohnte Nick nicht weit von mir.

„Bella!" Ich zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf, als ich mich zu meinem Vater umdrehte, der bis hier her, nach Alkohol stank. „Weißt du eigentlich wie viel Uhr es ist?"

„Ich habe Uhrenlesen nicht verlernt, keine Sorge." Sagte ich sarkastisch und schloss die Tür ab, während mein Vater mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen blieb. Wir hatten ein großes Haus, doch ich würde uns nie als reich bezeichnen. Klar, wenn meine Eltern starben, würde ich ihr vielleicht eine kleine Menge erben…wie schon gesagt, wenn sie starben.

„Morgen ist Schule, du kannst nicht einfach so, bis Nachts wegbleiben!" Er hickste kurz und ich sah, wie er sich am liebsten in den Sessel im Wohnzimmer gesetzt hätte.

„Es ist 23 Uhr…meinst du nicht, dass ich alt genug bin…" Ich ließ den Satz offen und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Andere Partynächte waren länger, was beschwerte er sich? Anstatt nach meinen Fehlern und Problemen zu suchen, sollten er sich lieber um seinen eigenen kümmern, davon hatte er genug,

„Ich bin dein Vater!" Donnerte seine Stimme.

„Ja und betrunken!" Knurrte ich und lief die Treppe empor, bevor ich die Tür zuknallte und abschloss. Stöhnend fuhr ich mein Laptop hoch, während ich desinteressiert meine Klamotten in die Ecke warf. In Unterwäsche, setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und kontrollierte meine Mails, doch als ich merkte, wie lustlos ich war, hätte ich am liebsten den Computer an die Wand geschmissen.

Ich hatte gehofft, das der Abend mich ein bisschen von Edward ablenken würde, doch kaum war ich daheim, schlich er sich wieder in meine Gedanken.  
Zu sagen, dass ich aufhören würde, war einfacher, als dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Sex mit ihm war gut, keine Frage, der Beste, den ich je hatte und wir trieben es nur in der Schule.  
Was war dies schon? Ich konnte jeden haben, so viele ich wollte und kein Schwein würde es interessieren, doch würde man mich und Edward erwischen, war nicht nur meine Zukunft am Arsch, sondern auch verdammt nochmal seine.

Ich verstand nicht, warum er sich auf das eingelassen hatte, oder nicht schon längst beendete, wenn er das wusste. Verzweifelt fächerte ich gegen die Hitze an und schlüpfte auch noch zum Schluss aus meiner Unterwäsche.

Ob ich stark war, das zwischen uns zu beenden war eine andere Frage, denn ich wollte es, viel zu sehr.

**Das war mein erstes Kapitel! Wow…ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommt =)  
Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Wie findet ihr die Idee? **

**Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Geschichte gehen wird, aber ich habe schon mal einige Kapitel vorgeschrieben =) Lasst euch überraschen! **

**Das nächste Mal…Sie geht Jasper besuchen, aber hallo! Wer taucht denn da zwischen den Hecken auf ? o.O **

**Das wars schon wieder von mir! Genießt die Sonne! **

**LG Susu**


	2. New friend Jasper-His dangerous neighbor

**Hey meine lieben und nun geht es gleich weiter. Ich hoffe, ihr habt das erste Kapitel genossen und freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel!  
**

** Die Geschichte kling nach Klischee…jedoch wird sie einen etwas anderen Verlauf nehmen, vor allem, weil Edward und Bella schon eine Affäre haben…das heißt, wir werden NICHT mehr in der Vergangenheit herum stochern….es ist so, wie es ist! =) **

**Viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 2**

**My new friend Jasper and his dangerous neighbor**

„Warte Mal Rabbit! Ich bin nicht so schnell!", keuchte Nick, als ich schon regelrecht aus dem Auto gerannt war. „Sonst hast du es auch nicht eilig in die Schule zu kommen."

„Halts Maul", brummte ich und reichte Eli einen Kaugummi. Sie hatte wirklich bei Nick übernachtet, mit dem Typ, den sie gestern im Visier hatte.

„Ich brauch ein neues Bett für mein Gästezimmer", seufzte Nick und ich blickte ihn verwundert an. „Eli hat es zum quietschen gebracht und ich bring es einfach nicht in Ordnung. Weißt du wie ermüdend es ist, immer diese Geräusche zu hören. Hin und her, hin und wieder her. Zehn Minuten Pause, hin und wieder her." Er fuhr sich über das müde Gesicht und ich lachte. Nick lebte in einer Wohnung, die er sich mit seinem Vater teilte. Seine Mutter war nicht mehr da, Nick interessierte es nicht, weil sie damals gegangen war, als er noch klein war und auch Nicks Vater arbeitete viel um über die Runden zu kommen. Daraus konnte man schließen, dass er kaum zu Hause war.

Es klingelte und Eli packte stöhnend ihren Spiegel in die Tasche. „Ich würde am liebsten schwänzen."

„Ich weiß, Schatz", hauchte ich und küsste sie auf den Mund, damit ein wenig Lipgloss auch auf meine Lippen kam. „Ich brauch meine guten Noten." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, schlug Nick gegen die Brust und verschwand in einem Klassenraum. Biologie… langweilig. Sexualkunde? Unnötig und so ging ich schon desinteressiert in den Unterricht hinein.

„…und so werden wir heute die Verhütung durchnehmen. Miss Swan, sie scheint es nicht zu interessieren, was ich von mir gebe." Erschrocken fuhr ich auf und ließ den Kuli fallen. Edward stand vor dem Pult und sah mich an. Nur schwer unterdrückte er ein Lächeln und ich musterte seine Gestalt wie ein Geist.

„Tut mir leid, ich war in… etwas anderes vertieft."

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es etwas war, wovon ich gesprochen habe." Das war es, allerdings, und es ging ‚Ah Bella..schneller. Gib's mir!' Ich grinste breit und überschlug meine Beine.

„Gewiss, ich denke immer an das, was sie mir sagen. Ich passe immer im Unterricht auf." Die Klasse wurde unruhig also wendete er sich wieder von mir ab.

„Also in Kurzfassung: Durch einen Ausfall wird mir die Möglichkeit gegeben die Klasse bis Ende des Schuljahrs zu begleiten. Das wäre sowieso passiert, da ich Referendar bin, also keinen Grund zur Aufregung." Mhm, Edward und Biologie? In der Praxis war es ja ganz gut.

„Ich hoffe doch, das ich das derzeitige Thema beenden kann, mir scheint Sie sind alt genug um sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, was sie da anstellen." Vielleicht einen Tipp, mit wem man sich einlässt und wen man lieber meiden sollte. Ich folgte Edwards langen Fingern, die mit einem Stift spielten, während er vorne auf und ab lief.

„Gut." Er blickte in die Runde und ab da hörte ich nicht mehr zu. So sollte das nicht mehr weiter gehen. Der Typ kontrollierte mich, sobald ich in seiner Nähe war. Wie ein kleine Sklavin, die auf Handbewegung seinen Schwanz lutschte.

„Hausaufgaben gibt es keine. Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Stunde." Schnell stopfte ich den zerflatterten Block in die Tasche und richtete meinen Blick auf die Tür. Ich wollte ihm jetzt nicht begegnen.

„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du aus Bio gestürmt kommst", lachte Nick, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und zu mir herüber schlenderte. „Ist Mr. Hicks nicht da?" Irritiert versuchte er an mir, ins Zimmer vorbei zu blicken, doch ich zog ihm am Ärmel weiter.

„Mr. Cullen unterrichten jetzt bei uns." Ich spickte zu ihm auf, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Er ist ganz cool." War klar, wer fand das nicht? Scheiße, ich war mir so dermaßen unsicher in dieser Sache und das war so ungewohnt für mich, dass ich es kaum aushielt, denn die Tatsache war, das meine Freunde von dem ganzen Scheiß nichts wussten.

„Kann sein, ich mag Bio trotzdem nicht." Ich steckte mein Handy wieder in die Tasche und plötzlich wurde ich sanft an die Wand gedrückt.

„Gegen Praxis hast du nichts oder?", hauchte Nick, als er sich gegen mich drückte und ich lachte.

„Oh gewiss nicht, ich bin Befürworter der Praxisanschaffung in Sexualkunde", nuschelte ich und Nick grinste bevor er seine Lippen auf meine drückte.

„Ich hoffe, das Jasper es dir heute Nachmittag nicht besorgen kann", hauchte er und ich zog verwundert meine Augenbraun hoch.

„Ach und wieso das?" Die Leute sahen uns an, doch ihnen war es egal, was hier abging, was ich machte.  
„Weil du dann mich anrufen wirst." Mhm wie gut er mich kannte. Ich griff ihm in den Nacken und zog ihn wieder an meine Lippen. Die Leute wussten, dass ich eine Schlampe war, doch mir war das egal.

War ich wirklich eine Schlampe, nur weil ich gerne Sex hatte? Ich kannte die Personen mit denen ich schlief. One-Night-Stands waren auch drin, aber ich bevorzugte Personen, die meine Vorlieben kannten. Gegen ein Abenteuer hatte ich nichts einzuwenden.

„Wenn du morgen Abend Eli mit zu mir bringst, lässt sich da bestimmt etwas machen…", hauchte ich. „Meine Eltern sind nicht da und ich werde mich zur Hölle dafür interessieren, wo sie sich herumtreiben." Er drückte stärker seinen Körper an meinen und ich öffnete bereitwillig für seine Zunge den Mund.

Und dann sah ich ihn. Er hing sich seine Lehrertasche um die Schulter und trat aus dem Klassenzimmer. Edwards Augen trafen meine und ließen mich nicht mehr los. Langsam schloss er die Tür ab und schritt an uns vorbei Er leckte sich langsam über die Lippen und musterte uns. Was er wohl dachte? Er verzog keine Miene, ließ mir keinen Platz zu erraten, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Was?", hauchte Nick.  
„Nichts nur Mr. Cullen ist gerade an uns vorbeigelaufen." Es war gefährlich, immer wieder erwischte ich mich, wie ich Edwards Namen aussprechen wollte, anstatt seinen Nachnamen, so wie es üblich war.  
„Lass ihn, er ist auch noch jung, er wird uns verstehen."

„Entweder ihr lasst mich mitmachen oder wir gehen jetzt." Ich grinste und stieß Nick zur Seite, als ich Eli erblickte. „Lieber würde ich dich lecken, als seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen." Sanft legte Eli mir einen Arm um die Taille und Nick schnaubte beleidigt.

„Wir haben Mathe… du nicht. Sieh zu, dass du deinen Hintern auf einen Stuhl bekommst", scheuchte Eli Nick fort. „Wir sehen uns am Mittagstisch."

„Mathe." Stöhnte ich nur und Eli nickte abwesend, während sie in ihrer Tasche herumwühlte. Typisch, sie kam schnell vom Thema ab.

„Und danach noch weitere Stunden", erinnerte mich meine beste Freundin und brachte mich zum stöhnen.

„Ich versteh diese Mädchen nicht, die in der Mittagspause nach einem Apfel greifen", flüsterte Eli neben mir und nahm sich ein Tablett.

„Hey Bella, Eli!", rief ein Mädchen vor uns erfreut. Wie war ihr Name?

„Hey", lächelten wir. Ich war hier an der Schule die beliebte, liebenswerte, äußerst nette Schlampe, die gerne und gute Partys feierte. Aber ganz ehrlich, davon gab es an dieser Schule genug. Ich wusste nicht, was in den Köpfen der anderen Mädchen vorging, doch uns als Vorbild herauszusuchen, war schlecht, ich würde es niemand raten.  
Ich wusste nicht, was die Leute an der Schule für einen Narren an mir und meinen Freunden gefressen hatten, aber was sollte man dagegen machen? Das war zum kotzen.

„Ich schmeiß ne Party und…" Sie war verunsichert und innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Sie sollte endlich weiterlaufen, ich hatte Hunger.  
„Wir… also ich wollte eigentlich fragen…" Die Schlampe kam nicht auf den Punkt. „...ob du Lust hättest, vorbeizukommen." Na Halleluja, eine eins fürs fragen Frettchen!

„Sorry scheint wohl so, als wäre ich schon verabredet. Das nächste Mal vielleicht", lächelte ich und schlängelte mich an ihr vorbei. Eli winkte nur ab und stellte sich eine große Cola auf ihr Tablett. Lang lebe Fast Food!

„Keine Party? Ich hab gehört, das die Kleine in einem riesen Haus wohnt." Eli sah mich neugierig an Ich leckte mit die Finger ab, als ich ausversehen, in meine Nudeln griff.

„Was will ich bei ihr? Wenn ich Bock auf Party hab, dann schmeiß ich eine eigene oder geh zu jemanden den ich kenne, ein Club wäre mir noch lieber. Aber dort werden die Leute nur auftauchen, wenn wir dort aufkreuzen… darauf hab ich kein Bock aber hey, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du nicht hingehen sollst", grinste ich und Eli schnaubte. Lächelnd leckte sie sich über ihre rosigen Lippen, die ausnahmsweise nicht mit Lipgloss übermalt waren und zeigten so ihre Schönheit. Voll und weich, ein richtiger Schmollmund. Kleine Grübchen waren zu sehen, die mich sofort zum lächeln brachten.

Ihre Augen waren tiefblau, während sich ihr Haar in einem Braun tränkte und durch kleine ganz leichte blonde Strähnen durchzogen wurde. Ihr Pony fiel ihr sanft auf die Stirn und ich bewunderte ihre weichen Locken, die sie von Natur aus hatte.

„Ohne dich geh ich nirgends hin!", verkündete sie mir und ich suchte nach Nick, der hier irgendwo sitzen müsste. Seine braunen kurzen Haare fielen mir ins Auge, so wie sein markantes Gesicht und wir liefen zu ihm herüber.

„Wird ja Zeit", schmatzte jemand vor uns und ich grinste, als ich mich neben Catherine nieder ließ. Sie fuhr sich durch ihr leichtes lila Haar, das ziemlich kurz ausfiel und blickte mich durch ihre braunen Augen hindurch an.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt, mir kam es so vor, als hätte sie gehört, wie ich ihren richtigen Namen in Gedanken aussprach.  
„Was Cat?", fragte ich verständnislos, nachdem sie nicht geantwortet hatte und so schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, schob sie sich meine Gabel voll mit Nudeln in den Mund und schmatzte genüsslich.  
„Sag mal…!", schnaufte ich, „Wo ist dein Essen?"

„Gegessen", grinste sie. „Bei Josh muss man aufpassen, der frisst einem das Essen vom Teller, wenn man nicht schnell genug isst."

„Tat er das nicht schon immer?", kicherte Eli und Josh lehnte sich beleidigt im Stuhl zurück. Er war dunkelblond, seine langen blonden Haare, reichten ihn bis zu den Ohren und lockten sich unten… niedlich. Seine blau-grauen Augen sahen mich an und ich kicherte.

„Gib es einfach zu.", zuckte ich mit den Schultern „Du bist ein verdammter Schnorrer." Nick schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter.

„Ne nur ein verdammter Faulpelz", schnaufte er und ich schob mir eine Gabel in den Mund.  
„Noch schlimmer. Schnorrer lasse ich durchgehen aber keinen verdammten Faulpelz Joshua?", sprach ich tadelnd und wedelte mit dem Finger.

„Iss Rabbit, sonst kommt der Schnorrer und der Faulpelz beides in mir hoch und verschlingt dein Essen", spottete er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Was steht heut noch an?" Cat lehnte sich zurück und blickte durch die Mensa. Ganz schön voll hier.

„Was soll gehen? Immer das Gleiche." Und das kam nicht von mir. Wir drehten uns alle um, um in blaue strahlende Augen zu schauen. Blake schob sich seine blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und ja… er sah heiß aus. Wer an diesem Tisch nicht?

„Hey B-man!", rief Nick und schlug bei ihm ein.  
„Hast dich endlich herabgelassen und bist in die Schule gekommen du scheiß Kerl?" Blake lachte und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Ich sehe mal was so läuft. Muss doch ab und zu die Lage checken." Er grinste und schnappte sich eine Pommes. „Und wie ich sehe, sind die Ladys wie immer unwiderstehlich." Er leckte sich über die Lippen und ich schlug die Beine übereinander.

„So unwiderstehlich, das deine Zunge bleibt wo sie ist. Pussy lecken ist nicht, man", schnaubte Cat und Blake grinste breit. War ja klar.

„Ich hab heute keine Zeit", verkündete ich achselzuckend und alle starrten mich an.

„Siehst Blake, hättest nicht kommen brauchen, denn es wird nicht deine Zunge sein, die über ihre feuchte Spalte leckt", grinste Nick und ich schmiss meine Flasche nach ihm.

„Halts Maul", giftete ich und er lachte, als er die Flasche auffing.

„Wenn Männer nur den Mund aufmachen würden, wenn man sie bräuchte, wäre die Welt um einiges besser", seufzte Eli und blickte mich an. Cat grinste und sah mich abwartend an, bis ich die Augen verdrehte.

„Jasper holt mich ab, das ist alles."

„Ui der Jasper?", fragte Josh und schob seinen Teller von sich, während ich noch in meinen Nudeln stocherte.

„Mhm, der Jasper", sagte ich desinteressiert, weil ich nicht wusste, was er meinte.

„Na der, der das riesen Haus ein wenig außerhalb hat und leckerer Bankkaufmann ist? Der so heiß ist und kein Mädchen an sich ran lässt?", sprach Josh aus und ich stöhnte. Scheiße, Jasper in einem Anzug und dann so versaut? Ich wurde geil.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und blickte ihn durch meine Wimpern empor an.  
„Mich wundert es nur, wie du gerade über ihn gesprochen hast, Joshi." Langsam zeigte ich meine Zähnte und biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Hey...", hob er abwehrend die Hände. „… ich sag nur dass, was ich aufgeschnappt hab und das muss dieser Jasper sein oder kennt ihr noch so einen verdammten Ficker, der hier in diesem Kaff lebt?"

„Den will ich sehen! Denkst du, er hat was gegen einen Dreier?" Ich fuhr abwesend durch Cats lila Haar und grinste.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, jetzt bin ich erst mal an der Reihe. Ich mach mich vom Acker, muss vorher wieder zur blöden Sekretärin. Die Lesbe hat einen verdammten Narren an mir gefressen", stöhnte ich und schnappte mir meine Tasche.

Schnell drückte ich Eli und Cat einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging zu Nick. „Danke fürs herbringen, ich greife auf deine Dienste irgendwann zurück", stöhnte ich, als ich seine Hand an meinem Hintern spürte und drückte ihn auch meine Lippen auf den Mund.

„Wieso bekommt er nen Kuss? Hallo? Wir wollen auch einen?", hörte ich Blake hinten rufen und ich hob meine Hand um ihnen meinen Mittelfinger zu zeigen.

„Taxi! alle einsteigen!", hörte ich Jaspers Stimme, als die Schule zu Ende war.

„Alle? Ich sehe nur mich!" Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und ließ mich nach der letzten Stunde Schule auf Jaspers Beifahrersitz nieder. „Na auf, zeig mir wo der holde Prinz schläft", grinste ich und legte meine Hand auf den Schaltknüppel, damit ich den Gang einlegen konnte, nachdem er auf die Kupplung getreten war.

„Du bekommst eine Hausführung", grinste Jasper, als er Gas gab.

„Damit kann ich leben."

„Ich finde mein Haus eigentlich ganz groß und ok und was soll ich dann zu diesem fucking Haus sagen?", seufzte ich und strich über Jaspers Laptop, der in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. „Wer würde schon glauben, dass man eine Stunde braucht um das Haus in vollkommener Größe zu sehen."

„Es fehlt noch der Keller und der Garten, Bella.", grinste Jasper und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder um die Füße von sich zu strecken. „Im Keller ist die Sauna, sowie ein Hallenbad und im Garten ist einiges angebaut und ein Pool versteckt sich da auch." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich frag mich, warum du arbeitest, wenn du so viel Geld hast. Aber ganz ehrlich. So viel Luxus? Ich würde nach einer Weile verrückt werden. Ich wollte hier nicht leben, viel zu langweilig." Ich blickte ihn an und er lächelte plötzlich.

„Ich arbeite, damit mir nicht langweilig wird, ich versuche mein Leben so verrückt wie möglich zu gestalten und mir macht mein Beruf Spaß." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich fuhr mit dem Finger über das Holz, als ich zu ihm herüber schritt.

„Ein sexy Bankkaufmann…", hauchte ich und als ich bei ihm stand, nahm er den Stoff meines Shirts zwischen die Finger und zwirbelte es.

„Ich leite eine Bank." Ich grinste breit.  
„Noch besser.", kicherte ich und plötzlich zog er mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich keuchte, als ich seine Zähne an meinem Hals spürte.

„Deine Eltern leben nicht hier?", flüsterte ich an seinem Ohr.

„Das ist mir schnuppe, ich bin alt genug und sie besuchen mich ein paar Mal. Eigentlich wollte ich mir ein kleineres Haus kaufen, aber wir hatten diese Immobilie hier schon."

„Wieso gerade Forks?" Plötzlich grinste er breit und nahm meinen BH-Träger zwischen die Zähne.

„Ich hab gehört, dass in so einer Kleinstadt alle versaut sein sollten." Er brachte mich bei seiner Stimme zum stöhnen und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich glaube, wir werden beste Freunde", keuchte ich, als er mir mein Shirt auszog.

„Ich mag dich.", hauchte er nur „Man findet selten so jemanden wie dich. Ich hoffe du spielst nicht nur die süße und liebenswerte Schlampe, denn das gefällt mir…wirklich."

„Nicht bei Leuten, die ich mag."

„Wie mich?"

„Wie dich." Er ließ meinen BH aufschnappen, als ich ihm antwortete und stöhnte als er mir langsam über die Brust strich. Ich saß auf seinem Schoß, ließ beide Beine auf der Seite baumeln, saß seitlich und drehte meinen Körper zu ihm.

„Sag mir wie alt du bist?", hauchte ich und fuhr ihm durch sein braunes Haar.

„Viel zu alt für dich.", schnurrte er und fuhr mir mit einer Hand über den Rücken während sich die andere an meine Brust presste. „Ich hoffe sehr für mich, dass du achtzehn bist."

„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht bin?" Ich benutzte meine Hände endlich und zog ihm sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf.

„Wenn nicht?", wiederholte er meine Frage und ich nickte, während ich seine Brust herunterfuhr. „Dann vögel ich dich trotzdem." Und das gab mir den Rest, denn ich spürte, wie der Saft aus mir heraus lief und mein Höschen feucht wurde.

Er packte mich an den Hüften und hob mich hoch. „Ich befürchte, dass wenn ich dich auf den Tisch legen würde, würde mein Holz aufgeschwemmt. Ich hab ein riesiges, gemütliches Bett." Meine Finger krallten sich an seine Schultern und ich würde ihn beißen, wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde.

Sanft legte er mich in die Mitte des Bettes und er baute sich vor mir auf. Ich sah, wie er am Gürtel herum nestelte und er sich die Socken auszog. Ich würde sterben, wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde. Stöhnend biss ich mir auf die Lippen und fuhr mir über den Bauch. Die Hitze des heutigen Tages, plus die steigende Erregung, ließ mich in Schweiß ausbrechen und wir hatten noch gar nicht angefangen.

Die offene Jeans ließ mich einen Blick auf die enge Boxershorts werfen und ich selbst nestelte an dem Knopf meines Rockes. Als ich sie geöffnet hatte, fassten mir Jaspers Finger in den Bund und zog ihn mir samt Hotpants herunter. Achtlos ließ er den Stoff neben dem Bett fallen.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, als er von oben auf mich herabsah und öffnete automatisch meine Beine um meine Pussy mit meinen ausgestreckten ineinander verschlungenen Händen zu bedecken. Ich sah ihn an und er wusste, dass er sich beeilen sollte und so glitt auch das letzte Stück Stoff, das seinen prächtigen Schwanz bedeckte, zu Boden.

„28.", hauchte Jasper, als er sich langsam aufs Bett kniete. „Ich bin 28 und viel zu alt für dich Bella", hauchte er, als er sich über mich beugte und ich meine Hände nahm um an seinen Haaren zu ziehen. Alter spielte für mich keine Rolle. Obwohl er älter als Edward war.

„Zehn Jahre Altersunterschied? Verdammt ist das sexy", stöhnte ich, als Jaspers Mund an mir herunter glitt und ich seine Zunge spürte.

„18 Bella? Du bist 18?", grinste er und ich stöhnte zur Antwort.

„Ja… Gott sei Dank."

„Warum das?", fragte er und ich schob meine Hüfte hoch, damit er weiter machte, doch er ließ sich nicht davon überzeugen. Ihm schien es zu gefallen und ich fluchte, als ich merkte, wie meine Erregung wieder verschwand.

„Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will, ohne meine Eltern zu fragen. Sie streiten nur, es ist schlimm." Das reichte ihm wohl, denn sein Mund zog kräftig an meine Lippen, so dass ich mich davon abhalten musste, meine Beine zusammenzukneifen.

„Ich würde mich anstrengen...", warnte ich ihn und musste abbrechen, als ich stöhnte. „…Nick hat sich angeboten, deinen Job zu übernehmen, falls du versagen wirst", klärte ich ihn auf und versuchte ihn mit diesen Worten anzuspornen.

„Oh, mach dich auf was gefasst", knurrte er. Natürliche männliche Reaktion, wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage stellte. Doch das mit dem anspornen half.

Er drückte meine Beine auseinander und schon war er in mir, um mich zu dehnen. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken, doch Jasper ließ mir keine Zeit, als er sich gleich darauf in mir bewegte. Er stieß in mich, immer und immer wieder. Ich nahm seinen verdammt langen Schwanz in mich auf und das sollte etwas heißen.

„Gott...", stöhnte ich und löste eine Hand von seinem Körper um mich an der Bettdecke festzuhalten, die ich in meine Hand zog und zudrückte.

„Mein Gott spür es Baby und dann sag deinem Nick wie ich dich gefickt habe!", knurrte er und biss mir in die Brustwarze. Ich zog seinen Kopf zu mir hoch und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich hörte ihn keuchen vor lauter Anstrengung und spürte den Schweiß, der unsere Körper herunterlief.

Seine langen Haare fielen mir ins Gesicht und es kitzelte so intensiv, das ich stöhnen musste.  
„Musst du so eng sein?", keuchte er und richtete sich auf seine Knie um meine Beine über seine Schulter zu werfen. Ich warf meine Hände nach oben und hob mich am Kopfteil des Bettes fest. Er vögelte wie ein Gott. Ich sollte mir überlegen vollkommen auf ältere Männer umzusteigen. Waren Frauen da genauso gut?

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich spürte, wie Jaspers Finger an meiner Klitoris rieben. „Nicht", stöhnte ich und wollte seine Hand wegschlagen, doch er hinderte mich.

„Ich komm verdammt noch mal gleich und du scheinst deinen verdammten Orgasmus noch von Weitem zu beobachten. Wie war Nicks Aussage…?", knurrte er und würde er nicht so in mich hineinpumpen, hätte ich gelacht.

„Dann zeig es mir", hauchte ich und bäumte mich ein wenig auf, als die allzu bekannten Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzten und Jaspers Finger wieder mit mir spielten.

Er zischte und als sein Schwanz in mir pulsierte, konnte ich nicht mehr und meine Wände zogen sich zusammen. Ich spürte wie er sich in mir entleerte… mit jedem Stoß.

Meine Fingernägel fuhren an seiner Schulter hinab und sein Name lag auf meinen Lippen, als ich dieses wundervolle Gefühl genoss, einen verdammten perfekten Orgasmus zu haben.

„Ich brauch ne Zigarette.", stöhnte ich, als ich mich endlich auf den Rücken warf, meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch ablegte und mein Bein am Nachttisch abstützte.

„Sollte ich jetzt sagen, Zigaretten sind schlecht für die Gesundheut?", wollte Jasper wissen, als er um eine meiner Brüste fuhr.

„Wie wäre es mit… natürlich Bella, dein Wort ist mir Befehl. Welche Marke darf es denn sein?" Ich grinste und betrachtete die Decke.

„Ich rauche im Haus nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich kicherte.

„Anständiger Kerl, ruiniert nur die schönen Möbel." Sein Finger fuhr abwesend um eine Brustwarze und ich legte meine Hand auf seinen nackten Oberschenkel, der angewinkelt rechts von mir lag.

„Wie wäre es mit… komm in zehn Minuten runter, ich mach Essen und dann kannst du eine rauchen." Ich stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was?", frage er plötzlich und zog eine Augenbraun empor.

„Nun… ich verschwinde normalerweise nach dem Sex.", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und Jasper zog die Augenbraun empor.

„Ich bin ein Freund." War seine Erklärung. „Oder verschwindest du auch gleich bei Nick?"

„Naja…mal so oder so. Aber ich bleib nicht in seinem Bett liegen.", grinste ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich denk nicht darüber nach."

„Dann bin ich jetzt auch ein Freund. Oder denkst du, ich vögel' dich einmal und dann war's das?". fragte er abwartend, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

„Gut. Wir haben heißes Wetter, kein Regen in Sicht. Wie wäre es mit Essen im Garten und ein bisschen sonnen? Nur so mit einem Freund?" Ich grinste und hüpfte aus dem Bett.

„Ich geh duschen, du gehst kochen!", rief ich, bevor ich mich unter die Dusche stellte und ganz ehrlich ich liebte dieses Bad, in der Dusche konnte man so einiges anstellen. Schnell trocknete ich mich ab und sprang ins Zimmer. Als ich aus dem Fenster blickte, sah ich Jasper den Grill anwerfen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sah in den Himmel.

Ich liebte die Tage im Sommer in Forks, an denen es richtig heiß wurde, zumindest empfanden es so die Einwohner in Forks, denn sie waren nichts anderes gewöhnt. Sorgfältig faltete ich meine Kleidung, die auf dem Boden verstreut war zusammen und schlüpfte dann in mein Höschen. Das musste reichen. Ich klemmte mir den Kleiderstapel unter die Achsel und suchte den Weg nach draußen. Mein Gott, hier konnte man sich ja verirren.

Ich entdeckte die große Glastür, die zum Garten führte und grinste, als ich hinaustrat. Jasper runzelte gerade angestrengt die Stirn und ich legte leise meine Klamotten auf einen Stuhl. Es war ziemlich groß hier. Eine schöne Rasenfläche, ein riesen Pool, einen Gemüsegarten und diese Terrasse, auf der wir gerade standen.

„Ich hoffe du hast keine Nachbarn die spicken", grinste ich und Jasper drehte sich erschrocken um. Einen Moment musterte er meinen nackten Körper und grinste dann.

„Hier herein spicken kann niemand." Na beruhigend.

„Na dann…", hauchte ich und schritt zu ihm herüber.

„Und wenn, ich glaube es würde dir sowieso nichts ausmachen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und legte meinen Arm um seinen Rücken, als ich um ihn herum spickte und sah, wie er am Grill herum montierte.  
„Ich hoffe du bist keine Vegetarierin."

„Ich habe eine Vorliebe für Würstchen", hauchte ich und biss ihm in den Oberarm.

„Für Bekleidung scheinbar nicht.", grinste er, drückte mich an seine Brust und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Rand meiner Knappen Höschens, die mit Spitze bedeckt war. Das einzige Kleidungsstück, das ich trug.

Plötzlich lüpfte mich Jasper auf seine Arme und ich schrie überrascht. Ich war keine Muschi, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit schrie, aber das hatte mich erschreckt.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Bad vor dem Essen?" Verdutzt sah ich ihn an und bevor ich reagieren konnte, rannte er los.

„Oh Gott!", stöhnte ich, als er sprang und wir im kalten Wasser landeten. Ich schnappte lachend an der Oberfläche nach Luft und strich mir mein langes braunes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Die Wärme der Sonne und die Kälte des Wassers vermischten sich auf meiner Haut und erregten mich.

„Deinen Brüsten scheint es zu kalt zu sein." Jasper tauchte vor mir auf und fuhr mit dem Daumen über meine durch die Kälte steifen Brustwarzen.

„Vielleicht ist es auch deine Anwesenheit?", log ich und drückte ihn in die Ecke des Pools, damit er sich an die Wand lehnen konnte. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und strich ihm über die nackte Brust.

„Ich hab gedacht wir sollten was essen…?", flüsterte Jasper, als ich gerade an seinem Hals knapperte. Ich spürte wie sich mein Magen, bei der Erwähnung zusammenzog und ich nickte.

„Geh mal grillen, ich bin gespannt wie dein anderes Würstchen ist", kicherte ich und hüpfte aus dem Pool.  
„Ich leg mich auf die Sonnenliege da drüben", erklärte ich ihm und machte es mir auf dieser wunderbaren Liege bequem. Hier war Luxus pur und das gefiel mir.

Ich war kein Mensch, der auf Geld achtete oder auf Besitz. Warum denn auch, was brachte es mir? Daraus schloss man keine Freundschaft oder konnte sich das kaufen, was man einander schenken konnte.

Ich schmunzelte, als ich das Zischen des Grills hörte, als Jasper das Fleisch darauf legte. Der Tisch war schon gedeckt. Der Mann war ein Gott. Ich schloss die Augen und strich mir über den Bauch. Langsam wurde ich trocken, mein Höschen war nur noch feucht. Ich liebte es meine Haut zu bräunen und ich war froh, dass sie sie so schnell in sich aufnahm.

Ich mochte kein Solarium, das verlieh einem nur diese ekelige künstliche Bräune, die ich verabscheute. Ich schielte zu meinen rot lackierten Fußnägeln herunter und wackelte mit den Zähnen. Ich kicherte und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder zurück. Wenn man alles richtig machte, konnte man das Leben genießen.

Die Gedanken nach Hause zurückzukehren nachher, machten mich krank. Meine Eltern lebten viele… sehr viele Jahre schon im Streit und mir war schon vorher bewusst, dass sie kein Paar mehr waren. Sie waren nur so naiv zu glauben, sie konnten es mir vorspielen.

Denn zu Hause war es nicht mehr schön. Sie stritten sich nur noch und wenn Mal kein Gegenstand durch die Wohnung flog, war das ein guter Tag. Es war eine schwere Belastung für die beiden und vor allem ich merkte dass, wenn sie es an mir ausließen. Und mein Vater wurde dadurch zum Alkoholiker.

So würde er sich nie selbst bezeichnen, aber wenn man jeden Tag nach Alkohol stank, war man dann nicht dem verdammten Alk verfallen? Einsehen tat er dies nie und als ich es mal erwähnt hatte, hob er die Hand und drohte, mich zu schlagen.

Doch das war nicht die Ausrede für das was ich war. Vielen sahen das Verhalten, dass ich an den Tag legte als irgendeinen Hinweis für eine schlechte Vergangenheit, doch das einzige, was ich vorlegen konnte, waren meine streitenden Eltern.

„Hey man Jasper!" Ich rümpfte die Nase, als ich merkte, wie ich langsam abgedriftet wäre und blinzelte mehrere Male gegen die Sonne, die heiß brannte und selbst das kühle Gras erhitzte.  
„Ich rieche dass du grillst und hab gedacht, ich komm mit Bier rüber und leiste dir Gesellschaft." Ich stockte, als ich wieder die Stimme hörte und fuhr mir über das Gesicht.

Plötzlich schlängelte sich eine Person durch den Busch, der das Nachbargrundstück und dieses hier trennte. Anscheinend war da eine kleine Lücke. Der Mann hob das Bier hoch und Jasper sah verwundert zu ihm auf.

„Scheiße!", zischte ich leise und für einen Moment vergaß ich das atmen, als ich einfach liegen blieb und meine Augen den Mann folgte.

Edward… Edward ging auf Jasper zu und schlug ein „Hey Alter! Du riechst das Essen auch immer!", lachte er und Edward stellte das Bier auf den Tisch. „Alleine Essen lassen wollte ich dich nicht und… hey du hast ja schon für mich mit gedeckt", grinste Edward und Jasper stutzte.

„Äh… naja…" Jetzt grinste Jasper breit. „Eigentlich hab ich ja Damenbesuch." Jaspers leckte sich über die Lippen und Edward zog die Augenbraun hoch.

Privat war er so anders. Nein er war wie immer… aber es war ungewohnt. Ich sah ihn gerade mit einem Freund und es wirkte so normal auf mich. Mehr wie Sex und ein bisschen Gelaber hatten wir nicht.

„So so", grinste er und ich wusste, dass sein Lachen gleich verblassen würde. Jasper nickte in meine Richtung und als Edward sich umdrehte, blieb mein Herz ein Moment stehen. Verdammte scheiße, so war das aber nicht geplant.

Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sich zu mir umdrehte, dass wie schon vorausgesehen erstarb, als er mich erkannte. Ich bewegte mich nicht, lag immer noch auf der aufgestellten Liege und blickte in seine Augen. Doch sein Blick musterte meinen Körper und in seinem Kopf ratterte es plötzlich.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.  
„Bella ich glaube du hast dem Jungen die Sprache verschlagen", kicherte Jasper und ich mühte mir ein Lächeln ab, als ich aufstand. Jasper wusste nicht, das Edward mein Lehrer war…

„Ähm…ja…" Ich musste mich einen Moment sammeln. Bella, er ist nur ein Typ den du vögelst.  
„Ich glaube ich sollte mir mal etwas anziehen.", grinste ich schwach und stand in meiner vollen Pracht auf. Schnell zog ich nur meinen BH über und schlüpfte in meinen Rock, dass müsste reichen.

Ich spürte das Gras zwischen meinen Zehen und schritt vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Er blickte mich immer noch an, als wüsste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. „So Essen ist fertig und für Edward gedeckt ist auch. Hey Alter, starr nicht so viel uns setzt dich." Jasper zog Edward lachend am Ärmel an den Tisch und drückte ihn auf den Stuhl. Widerwillig setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber.

Ich sollte ihn so behandeln wie jeder andere in diesem Moment auch. Wir vögelten…in der Schule und hatten privat nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Wieso sollte Jasper nicht wissen, dass er mein Lehrer war? Würde vielleicht in der jetzigen Situation peinlich werden, vor allem weil er mich gerade eben so angestarrt hatte, aber dass ich ihn vögelte, musste er ja nicht wissen.

„Edward das ist Bella. Bella mein Nachbar, Edward." Jasper ließ sich neben mir nieder und legte mir eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Ich wollte gerade nach dem Ketchup greifen, als Edward mich anstarrte und ich mich zu Jasper wandte.

„Jasper ich ken…"

„Hey Bella, nett dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Edward." Edward ergriff meine Hand und schüttelte sie. Er hatte sich eindeutig aus seiner Starre gelöst und war wieder bei Bewusstsein. Na dann, Halleluja .  
„Ich hätte mich auch selbst vorstellen können.", verdrehte Edward die Augen und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Man Alter, du hast ja bei ihrem Anblick die ganze Zeit gesabbert und ich wollte noch essen, was dein verdammter Anblick mir verdorben hätte, also halts Maul und iss." Ich blinzelte einige Male und hörte, wie mein Atem zitterte.

Was sollte das?

„Wohnst du auch hier in der Nähe?" Jasper legte mir etwas Fleisch auf den Teller und Edward schob sich eine Gabel in den Mund, während er mich musterte.

„Ich…" Gut er wollte spielen? Ab jetzt spielte ich mit. „Mein Haus liegt mitten in der Stadt, nicht so weit außerhalb wie hier, zu still, zu langweilig."

„Das ist entspannend, die Stille mein ich.", pflichtete er bei und starrte mir in die Augen.

„Ruhe, dieses Wort kennt mein Leben nicht", grinste ich und leckte mir über die Lippen. „Ein Lebensstil, den ich nie versuchen werde zu leben. Ich lebe mein Leben wie es ist und da gehört Ruhe ganz bestimmt nicht dazu." Jasper lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So so…" Er nickte ein wenig mit dem Kopf und starrte mich an. Verdammt dieses Grün! Dann verbreitete sich ein Schweigen, während wir aßen. Ob es unangenehm war? Frag mich nicht, ich versuchte krampfhaft mein Steak umzubringen. Würde es nur quietschen und ausbluten wie ein verdammtes Tier!

Jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich meinen Freunden die Sache mit Edward nie erzählt hatte, dass ich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihnen etwas davon zu erzählen. Warum eigentlich?

„Nein sie rufen jeden Tag an." Edward stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Reicht nicht einmal in der Woche? Ich weiß auch nicht, meine Familie ist gestört."

„Wann wollen sie dich besuchen kommen?", erkundigte sich Jasper und meine Ohren folgten wieder dem Gespräch.

„Keine Ahnung, sie meinten, wenn ich mich hier zu Hause fühle und glaub mir Jasper, ich werde das so lange wie möglich hinauszögern."

„Familie ist etwas Schönes." In Jaspers Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln, während er sein Kopf auf seiner Hand abstützte.

„Kann sein." , zuckte Edward mit den Schultern und ich gähnte, als mein Teller leer war. Er hatte wohl eine Familie, die ziemlich an ihm hang.

„Was arbeitest du eigentlich Edward?", fragte ich interessiert und ich konnte sehen, wie er zu mir herüberblickte. Na kalte Füße?

„Stink normaler, langweiliger Lehrer von verblödeten Kindern.", zuckte er mit den Schultern und ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Verblödeten Kindern? Ich dreh ihm seinen Schwanz um, wenn er das nächste Mal versucht mich zu vögeln!

„Mhm Lehrer?" Ich schüttelte mich, als würde mich das anekeln.  
„Ich stehe auf Männer, die eine Bank leiten", kicherte ich und auch Jasper lachte.

„Die Kleine hat Geschmack", wisperte er und beugte seinen Kopf um mich zu küssen. Ich stand auf, als Edward nachdem kein Wort mehr von sich gab und steckte mich. Edward und Jasper lachten laut und standen auf um den Grill abzubauen.

Verdammter Mist, ich fühlte mich so hilflos. Es war nicht schwer, ich musste Edward einfach sagen, dass er ab jetzt die Finger von mir lassen sollte, vögeln war nicht mehr! Ich würde es verkraften. Ich würde mich ablenken.

„Mist!", rief Jasper und sprang auf. „Telefon!", rief er und rannte ins Haus, erst jetzt hörte ich das Klingeln. Ich spürte Edwards Hand auf meiner Schulter und drehte mich blitzschnell um. Sein Gesicht war meinem Nahe und ich schluckte.

„Was soll das du Wichser!", schnauzte ich und schlug ihm seine Hand von meiner Schulter.

„Was?", grinste er und meine Hand zuckte.

„Wieso sagst du nicht, dass du mein Lehrer bist? Wieso hast du mich unterbrochen?" Meine Stimme zischte, leise und wütend.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich könnte dich nicht mehr vögeln." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trat noch ein Schritt näher.

„Das geht zu weit", wisperte ich und ich wusste, dass meine Worte stimmten.  
„Ich kann das nicht." Ich knurrte und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich brauch das nicht." Meine Schultern zuckten, als ich einige Schritte nach hinten lief.  
„Wieso sollte ich mich auf das Risiko einlassen?"

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht ohne das kann?". hauchte er plötzlich und ich runzelte die Stirn.  
Denkst du wirklich ich servier dich jetzt ab und leg mir die nächste Schülerin zu?", hauchte er plötzlich und ein scharfer Unterton war zu hören.  
„Wir vögeln. Na und? Niemand weiß es, niemand wird es erfahren! Verdammt!", knurrte er und ich blickte ihm einfach nur in die Augen. Ich wusste in diesem Moment ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen sollte… ich war sprachlos. Dass er mich so sehr wollte, schockte mich.

„Schau mich nicht so an", wisperte er.  
„In der Schule nehm' ich dich, fick dich durch. Privat, kennen wir uns nicht." Das war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl.

„Und wieso hast du es mich nicht Jasper sagen lassen? Was wäre schon dabei gewesen, ihm zu sagen, dass du mein Lehrer bist? Er ist dein Freund und mein Freund" Ich zog eine Augenbraun hoch.

„Bella… ich hab dich nackt gesehen", seufzte er und sein Blick richtete sich auf meine Brüste unter die ich meine Arme verschränkt hatte.

„Ich weiß…!", zischte ich, „Na und?"

„Herr Gott nochmal! Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Freunden erzählen würdest, dass dein Lehrer in den Garten eines Freundes kam und dich gerade dabei gesehen hat, wie du nackt in der Sonne badest? Macht es klick bei dir?"

Ich zog meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne, als er recht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich dies machen werde", verkündigte ich ihm, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt bin ich eine Person, die du nicht kennst und zum ersten Mal kennen lernst Bella. Nutze die Gelegenheit, denn es wird vielleicht nicht mehr so oft dieMöglichkeit geben, herauszufinden, wer ich bin."

**Wir haben es geschafft =)  
Ich hoffe ich konnte euch ein bisschen aufwärmen ;D **

**Das nächste Mal…Sie wird wieder eine Begegnung mit Edward in der Schule haben und was ist, wenn es plötzlich klopft? Frustriert und rech verwirrt, beginnt ein heißes Liebesspiel daheim…**

**Lasst mir eure Meinung da…und schreibt mir etwas =)  
Bei mir hängen die Wolken vor der Sonne, doch ich werd jetzt versuchen ein wenig von den Strahlen abzubekommen!**

Bis dann meine Lieben!  
Eure Susu


	3. An erotic game that exceeds the limits

**Willkommen beim 3. Kapitel der Story!  
**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt das letzte Kapitel genossen denn, jetzt kommt schon wieder das nächste!  
Also viel Spaß! **

**Kapitel 3**

**An erotic game that exceeds the limits**

**WARNUNG! Dieses Kapitel ist eindeutig NICHT Jugendfrei! Das P18 Slash macht sich hier bezahlt! WARNUNG! **

„Fuck", murmelte ich im Unterricht, als ich diese blöde Aufgabe nicht verstand. Mein verdammtes Gehirn ließ mich heute im Stich, vor allem in Mathe. Ich war nicht blöd, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzertieren.

„Bella… Minus und Minus ergibt Plus", grinste Cat neben mir und ich seufzte, als ich diesen einfachen Fehler sah und verdrehte die Augen.

„Heute nicht in Stimmung?", grinste sie und biss auf ihrem Stift herum.

„Nicht bei der Sache. Wer braucht schon Mathe?", seufzte ich und unser Lehrer schaute von seinem Pult auf, als hätte er gehört, was ich gesagt hatte.

„Ich ganz bestimmt nicht." Blake lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und gab dem Mädchen hinter ihm einen Zettel.

„Ist mir schon klar, du wirst ja auch dein Geld mit deinem Körper verdienen, hab ich recht?", grinste Cat und ich kicherte.

„Oh Catherine, sei nicht so vorlaut! Wer weiß, was in zehn Jahren aus dir wird? Aber glaub mir, so viel wird es nicht sein, vielleicht ein paar Schwänze lutschen, das war's." Ich glaubte, ihr ausgesprochener Name machte ihr mehr aus, wie der Inhalt von B-man's Aussage.

„Oh, passt gut, wir gründen einen Club. Machen es zu zweit, bringt mehr Geld." Ich verdrehte die Augen, während sich die beiden noch weiter angifteten.

„Oh bin ich froh, dass wir bald Pause haben", nuschelte ich und lehnte mich gegen Nick, der anscheinend schon fertig war mit seiner Aufgabe. Wir waren blöde Schlampen und verfickte Hurensöhne, doch einige machten sich etwas aus der Schule. Wir hatten unseren Spaß, doch das Leben nach der Schulbank ging weiter, da half uns das vögeln nicht wirklich weiter … Wenn man nicht als verschissene Hure enden wollte.

„Ich erinnere mich an dein Angebot für heute Abend", flüstere Nick plötzlich und ich sah zu ihm auf.

„Mhm ich weiß und meine Einladung steht noch." Schnell kritzelte ich die Lösung auf mein Heft und schlug es zu.

„Wie könnte man dir das abschlagen", kicherte Eli und legte ihre Wange auf den Tisch.

„Meine Eltern sind weg, wo auch immer sie sein mögen, mir ist es schnuppe. Hab Sturmfrei.", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder an die Schulter meines besten Freundes.

„Du hast mich gestern nicht mehr angerufen", bemerkte er plötzlich, ich blickte in seine ebenfalls braunen Augen und musste grinsen.

„Oh natürlich hab ich dich nicht mehr angerufen Arschloch, der Sex war himmlisch", hauchte ich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor ich mich wieder richtig hinsetzte.

„Mhm, bei dem Typ könnte ich mir dies vorstellen", grinste Eli und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand.

„Man der Typ ist jetzt mehr als zwei Wochen da und hat noch kein Weib an sich gelassen und dann sollte er bei dir eine Ausnahme machen?", schüttelte Josh den Kopf, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er hat ein riesen Haus. Wir waren danach im Garten, sind im Pool geschwommen und er hat gegrillt." Ich musste schlucken, damit ich Edward nicht erwähnte.

„So so", grinste Eli, doch Nick brummte. Mhm, das Leben war ein verdammtes Spiel. Das Klingeln erlöste uns von der grauenhaften langweiligen Stunde und wir eilten in den Flur.

„Die Pause ist mein Anker für jeden Tag Schule, ehrlich", seufzte ich und Blake legte mir einen Arm um die Taille, als wir den Gang entlang schritten. Mein Gott, man konnte die Leute echt beobachten, wie sie uns anstarrten und ich fragte mich, warum sie uns nicht verabscheuten? Waren wir nicht das, was jeder mied, doch stattdessen sahen sie zu uns auf und erkämpften sich unsere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Isabella?" Blakes Hand war es, die mich stoppte und ich sah auf. Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?

„Mr. Cullen?", fragte ich verwirrt und im Moment, war ich froh über meine Schauspielküste. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sicherlich", stimmte er ein und blätterte kurz in seinen Unterlagen, die er in der Hand hielt. „Ich würde Sie gern einen Moment sprechen." Er schielte auf seine Blätter und lächelte dann leicht.  
„Wird nicht lange dauern, versprochen." Ich blickte meine Freunde an, die es nicht wirklich zu interessieren schien.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich weiß, wo ich euch finde." Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern und hoben die Hand zum Abschied.

„Hier entlang." Edward deutete auf eine Tür und ich runzelte die Stirn. Mein Gott, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er wirklich von mir wollte. Ich hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und seufzte auf.

„Gibt es etwas zu besprechen?", fragte ich neugierig und drehte mich um, doch meine Rede, wurde durch Edwards Lippen erstickt. Ich stöhnte, als mich seine Wucht traf. Schnell griff er mir in die Haare und zog meinen Kopf nach hinten, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste.

„Ich sehe keine Notwenigkeit von Worten", hauchte er und fuhr mir über die Lippen.  
„So so, bist du sprachlos oder hast du anderes mit deinem Mund vor?", hauche er und ich schlüpfte mit meinem Finger in die Schlaufe seiner Jeans.

Edward drängte mich an die Wand und ich fragte mich, warum ich nie nein sagen konnte. Ich hatte ihm gestern schon gesagt, dass ich das hier nicht machen wollte und doch kehrte ich immer wieder zu ihm zurück und konnte nicht widerstehen. Er presste sich an mich und ich stöhnte, als ich seine Hand an meiner Brust spürte. Er ging zu weit. Es war ausgemacht, dass wir es nur in der Schule tun würden und dann war das gestern passiert, er hatte eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, die jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Es war alles zu verwirrend, um es überhaupt zu verstehen.

Ich biss ihm in die Lippe, als ich stöhnte und es vor Erregung nicht mehr aushielt. „Du weißt, dass ich dich gar nicht kenne", hauchte ich. Ich spielte auf gestern an, weil er mir sagte, dass ich ihn nicht kannte und kennen lernen sollte. Die Bedeutung war mir immer noch unklar, es war so verwirrend.

„Und ich kenne dich nicht.", war seine Antwort und er hatte Recht. Mehr wie Sex war da nicht zwischen uns, wir wussten gar nichts überweinander und ich war froh, weil ich sonst nicht wüsste, ob ich nein sagen könnte.

Seine Hände fuhren meine Oberschenkel entlang und ich fluchte, als ich merkte, dass ich eine Hotpants anhatte. Es konnte so einfach gehen. Edward winkelte mein Bein an und ich schlang es ihm um die Hüfte. Er küsste meinen Hals herunter zu meinem Dekolleté. Ich stöhnte, als seine samt weichen Lippen den Ansatz meiner Brüste liebkosten.

Edward nahm mein anderes Bein und ich sprang, damit ich meine Beine um ihn schlingen konnte und er mich an die Wand drückte.  
„Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, was ich hier mache", stöhnte er an meine Lippen und ich stimmte ihm schnurrend zu. Seine Hände fuhren mir unter das Shirt und streichelten mir den nackten Rücken. Mein Gott ich wollte seine fucking Hände woanders auf mir spüren!

Er drückte sein Gesicht an meines und unsere Lippen verschmolzen in einen Kuss, der reinen Hunger ausdrückte. Seine Haare in meinen Händen fühlten sich an wie Seide und ich liebte diese Farbe genauso wie seine Augen, die mich hypnotisierten.

„Bella", hauchte er, als er seinen Unterleib an mich drückte. Ich spürte seine Erektion nur zu deutlich und ich wünschte ich könnte ihm die Hose vom Leib reißen.  
„Wieso hast du verdammt nochmal keinen Rock an!?", stöhnte er und biss mir in die Wange.

„Wieso hast DU keinen Rock an?", war meine Gegenfrage und er lachte. Ich meinte es ernst, wäre doch praktisch, oder? Plötzlich locker er seinen Griff um mich, als es an der Tür klopfte und wir beide aufschreckten.

„Scheiße!", zischte er und ließ mich herunter. Hecktisch strich ich mir meine Kleidung zurecht und es klopfte wieder.  
„Komm her!", zischte Edward, der am Pult saß und auf den Stuhl vor sich deutete auf den ich mich schnell setzte.

„Herein!", rief seine Stimme und die Tür wurde geöffnet „Sie sollten wirklich aufpassen Ms. Swan. Ich kann nicht für eine gute Note in Ihrer Arbeit hoffen, wenn Sie es nicht für nötig halten Ihre Hausaufgaben korrekt zu erledigen…" Edward blickte auf und lächelte. Ich tat es ihm gleich und entdeckte eine Schülerin, die einen dicken Ordner mit sich schleppte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sich Edward und ich wollte mich gerade erheben, als er mir einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Ich bin mit Ihnen noch lang nicht fertig, Isabella." Seine Stimme war scharf, als ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Ähm… Ihr Ordner…" Das Mädchen wurde rot und Edward schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
„Natürlich mein Ordner, den Sie sich ausgeliehen haben, wie konnte ich das vergessen!", grinste er und nahm ihr den Ordner aus der Hand und verabschiedete sich von dem jungen Mädchen.

„Sag mal spinnst du!", zischte ich und schlug auf den Tisch, als er sich wieder setzte. „Du hast ihr den Ordner ausgeliehen und hast gewusst, dass Sie wieder kommt?" Ich war total aufgebracht, doch Edward zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Habs vergessen." Super Antwort… ehrlich. Ich schnaufte und spickte ihn wütend an. „Verdammt du wolltest den Sex", grinste er plötzlich dümmlich und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Ich hab gedacht, du könntest das nicht mehr, nach gestern", erklärte er und ich fuhr mir über die Stirn. Verdammte Scheiße, er hatte Recht und doch konnte ich nicht widerstehen.

Schnell erhob ich mich und lief zur Tür.  
„Warte Bella." Edward hielt mich am Arm fest und ich drehte mich zu ihm herum um ihn wütend anzuschauen. Ich blinzelte gegen meine Wut an. Was wollte er? Ich war so sehr verwirrt, dass ich selbst vergaß, was ich wollte.

„Wir waren kurz davor aufzufliegen! Und du weißt, was dann passiert wäre. Nicht nur ich wäre hier geflogen, sondern deine Karriere wäre vorbei!", schrie ich und tippte ihm auf die Brust. Er sagte nichts, hielt einfach mein Handgelenk und starrte mich an.

„Ich hab angefangen", flüsterte er, „Es geht auf meine Kappe. Ich habe dich verführt."

„Was?", stieß ich aus und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wenn es so weit kommen würde, wenn wir auffliegen würden, wäre so meine Aussage. Ich habe dich gezwungen, dich verführt und dir ein Angebot gemacht, dass du nicht abschlagen konntest." Seine Stimme war leise und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Verdammt Bella…", hauchte er, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„So läuft das nicht", presste ich hervor und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du kannst dir keine Antwort für den Fall überlegen, falls wir auffliegen sollten, denn das darf nie passieren und außerdem stecken wir beide da drin." Und so war es auch, ich würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht die ganze Schuld aufladen.

„Bella…es ist okay. Ich…"

„Nichts ist OKAY!", stieß ich aus und wandte mich zu ihm.

„Wir sind das beide. Ich habe mit dir geschlafen und du mit mir…", erklärte ich ihm.  
„Da gibt es kein du… nur ein wir! Und das ist mein Ernst!" Ich war wütend und plötzlich bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als ich nach der Klinke griff.

„Wir müssen nicht hier…", fing er an. „Ich würde dich bitte, öfters zu Jasper zu gehen." Ich wusste was er meinte und starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
„Wenn wir dort sind, ist es vielleicht nicht mehr so gefährlich", hauchte er und ließ langsam mein Handgelenk los.

„Was ist mit dir los? Spinnst du? Wir hatten klare Regeln schon vergessen? Wieso wirfst du sie jetzt über Bord?" Einen Moment schwieg ich und sah ihn dann wieder an „Es wird immer gefährlich sein, Edward."

„Ich weiß." Auf meine andere Aussage ging er nicht ein. Ich betrachtete ihn lange.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt und wir stehen wieder hier…"

„…und hatten keinen Sex.", vollendete ich seinen Satz und schlüpfte aus der Tür. Die Pause war gleich vorbei und ich schloss die Augen um mich zu sammeln. Du beschissener Gott da oben, könntest du mir mal so eine Erleuchtung schenken, ich bin nämlich verwirrt und echt fertig mit den Nerven.

„Einfach himmlisch", hauchte Nick und küsste meine Schulter.

„So zarte Haut", nuschelte Eli und fuhr mir über die Oberschenkel. Kerzen brannten in meinem Zimmer und verströmten einen himmlischen Duft. Mein riesen Bett war ordentlich gemacht und wir saßen in der Mitte dieser großen Matratze. Das brauchte ich jetzt… die nötige Ablenkung.

Ich betrachtete Elis nackte Haut, ihre Brüste, die sich mir entgegenstreckten und die ich nur zu gerne in die Hände nahm. Plötzlich drückte sie mich nach unten und ich lag auf dem Rücken. Mein Kopf lag neben Nicks nackten Oberschenkel und ich sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er grinste breit und beugte sich zu mir herunter um meine Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Meine Freunde wussten immer, wenn es mir schlecht ging.

Ich spürte, wie Eli meine Beine auseinander drückte und ich ihre himmlische Zunge zwischen meinen verdammten Beinen spürte. Mein Gott, ja verdammt! Das brauchte ich jetzt! Ich griff Nick in sein Haar und stieß ihm meine Zunge in den Mund. Meine Hände fuhren wie selbstverständlich seinen Bauch herunter, die vor Muskeln protzten. Er erzitterte und stöhnte laut, als ich seine Erektion umschloss und ja… sie war groß.

Eli fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über meinem Kitzler und mein Griff wurde ungewollt stärker um Nicks Schwanz. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sich aufrichtete und den Kopf drehte. Mein Daumen fuhr über seine Eichel und ich spürte wie er zuckte.

Oh ja, ich war nass, feucht, ich tropfte schon und konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Schwanz in mir zu spüren. Nicks Hand, griff nach meinem Oberarm und bohrte seine Fingernägel hinein, als ich ihn mit meiner Hand, weiter bearbeitete. Elis Hände fuhren meine Oberschenkel entlang und sie saugte kräftig.

Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, als ich mich auf den Ellenbogen abstützte und zu Nick blickte. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und sah durch meine langen Wimpern hindurch zu ihm auf. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und er stöhnte.

„Du bringst mich irgendwann um, das schwöre ich di, Bella. Und fuck, jetzt leg deinen verdammten Mund um meinen Schwanz." Und diese Bitte gewährte ich ihm ausnahmsweise. Nur zu gern, schmeckte ich ihn und füllte meinen Mund mit seinem verdammten Schwanz aus. Ich spürte jede Ader und fühlte wie er zuckte.

Ich krallte meine Finger in Elis langes Haar und stöhnte. Edward verschwand aus meinen Gedanken und ich war froh drum. Eli leckte mir den Bauch empor und umschloss meine Brustwarze. Ich fiel auf den Rücken zurück und Nicks Schwanz verschwand aus meinem Mund. Eli machte es sich zwischen meinen Beinen bequem und ich wusste was sie vorhatte. Meine Hände fuhren ihren Rücken entlang und meine Finger griffen in das Fleisch ihres Arsches.

Ich spürte ihre feuchte Muschi auf meiner und biss mir auf die Lippe, als sie anfing, sich an mir zu reiben. Eli übernahm meinen Job, als sie nach Nicks Schwanz griff und ihn bearbeitete. Nicht dass er uns noch erschlaffte. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl, wie sie sich an mir rieb und ich merkte, wie es in mir aufwallte und ich sie stoppte. Ich schielte zu Nick, der mich verstand. Eli rutschte von mir herunter und Nick fuhr mir unter den Rücken um mich auf den Bauch zu drehen.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu schwach um dich auf deine Knie zu begeben, du kleine Schlampe", flüsterte Nick, als er meine Hüften packte und mich auf meine Knie zog. Elis Bauch lag unter mir und meine Zunge fuhr ihren Bauchnabel entlang.

Ich spürte Nicks Hände meinen Rücken entlang fahren und ich biss Eli vor lauter Erregung in den Bauch. Kondome benutzte ich nur, wenn ich denjenigen nicht kannte, doch meistens fickte ich sowieso nur mit meinen Freunden, wir kannten uns und brauchten dies nicht, außer wenn einer darauf bestand.

Ich drückte Elis Beine auseinander und in diesem Augenblick, stieß Nick in mich. Ich schrie auf und krallte mich in Elis Oberschenkel, die ein wenig nach oben rutschte, damit ich sie lecken konnte. Nick blieb tief in mir, bis ich mich nach vorne bückte um Eli in den Mund zu nehmen. Oh ja, sie war feucht.

„Gott! Mach schneller!", schrie ich, als Nick sich bewegte und dass nicht gerade langsam. Ich biss Eli in die Schamlippen, die herzergreifend aufschrie und mir in die Haare griff. Versöhnend leckte ich sie und versuchte im Takt von Nicks Stößen zu lecken.

Mein Gott, Nicks Schwanz machte mich verrückt. Er pumpte in mich und ich spürte dieses wundervolle Kribbeln. Meine Fingernägel griffen ungewollt fest in Elis Schenkel, die schmerzverzerrt aufstöhnte und an meinen Haaren zog. Meine Zunge wurde, trotz Elis Feuchtigkeit, trocken und ich stöhnte auf, als ich merkte, wie Eli kam. Sie schrie, riss an meinen Haaren und legte ihre Beine automatisch auf meine Schultern.

Ich grinste, als ich in ihr Gesicht blickte und auch sie strich mir lächelnd über die Lippen, wie ein kleiner Engel. Ihre Finger führen zu meinen Nippeln, die sie fest in die Hand nahm und ich sie überrascht ansah, als dies meine Erregung steigerte. Nick stöhnte hinter mir und ich spürte wie er unaufhaltsam in mir größer wurde.

„Mit dir zu schlafen ist der reinste Himmel." Seine Stimme war heiser und sein Atem kam abgehackt. Ich grinste bei seinen Worten und legte mein Gesicht auf Elis Bauch, als ich merkte, wie meine Oberschenkel zitterten und sie sich kaum halten konnten.

„Wie könnte es anders sein?", nuschelte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen, als meine Sicht verschwamm.

„Kannst du nicht einmal was Nettes sagen wie ‚Nick du bist auch großartig!' oder so etwas ähnliches?" Nun stieß er kräftiger in mich, als wäre er wütend und ich schrie überrascht auf. Ich suchte Halt und griff nach der Bettdecke um mich festzuhalten.

„Nick…", hauchte ich und nur ganz zart, strichen seine Finger meinen Rückenentlang. „Mach weiter", bat ich ihn, obwohl er nie aufgehört hatte. Ich erstickte meinen aufkeimenden Schrei an Elis Bauch, die mir beruhigend durch die Haare strich und das Gefühl genoss, dass ich ihr schenkte, indem ich ungewollt in Nicks Takt, meine Brüste an ihre Pussy rieb.

„Sag was ich hören will, du Schlampe!", presste er heraus und wurde diesmal wirklich langsamer. Oh ja, er wusste, wie er mich quälen konnte.

„Du Hengst!", rief ich und konnte plötzlich ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Nicks Hand schnellte vor und traf meinen Arsch. Überrascht jauchzte ich auf und biss mir auf die Lippen. Das war wohl die Aufforderung, das Richtige zu sagen und wenn ich nicht weiter machen würde, würde meine Erregung verschwinden.

„Nick… Gott Nick, du bist der Größte. Mit dir zu schlafen ist wie eine Apokalypse!" Und Gott, ja ich musste ein Kichern verstecken, doch ich unterdrückte es, als ich meinen Mund auf Elis Bauch drückte.

Nicks Stöße wurden wieder schneller und kräftiger, doch er beugte sich zu meinem Ohr „Oh Bella… machst du dich über mich lustig? Warte nur ab, bis ich dich das nächste Mal ficke!" Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor ich schrie und es heftig in mir zuckte.

Der Orgasmus, überkam mich unvorbereitet und mit solch einer Wucht, dass meine Knie beinahe nachgaben. Nick hielt meine Hüften, während er immer wieder in mich stieß und ich spürte, wie er kam, mit jedem Stoß mehr und heftiger. Seine Finger waren ungewollt grob, als er das Gefühl für alles verlor und sich seinem Orgasmus hingab. Ich zitterte, als ich Nick weiter stieß und ich verdammt nochmal immer empfindlicher wurde.

Keuchend schloss ich die Augen und ergab mich dem Gefühl hin, während Nick sich ganz leicht bewegte und seinen Oberkörper auf meinen Rücken legte. Eli strich mir durch die Haare und auch sie schien noch einmal gekommen zu sein.

„Das macht mich jedes Mal fertig", nuschelte ich und schloss die Augen.

„Das sagt die, die sich nur hinknien und ficken lassen musste. Ich hab hier dir körperliche Anstrengung", stöhnte Nick, als er sich langsam aus mir heraus zog und ungewollt lange dafür brauchte. Er rollte sich neben uns und auch ich streckte mich langsam aus und benutzte Eli immer noch als Kissen.

„Ich find's gut", kicherte sie und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du lagst hier auch schön und hast dich lecken lassen", bemerkte ich und merkte, wie mir die Augen zu fielen. „Mach endlich das verdammte Licht aus Nick." Meine Stimme war heiser vor lauter Erregung und Adrenalin.

„Was für ein Glück, dass die Kerzen schon abgebrannt sind, ich glaube ich hätte es nicht mehr geschafft mich aus dem Bett zu schwingen." Ich verstand ihn kaum, als er das noch einzige Lichtchen neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch ausmachte.

„Genieß dies nicht zu sehr, Nick", lächelte ich plötzlich. „Das nächste Mal verschwindest du gleich wieder aus meinem Bett."

„Sei ruhig, ich tu was ich will." Er schlief schon halb und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Eli und wir stimmten brummend ein.

Auch wenn dies hier alles eine Ablenkung war, was war dann danach? Genau, man dachte an das gleiche, bevor man die Ablenkung bekam, man dachte wieder an das, wofür man die Ablenkung brauchte.

Was Edward wohl in diesem Moment machte? Ich war echt eine Idiotin. Ich musste mich echt fragen, warum ich mich auf diese Scheiße eingelassen hatte? Vielleicht war es einfach nur der Reiz an der Gefahr. Ich sollte damit aufhören, die Finger von ihm lassen, doch selbst ich wusste, dass das schwieriger werden könnte, als geahnt.

Und ich war dumm genug über sein Angebot nachzudenken, sich bei Jasper zu treffen. Dumm genug mich wieder auf ihn einzulassen, ihm nicht zu wiederstehen und ihm in die Arme zu fallen. Dumm genug um darüber nachzudenken, ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen.

**Und wieder einmal haben wir ein Kapitel geschafft…das andere steht schon in den Startlöchern =) **

**Das war schon etwas…extrem oder? Ich bin rot geworden während dem Schreiben! :D Aber ich habe euch ja vorher gewarnt ;) Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen =) **

**Das nächste Mal…Bella wird Edward doch privater kennen lernen als ihr lieb ist. Es steht ein Ausflug ins Nachtleben mit ihren Freunden an und dann leider…kommt es zu einer Gelegenheit um Edwards Haus besser kennen zu lernen, obwohl die beiden nicht viel Zeit haben sich umzuschauen ;) **

Eure Susu


	4. Resistance was futile- with Edward home

**Hey meine Lieben, hier bin ich wieder!  
**

**Danke für die Reviews die mir hinterlassen wurden und einmal vorweg...die Geschichte entstand genau ein halbes Jahr VOR Shades of Grey ;D  
Heute geht es wieder zur Sache, also...viel Spaß euch!  
**

**Kapitel 4 **

**And once again, my resistance was futile - with Edward back home**

„Nick!", stöhnte ich und schob seine Hand weg, die immer wieder meinen Schenkel hoch strich. Er sah mich grinsend an.

„Komm schon, Geschichte ist immer so langweilig", flüsterte er und lehnte sich zu mir herüber.

„Finger weg jetzt, du Wichser!", knurrte ich, zwickte ihm in den Arm und sah nach vorne. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und Blake lachte.

„Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich glaube der Sex mit dir macht einen süchtig." Er wippte mit dem Stuhl und sah zu einem rothaarigen Mädchen auf, das er angrinste und ihr zu zwinkerte.

„Er muss aufpassen, nachher wird sein Schwanz noch wund und er muss das vögeln sein lassen", spottete Josh und Nick verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Cat fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gibt es da oben irgendein Problem!?" Die Stimme des Lehrers holte uns aus den Gedanken und wir schwiegen einfach. Mein Gott war ich müde, dachte ich, als ich mein Gesicht auf meiner Hand abstützte. Das ganze Wochenende lang glitten meine Gedanken zu Edward. Eher gesagt an sein Angebot, dass er mir machte. Tagsüber lenkte ich mich ab, wie zuvor mit Nick, doch nachts, wollten mich meine Gedanken nicht loslassen.

„Sag mal Rabbit… schläfst du nachts überhaupt?" Eli sah mich vorsichtig an, als sie mein schläfriges Gesicht musterte, doch ich lächelte beschwichtigend.

„Albträume.", war meine Erklärung und zuckte die Schultern. Oh ja und was für Albträume… Albträume, die ich mir selber machte und es deshalb nicht schaffte, zu schlafen. Ich blickte zur Uhr und packte mein Zeug zusammen, als es gerade klingelte. Schnell stopfte ich mein Zeug in meine Tasche und rieb mir schläfrig die Augen.

„Mit dir ist echt nichts anzufangen, wenn du müde bist." Nick grinste und legte mir einen Arm um den Rücken, als wir hinaus schritten. Nur zu gern lehnte ich mich an ihn, brummte als Antwort und darauf folgte ein herzergreifendes Gähnen, welches alle zum Lachen brachte.

„Mhm, wir haben Biologie", grinste Cat plötzlich und ich sah sie fragend an, während sie mit ihrem lila Haar spielte. „Was? Bin ich die einzige, die dabei an Mr. Cullen denkt?!", grinste sie plötzlich und fast wäre ich stehen geblieben. Eli klatschte begeistert in ihre Hände.

„Oh ja, er ist heiß!", kicherte sie und schüttelte die Finger, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Die Jungs stöhnten und Josh fuhr sich durch seine Locken. „Stimmts Rabbit!?", rief sie aufgeregt und sah mir ins Gesicht. Ich befürchtete, weiß im Gesicht geworden zu sein und vergrub mein Gesicht an Nicks Schulter.

„Er ist nicht schlecht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte dem Gespräch nicht mehr zuzuhören.

„Alles okay?" Ich blickte zu Nick hoch, der die Stirn runzelte, doch ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und nickte. Plötzlich wurde ich aus Nicks Armen gerissen und landete über einer Schulter.

„Mit der ist alles okay. Die hatte wohl am Wochenende zu viel Ausgang!", lachte Josh und stellte mich wieder auf meine Beine. Überrascht taumelte ich, bis Eli mir einen Arm um die Taille legte.

„Sag mal, sagen deine Eltern dazu eigentlich nichts?" Cat zog die Augenbraun empor. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als sie bei jeder Party etwas auszusetzen hatten."

Ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Das war vor drei Jahren. Tja, jetzt interessiert es keinen mehr, die haben mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Mein Vater betrinkt sich schon am Mittag und meine Mom ist kaum zu Hause, kein Schwein weiß wo sie ist. Sie sagt mir auch nichts. Ab und zu bekomme ich eine Predigt zu hören, aber wer hört ihnen schon zu? Die bekommen ihr eigenes Leben nicht auf die Reihe und wollen mir was vorschreiben." Kurze Erklärung, bei der alle schwiegen.

Wen Geld doch alles wieder gut machen könnte, hätten wir genug um uns wieder Glück zu kaufen. Doch es war wertlos, Geld war etwas Materielles. Familie und Freunde steckten tief im Herzen und war mit Geld nicht zu erreichen. Geld war wertlos…

„Frag mich mal. Mein Alter kommt und geht, wann er will." Nick schüttelte den Kopf und ich nahm meine Hand in seine. Fuck ich hatte keine Lust auf Biologie, nicht nachdem ich das ganze Wochenende wegen ihm wach verbracht hatte. Als wir vor der Tür standen, zögerte ich kurz, doch Nick zog mich an meiner Hand ins Zimmer.

Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Blick gesenkt gehalten, doch wie automatisch wanderte mein Blick zum Pult. Er sah mich nicht an, doch irgendwie spürte Edward meinen Blick und unterbrach ein Gespräch mit einem Schüler um sich zu mir zu wenden. Ich lief weiter, spürte den Druck, an meiner Hand, als Nick mich weiter zog.

Ich merkte, dass die Last an meiner Hand schwerer wurde, als ich Edwards Blick sah, dessen Blick dahin wanderte. Um zu verhindern, dass ich Nicks Finger los ließen, drückte ich stärker. Er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Würde Bio nicht so stink langweilig sein, könnte ich mich auch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren."

„Du meinst, könntest du dich auf Mr. Cullen konzentrieren", verbesserte Eli Cat und beide grinsten sich an. Wären es nicht meine Freundinnen, wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte ihnen die Augen ausgekratzt.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen um mich zu sammeln und sah dann wieder auf. „Yeah, er ist heiß, was soll's", grinste ich und kaute auf meinem Stift herum.

„Es gibt noch andere Jungs zum ficken. Ein Lehrer? Wirklich Mädels?" Nick lachte, doch Blake protestierte lautstark.

„Jetzt hör mal zu: Wenn ich Lehrer wäre, würde ich diese kleinen Schlampen durchficken… jede einzelne. So eine Gelegenheit würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." Die anderen lachten und ich stimmte bei Blakes Worten mit ein. Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Wir wissen schon, dass du nichts anbrennen lässt." Wir verstummten, als Edwards Stimme erklang und die Stunde begann. Wenn ich mich nur konzentrieren könnte und mein Blick nicht immer zu seinem Mund schweifen würde.

„Sag mal Rabbit…" Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu Eli, die mich erwartungsvoll ansah und sich über die vollen Lippen, als würde sie an das Wochenende denken „…du kommst auch oder?"

„Auf die Party? Na klar, die lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!", lachte ich leise.

„Bella und eine Party entgehen? Leben wir im Mittelalter, Leute?" Josh grinste und schoss ein Paar Kügelchen nach vorne.

„Mhm, eine neue Eroberung, wäre nicht schlecht", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst und Nick beugte sich vor um mir in mein Ohrläppchen zu beißen. Eine stumme Einladung, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Ich wusste, dass ich zu Nick immer kommen könnte, er würde mich immer mit offenen Armen empfangen, so wie die anderen aus meiner Gruppe.

„Oh, sei dir da aber mal nicht so sicher", hauchte ich Nick zu, als ich ihn an der Brust wieder auf seinen Stuhl schob.

„Wenn es klingelt, holen bitte die vier Schüler, die ihre Hausaufgaben abgegeben haben, ihre Zettel wieder ab." Ich horchte auf und biss mir auf die Lippe, als ich an meine Hausaufgabe dachte. Stöhnend fuhr ich mir durchs Haar, als ich nicht wusste, was das wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Machte er das extra oder hatte es diesmal nichts mit mir zu tun?

„Geht schon Mal vor Leute, ich bezweifele, dass Mr. Cullen schnell in solchen Angelegenheiten ist, irgendwie hat er mich auf den Kicker." Ich verdrehte die Augen und dann klingelte es. Langsam packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, als ich sah, dass die letzten drei aus dem Raum waren und die Tür zu fiel.

„Ich hoffe meine Arbeit war OK Mr. Cullen?", sagte ich mit normaler Stimme und nahm Edward das Blatt aus der Hand.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schlau bist", grinste er plötzlich und ich zog eine Augenbraun empor.

„Hast du dir nicht die anderen Noten in meinen Fächern angesehen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich zuckte lediglich die Schultern „Nur weil ich so bin wie ich bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht gut in der Schule bin. Meine Zukunft soll sich von meinen jetzigen Taten unterscheiden." Er lächelte plötzlich bei meinen Worten und nickte leicht.

„Die anderen warten", murmelte ich und blickte zu ihm hoch. Plötzlich griff seine Hand in mein Haar und zog mich zu sich. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und ich stöhnte auf. Nur ganz leicht bewegten sich seine Lippen und seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Rücken, um mich näher an sich zu ziehen.

Ich spürte den zarten Stoff seines Hemdes unter meinen Fingern, als ich seine Brust hoch zu seinen Schultern fuhr. Leicht stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit ich ihn besser küssen konnte. Nur zu gern öffnete ich meinen Mund, damit ich ihn leidenschaftlicher Küssen konnte, als ich seine Zunge an meinen Lippen spürte.

Er drückte mich richtig nach hinten und das Hohlkreuz war schon fast schmerzhaft. Ich schnappte Luft, doch Edward ließ mir keine Zeit und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn meine Beine um die Hüfte geschlungen, doch ich wollte es diesmal nicht so weit kommen lassen. Leicht runzelte ich die Stirn und löste mich von ihm.

Ich machte einige Schritte zurück und fuhr mir mit meinen Fingern über meine Lippen. Wie würde es wohl aussehen, wenn ich mit geröteten Lippen aus dem Zimmer kam, indem keiner mehr drin war?

„Du weißt, was ich dir gestern angeboten habe?" Sein Blick lag lange auf mir, als er sich abwandte und seine Unterlagen in die Tasche schob. Stöhnend hob ich mein Blatt auf, das mir heruntergefallen war.

„Ich hab dich laut und deutlich verstanden." Ich hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er mehr wollte, viel mehr, als das, was ich ihm geben wollte. Er hatte es nie offen gesagt, er hatte es mir nicht ins Gesicht gesagt, stattdessen bot er mir an, mich auch Privat mit ihm zu treffen und das war eine Grenze, die wir eigentlich gemeinsam erschaffen hatten.

„Keine Antwort?"

„Keine Antwort", hauchte ich, als ich mich wieder erhob.

„Vielleicht legst du ja nicht so viel Wert auf mich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte in seinem Ordner. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an, bevor er stöhnte. „Bella ich weiß, dass du nicht nur mich fickst", sprach er es aus und ich sah ihn an.

„Ja und woher willst du das wissen?", schnaufte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„So schätze ich dich ein, zum einen und zum anderen: Was war das mit Jasper? Oder Nick heute? War das nicht eindeutig?" Er zog eine Augenbraun empor und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Sollte es dir nicht egal sein?", durchbrach ich die Stille und Edward sah mir in die Augen.

„Ja sollte es… und deswegen will ich, dass du zu Jasper kommst, dass es nicht nur hier in der Schule passieren soll", sprach er fest und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ich stockte und betrachtete das rosige Fleisch, das über die Fülle seiner Lippen fuhr, die ich auf mir spüren wollte und in mir entflammte ein Feuer, das sich zwischen meinen fucking Beinen ausbreitete.

„Ja, das willst du", flüsterte ich und betrachtete seine Finger, die auf dem Pult lagen. Lang und muskulös.

„Ich hoffe du kommst…", sprach er weiter und beugte sich weiter nach vorne, sodass seine Oberarme an Muskelmasse zunahmen, die ich nur zu deutlich durch sein Hemd sehen konnte. Konzentrier dich Isabella, und denk nicht an seinen langen Schwanz in seiner Hose, schrie es in meinem Innern.

„Edward…", hauchte ich und sah auf. Ich atmete schwer ein und fühlte mein pulsierendes Herz, das viel zu laut schlug. Das war eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht fällen konnte. „Ich werde…"

„Klopf, klopf!" Die Stimme drang in mein Ohr, bevor sie aufgerissen wurde und ich war froh, dass ich nicht mehr an Edwards Lippen hing. Mein Herz raste und als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich in Joshs Gesicht. „Ah Mr. Cullen!", grinste dieser. Edward räusperte sich, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Ich störe Sie ja nur ungern…"

„Sie stören nicht." Edward machte mit seiner Hand eine einladende Geste und Josh trat ein, um sich neben mich zu stellen.

„Ähm, ich müsste Bella entführen."

„Müssen Sie das?" Edward zog kräftig eine Augenbraun empor und Josh versteckte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Die Pause wird bald vorbei sein, wenn Sie mit Bella weiter so reden, wie in der letzten Pause. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie gegen sie haben, aber ich denke, Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin. Naja, eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen, weil ich denke, dass Bella Hunger hat und ebenso ihre Pause verdient!"

„Wow Josh, mach mal halblang!", grinste ich und tätschelte seine Brust, als er diese vielen Worte schnell und hastig mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht aussprach.

„Nein, Sie haben Recht.", bestätigte Edward, „Ich habe Isabella nur für ihre ausgezeichnete Arbeit gelobt und ihr einige Tipps zur Verbesserung gegeben. Aber Sie können sie jetzt mitnehmen, ich glaube es ist jetzt alles besprochen." Bei diesen Worten sah er mich an und ich wusste, worauf er anspielte.

„Ich werde schauen, ob sich das alles machen lässt", entgegnete ich ihm und das war meine Antwort auf seine vorherige Anforderung. Josh packte mich an den Schultern und führte mich aus dem Zimmer.

„Na, Mr. Cullen hat ja doch keinen so schlechten Eindruck von dir, Rabbit", grinste Josh und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer kann mir schon widerstehen?", hauchte ich und biss ihm ins Ohrläppchen.

Schlechte Idee, dachte ich und fuhr mir über die gerunzelte Stirn. Ich stand wirklich vor Jaspers Haus und betrachtete diese scheiß Klingel. Ich war so eine Fotze…. seit wann hatte ich Schiss? Gut, Schiss war es nicht unbedingt, eher fürchtete ich mich davor, wirklich Edward zu treffen.

Schnaubend drückte ich auf die Klingel, doch auch beim dritten Mal kam niemand. „Ich weiß, wo du bist", kicherte ich und schlich mich in den Vorgarten. Ohne zu überlegen, sprang ich über den kleinen Zaun und drückte mich an der Hecke vorbei.

„Da klingelt man Sturm und der werte Herr sitzt in der Sonne halbnackt und sonnt sich, während er eine Dame vor der Haustüre stehen lässt." Erschrocken keuchte Jasper auf und wäre fast von dem Stuhl gefallen, als er seinen Kopf zu mir drehte.

„Mein Gott, Bella!", rief er aus und fasste sich ans Herz, bevor er einmal kräftig durchatmete.

„Also ich hätte auch ein Einbrecher sein können", tadelte ich, doch er schnaubte nur.

„Nein, nur du Bella, springst über einen Zaun und drückst dich an einem Busch vorbei", grinste er und erhob sich. Als er zu mir kam, drückte er seine Lippen fest auf meine und löste sich wieder von mir.

„Naja… ich hab gedacht, ich besuch dich Mal", zuckte ich gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach einer Weile gehen, als du mich bei dieser Hitze draußen hast stehen lassen."

„Oh verzeih mir, das wollte ich nicht." Er schien empört und schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille, als er breit grinste. „Du bist jeder Zeit willkommen und ich erlaube dir sogar, aber nur dir, über meinen Zaun zu springen, falls ich nicht antworte."

„Guter Mann." Ich tätschelte ihm die Schulter, als ich meine Tasche abstellte.

„Aber ich hab noch Arbeit im Haus, ich werde dich leider hin und wieder alleine lassen müssen, ich muss in mein Büro. Aber lass dich davon nicht stören, fühl dich wie zu Hause." Er strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ich nickte begeistert.

Na wenigstens hatte ich heute an meinen Bikini gedacht. Ich zog mir den überflüssigen Stoff aus und legte ihn neben meine Tasche.

„Ein Jammer, dass ich arbeiten muss", seufzte er und ich grinste. Jasper hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Schulter, bevor er sich abwandte und ins Haus ging. Ich blickte ihm hinterher, bevor ich meinen Blick auf die dichte volle Hecke richtete, die den Garten zum Nachbarhaus abgrenzte… Edwards Haus.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und streckte mich. Ich bildete mir da was ein, wie sollte er wissen, dass ich hier war. Verstohlen blickte ich zur Terrassentür und schlüpfte in die Küche. Andächtig strich ich über die riesige Tür des Kühlschrankes und öffnete ihn grinsend.

Mhm…Paradies. Er war gefüllt mit Essen, er quoll schon fast über und neugierig spickte ich hinein. Stöhnend riss ich mir eine Traube ab und schob sie mir genüsslich in den Mund. Schnell schnappte ich mir noch eine Erdbeere und nahm sie zwischen meine Lippe. Mein Gott, ich würde allein schon wegen diesem riesen scheiß Kühlschrank herkommen. Er war gefüllt bis oben hin, mit allen Leckereien.

Nachdenklich blieb ich an der Terrassentür stehen und seufzte. Jasper würde bestimmt noch eine Weile weg sein. Na Edward, wo bleibst du, dachte ich und blickte auf die Hecke. Was machte ich eigentlich hier? Erst am Wochenende hatte ich mir vorgenommen, zu versuchen, ihm fern zu bleiben.

„Am Träumen?" Ich verschluckte mich beinahe, als ein Schatten vor mir auftauchte und ich in grüne Augen sah. Ich starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Er grinste und beugte sich plötzlich zu mir nach vorne. „Ich liebe Erdbeeren", hauchte er, bevor er ein Stück von meiner Erdbeere abbiss, die ich im Mund hatte. Unsere Lippen streiften sich hauchzart und ich ließ der Rest Erdbeere auf meiner Zunge zergehen.

Mein Herz raste vor Schreck und ich brachte deswegen keinen Ton aus meinem Mund. Edward grinste, griff mir um den Rücken und zog mich an sich, bevor er mich küsste. Doch das war nicht seine Absicht, denn er zog nur den Rest der Erdbeere aus meinem Mund und kaute diesen grinsend, während er mir über den Mund wischte.

„Was machst du hier?", zischte ich, viel zu geschockt, dass er wirklich hier war und drehte mich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Jasper nicht aufgetaucht war.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, ich werde da sein, wenn du kommst?", war seine Antwort, während er sich noch mehr an den Türrahmen lehnte. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, doch es wollte nichts herauskommen.

„W…wie?", stotterte ich und konnte nicht verhindern, ein wenig erstaunt zu klingen.

Ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich langsam über die Lippen leckte „Ich habe es gespürt, wie den sonst?" Diese Worte klangen verdammt sexy und am liebsten hätte ich ihm die Hand in die Hose geschoben, doch plötzlich wandte er sich ab.

Als ich einen Moment perplex dastand, spürte ich etwas, was sich von hinten an mich drückte. „Oh… Edward?" Jasper legte mir einen Arm um den Bauch, drehte mich ein wenig zur Seite, damit er an mir vorbeischreiten konnte.

Er schlug mit ihm ein und beide grinsten sich an. „Was machst du hier?"

Edward zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern „Meinen Nachbar besuchen? Muss ich einen verdammten Grund haben und verflucht nochmal bei dir vorbeizuschauen?" Er zog eine Augenbraun empor und grinste.

„Du? Niemals, was soll ich auch dagegen sagen? In der Hecke ist ein Loch, hab wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Besuch. Ich glaub, ich komm ein anderes Mal wieder."

„Nein, warte!", hielt er Edward auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Du kommst eigentlich ganz gelegen. Ich muss noch ein bisschen Arbeiten. Du könntest Bella Gesellschaft leisten, bevor ich zu euch herunterkomme. Sonst ist sie allein."

„Klar wieso nicht? Ist sowieso aufregender, als allein in meinem gottverdammten verlassen Haus zu sitzen."

„Passt doch, Arschloch", lachte Jasper und drehte sich mit einem Blick auf mich noch mal um. Edward und ich sahen ihm hinterher, bis seine Gestalt aus unserem Blickfeld verschwand und wir die Tür zuschlugen hörten.

Er wusste ja nicht, was er damit angerichtet hatte! Oh ja verdammt ich würde wegen diesem Wichser heute noch sterben. Auf was hatte ich mich da bitte eingelassen? Keuchend drückte ich mich an Edward vorbei. Was hatte ich mir bitte erhofft? Guten Sex bekam ich auch woanders! Meine Hand lag auf meiner Stirn, als hätte ich Fieber und ich zielte meine Tasche an.

„Das war eine schreckliche Idee", murmelte ich und spürte, wie Edward mir folgte. Bevor ich meine Tasche aufheben konnte, hielt er mein Handgelenk fest und drehte mich zu sich um.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Seit wann macht eine Schlampe wie du sich Gedanken, mit wem er fickt?" Er hatte ja Recht.

„Das ist etwas anderes!", zischte ich wütend, doch ich spürte, wie seine Hand meinen Rücken hinab wanderte, als er sie dahin legte.

„Wirklich? Denk ich auch…", hauchte er und kam mir immer näher. „Viel Spannender und erotischer. Ein Geheimnis, etwas Verbotenes. Oh ja, das macht das alles nur noch intensiver." Er biss mir regelrecht in den Hals und drückte mich so weit zurück, dass ich mich an seinen Schultern festhielt.

Und wiedermal, war mein Widerstand nutzlos … und das war echt peinlich, denn nach diesen Worten sollte ich nur noch mehr gegen ihn ankämpfen! Es war nur Sex und so lange es nicht darüber hinausging und es keiner mitbekam, war es nicht nötig es zu ändern. Doch das Problem war, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dies alles würde überschritten werden? Dass er es darauf anlegte, mich zu verwirren.

„Jasper", nuschelte ich nur noch, als seine Lippen meine streiften und Edward sich ein wenig entfernte. Er leckte mir über die Lippen, bevor er die Schultern zuckte. Die Angst, dass uns jemand sehen konnte, machte es mir echt schwer. In die Schule hatte ich keine Hemmungen, aber hier konnte einfach jemand über den Zaun spicken.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich und nur zu gern, ich kam ihnen entgegen, als ich mich an ihn presste. Seine Hand wanderte unter meine Shorts und ich stöhnte, als seine warme Hand auf meinem nackten Hintern lag. Er grinste an meine Lippen, bevor seine Finger in meiner Hose, hauchzart über das zarte Fleisch strichen.

Die Vorfreude, dass er gleich vorne ankommen würde, ließ mich feucht werden und nur zu deutlich spürte ich, wie erregt er war. Mein Stöhnen wurde, Gott sei Dank, durch unsere Lippen gedämpft. Und gerade, als seine Finger, meinen Venushügel, ganz zart hinab wanderte, hörten wir ein Poltern und ließ uns auseinander fahren.

„Wieso stehen alte Leute auf Papierkram und tippen die Scheiße nicht einfach in den PC ab?", stöhnend warf Jasper unzählige Ordner auf das Sofa und kam zu uns an die Terrassentür. Schnell setzte sich Edward auf eine Bank und überschlug die Beine. Guter Junge …

„Dein Job.", sagte ich nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh ja und erinnere mich daran, keine Angestellten mehr über vierzig anzustellen, die anderen kennen sich wenigsten mit einem elektrischen Gerät aus und ich hab nicht mehr solch ein Papiersalat in meinem Haus!" Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und sammelte sich kurz mit einem Seufzen.

„Naja, ich hab's aufgegeben…ich gebe die Arbeit ab und lasse so einen blöden Lehrling meine Arbeit machen." Er hockte sich neben Edward und stellte diesem ein Bier vor seine Nase. Sie hoben die Flaschen und prosteten sich zu.

„Ihr scheint euch nicht amüsiert zu haben", bemerkte Jasper und nahm ein Schluck von seinem kühlen Bier. „Mann, ich hätte jetzt Lust auf einen Joint."

„Bella ist eine vielversprechende Partnerin, wenn es um Zeit vertreiben geht, Jasper", bemerkte Edward und Jasper zog eine Augenbraun in die Höhe.

„Ich langweile mich zu Tode", erklärte ich ihm und deutete auf Edward. „Eine Schlaftablette hat mehr Elan, wie dieser Wichser", giftete ich und gerade wollte er protestieren, als mein Handy klingelte.

„Ich hoffe es ist nichts wichtiges B-man, ich stecke gerade in dem besten Sex meines Lebens."

*„Klar du Schlampe, deswegen gehst du auch ans Telefon und lässt es dir nicht von dem Typ besorgen", lachte Blake lautstark und ich grinste. Der verdammte Knoten in meinem Inneren löste sich auf und ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, kotzen zu müssen.

„Halt doch deine Klappe, du weißt ich lüge nie!"

*„Ich bin der der Sklave vom Papst", höhnte Blake.

„Hey noch ein Bier Ed…" Erschrocken keuchte ich auf und hielt Jasper den Mund zu, bevor er den Namen aussprechen konnte.

*„Bist du bei Jasper?", hörte ich Blake sagen und hörte Josh und Eli im Hintergrund herumschreien.

„Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?"

*„Würde ich dann fragen?", stöhnte er.

„Scheint wohl so. Ist aber kein großes Ding, hab nur so bei ihm vorbei geschaut."

„Wie du meinst. Kommst du dann, wir wollten eigentlich noch weg?"

„Ah stimmt… ich komme. Gib mir noch eine Stunde und ich stehe vor eurer Tür." Mit den Worten legte ich auf, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Tja Edward, das war wohl unser Treffen bei Jasper, wie erotisch.

„Tja Jungs, man ruft mich", grinste ich und steckte mein Handy in die Tasche.

„Wann stehst du mal still?" Jasper steckte sich gerade eine Zigarette an, als er dies nuschelte und Edward nachdenklich mit seinem Fuß wippte.

„Mein Leben ist aufregend, ich steh nie still. Warum den auch? Gibt es einen Grund?" Schnell schnappte ich mir die Tasche, gab Jasper einen Kuss auf den Mund und hob bei Edward kurz die Hand. Ich sah, wie sein Mund zuckte, doch garantiert nicht vor Glück. Kein Kuss für Edward, armer Junge.

Daheim ging ich schnell duschen und machte mich in Rekordzeit fertig. „Nur eine dreiviertel Stunde Bella? Du wirst immer besser", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, als ich auf die Uhr blickte und vor der fremden Eingangstür stehen blieb. Ich grinste einfach nur, als Blake die Tür aufmachte.

„Nach dem geilsten Sex deines Lebens sollten deine Wangen glühen und deine Haut nur so nach Sex riechen", grinste er und klatschte mir auf den Po.

„Ich hab natürlich geduscht", hauchte ich „Und weißt du was? Ich musste dabei an dich denken", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und verschaffte ihm ein Grinsen.

„Ich bleib wie immer Außenseiter", seufzte Nick theatralisch, der sich an Blake vorbeidrückte.

„Und was soll ich sagen?", schnaufte Eli und küsste mich kurz auf den Mund, genauso wie Cat.

„Ihr seht echt scharf aus… alle", grinste ich und drehte mich im Kreis, als mein Outfit gelobt wurde.

„Genug geschleimt, wenn wir so weiter machen, sind die alle schon betrunken, bevor wir mitmachen können", höhnte Josh und wir quetschten uns kichernd in ein Auto.

„Fuck und ich hab erst geduscht, jetzt reiben wir uns aneinander und ich fange an zu schwitzen!", beschwerte ich mich, als ich gerade einen Arm unter Nicks Arsch hervorzog und ihn boxte.

„Du wirst nachher noch um einiges mehr schwitzen, Baby", hauchte Nick.

„Natürlich. Ich werde tanzen und noch mehr tanzen. Trinken und trinken und noch mehr trinken", versicherte ich ihm „Und dabei wird mir der Schweiß die Stirn herunter laufen, kleine Schweißperlen, werden mein Dekolleté entlang tropfen. Willst du ablecken?", seufzte ich.

„Mistkerl, kann der kein Auto fahren!?", knurrte Josh vorne und drückte kräftig auf die Hupe.

„Josh… du hast ihm… gerade die Vorfahrt genommen", erklärte Eli trocken.

„Huh?" Perplex drehte er sich um.

„Schau nach vorne!", kreischte Blake und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Windschutzscheibe.

„Ist ja gut.", nuschelte Josh und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Du hast ihm wirklich die Vorfahrt genommen", kicherte Cat und wedelte mit der Hand „Du hast gerade ein Schild übersehen. Kennst du es? Vorfahrtgewähren?"

„Ist nicht wahr!", verteidigte er sich und Cat zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während sie grinste.

„Wie wäre es wenn du jetzt anhältst, wir sind schon an dem Club vorbeigefahren!", stöhnte Nick und sofort drückte Josh auf die Bremse, so dass es uns nach vorne drückte.

„Joshua!", riefen wir alle gleichzeitig, doch er legte nur den Rückwärtsgang ein und schmuggelte sich in eine Parklücke.

„Sicher angekommen. Keine Verletzten. Keine Tote!", grinste er sich selbst im Spiegel an.

„Du hast echt einen an der Klatsche. Du tickst nicht mehr ganz…ehrlich. Egal was du genommen hast, ich will auch was davon." Tief zog ich die Nachtluft in meine Lunge, als ich ausstieg und uns der Türsteher durch winkte. Flatterndes Licht empfing uns und der Geruch, der einfach in so einen Club gehörte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als ich all die Körper sah, die sich auf der Tanzfläche aneinander rieben.

„Erst müssen wir was intus haben, bevor wir uns unters Volk mischen." Nick deutete auf einen freie Sitzecke und schob Cat in diese Richtung.

„Stimmt, sonst würdest du dich ja nicht auf die Tanzfläche trauen, du Schwuchtel! Blamieren würdest du dich!", lachte ich laut und Nick sah mich ernst an.

„Von wegen!...Ich h…"

„Ausreden, nichts als Ausreden. Dein Schwanz in der Hose ist dir wohl abgefallen!", höhnte ich und wollte ihm gerade in den Schritt greifen, als er meinen Arm festhielt.

„Rabbit, wie Recht du doch hast! Eier? Schwanz? Besitzt er so etwas? Aber nicht jeder kann so viel in der Hose haben wie ich!", kicherte Blake und fasste sich demonstrativ an die Hose.

„Oh B-man glaub mir, Bella weiß genau, wie es in meiner Hose aussieht. Ihr Mund hat jede verdammte Rille auf meinem Schwanz erforscht. Sie könnte eine Skizze aus dem Gedächtnis zeichnen!" Nick biss mir bei seinen Worten in den Finger und ich zog ihn entrüstet weg.

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab! Aber gewaltig! Lass uns jetzt was trinken!", schnauzte ich und wollte zu der Sitzecke gehen, als Nick mich wieder zu sich zog.

„Du wolltest es so. Hast mich regelrecht mit deinen Worten herausgefordert also…Ladys first." Er wies mit seiner Hand auf die Tanzfläche und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hier tanzte man nie allein, denn es war voll, dass dich Leute immer umgaben. Ich hob die Arme und ließ meine Hüfte im Takt des lauten Beats kreisen. Langsam fuhr ich mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und grinste Nick an.

Als ich mir über die Lippen leckte, löste er sich aus der Starre und kam zu mir herüber. Ein Arm schloss sich um meinen Rücken und er drückte mich an ihn. Doch unbeeindruckt davon, kreisten meine Hüften weiter. Nur automatisch fuhr ich mit meinen Händen seine Brust entlang und biss ihm dann in den Hals, bevor ich meinen Kopf zurückwarf.

Sein Atem strich über die Haut meines Halses, als ich langsam meinen Kopf zurück bog und unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Ich starrte in seine braunen Augen, die bei diesem Licht schwarz wirkten. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und demonstrativ legte er mir eine Hand auf die Hüften und zog mich an seinen Körper. Ich spürte, wie er sich im Takt der Musik bewegte und mich mit sich zog.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen als ich spürte, wie seine Hand weiter herunter wanderte und auf meinem Arsch liegen blieb, nur um mich noch mehr an sich zu drücken. Unsere Nasen streiften sich und ich musste mich wirklich demonstrativ gegen mich selbst wehren, um ihm nicht meine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken und verdammt ja, es viel mir schwer!

„Komm", hauchte ich nur und packte ihn an der Hand, als ich ihn zu den anderen zog „Ich kann nicht mehr", murmelte ich und schluckte mein aufgeflammtes Verlangen herunter. Der Abend war noch jung und ich wollte nicht jetzt schon auf dem Klo landen und mich ficken lassen.

„Man hat euch zwei gar nicht gesehen", seufzte Eli frustriert und drehte einer ihre Locken zwischen den Fingern.

„Bella!", kicherte Cat „Deine Wangen reichen schon aus und ich weiß, dass es heiß hergegangen ist."

„Tja, siehst du Mal Catherine, manche Menschen schaffen es sich gegenseitig in einem Tanz zu erregen, du würdest es nicht mal nackt, in einem Bett irgendeines Typs schaffen, der volltrunken ist." Blake sah sie starr an und verzog die Lippen missbilligend. Die zwei konnten es nie lassen…

„Wirklich? Ich glaube deinem Vater hat es gefallen, als ich ihn geritten hab!", keifte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Wir sahen sie alle an und am liebsten wollte ich wissen ob dies stimmte, doch zu zutrauen war es ihr. Blake blieb still, er sah sie an, als konnte er nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Als er schwieg, grinste Cat und musterte ihre Fingernägel.

„Weißt du noch, als du weg warst? Das Sporttrainingslager? Wir sind uns zufällig begegnet… mhm er konnte die Finger nicht von mir lassen und ich muss zugeben, dein Vater war nicht schlecht, im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, ich bevorzuge jetzt ältere Männer. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Rabbit mit Jasper so ihren Spaß hatte, nicht wahr?" Ich brach in Gelächter aus und nickte.

„Lebenserfahrung hat ihren Vorteil", kicherte ich und Blake knurrte, während die anderen ebenfalls lachten.

„Pass nur auf, was du sagst, du kleine Schlampe, denn sonst, zerr ich dich nach hinten und fick dich, bis du kotzen musst, denn ich werde so lang in dich hineinpumpen, bis dir schlecht wird!" Nick klopfte Blake beruhigend auf die Schulter und Cat winkte ab. B-man schnaufte einmal durch und sah Cat starr an.

„Ich werde dir nicht glauben.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Was warum? Weil dein Vater Brillenträger ist und an einem Schreibtisch anständige Arbeit erledigt?" Cat fuhr sie über den Arm, als sie sich höhnisch zurücklehnte.

„Nein, weil er sich nicht auf eine Schlampe wie dich einlassen würde."

„Da siehst du mal, wie du dich in Menschen täuscht." Cat biss sich auf die Lippen, als wollte sie Blake ärgern. Oh nur zu gern würde ich gerne wissen, ob sie dies tatsächlich getan hatte. Blake schwieg und starrte sie an.

„Ok… Stopp. Das waren eure fünf Minuten Streiterei und jetzt kehrt verdammt nochmal Ruhe ein!" Eli schob die Unterlippe vor und dies klappte immer, denn die beiden seufzten auf. Es war nicht immer so, dass sie sich stritten, es waren meistens immer nur paar Minuten, Kommentare und das höchstens ein bis zweimal am Tag. Aber sonst gingen die beiden eigentlich normal miteinander um. Doch ich sah, wie Blake dieses Thema nicht in Ruhe ließ und er unbedingt wissen wollte, ob Cats Worte wahr waren. Doch wie ich sie kannte, würde sie nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken, zumindest nicht bei ihm.

Ich sah auf mein leeres Glas und dann auf die Uhr. Morgen hatten wir Schule und wir hatten schon halb eins... Schulterzuckend erhob ich mich.

„Hey.", nuschelte Josh, der einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte und ich tätschelte ihm den Arm und deutete auf mein leeres Glas. Und verdammt, mir war mein Fuß eingeschlafen. Auf dem Weg zur Bar schüttelte ich mir meine Haare aus und versuchte das Kribbeln in meinem Bein zu ignorieren aber verdammt, es fühlte sich so an, als würde ich auf einem scheiß Gips laufen, der mir bei jeder Bewegung einen Stromschlag verabreichen würde.

Stöhnend lehnte ich an die Bar und deutete einfach nur auf den Drink, meines Nachbars, den ich ebenfalls haben wollte. Plötzlich musste ich mich an der Theke festhalten, als ich stutzte. Fuck…

An der anderen Seite der Theke stand Edward, lässig lehnte er gegen die Bar. Er war umgeben von mehreren Leuten und ich sah eine schwarzhaarige Frau neben ihm lachen, sie warf den Kopf zurück, starrte zu ihm hoch, während sie ihm leicht die Brust tätschelte. Verstohlen betrachtete ich das Bild und sah ebenfalls, wie Edward den Kopf in den Nacken warf und herzhaft lachte. Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Blick durch die Bar schweifte und dann bei mir hängen blieb, sofort erstarb das wunderbare Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er blickte einfach nur in meine Richtung.

Arschloch, schau weg!, schrie es in meinem Inneren. Doch selbst, als mir der Barkeeper den Drink vor die Nase stellte und mir das Geld aus der Hand nahm, sah ich nicht weg. Nur ganz leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und blickte verwirrt auf meinen Drink. Hatte ich gedacht, Edward würde nicht feiern gehen oder hätte keine Freunde? Ich versuchte mich wieder einzukriegen und schüttelte den Kopf um dann einen kräftigen Schluck meines Drinks zu nehmen… leer. Und wieder deutete ich auf mein Glas um ein neues zu bekommen.

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich spürte, dass er neben mich getreten war und seufzte dann auf, bevor ich ihm in die Augen blickte.  
„Bist du verrückt! Verpiss dich! Wenn uns jemand sieht…", schnauzte ich ihn an und ließ den Satz offen. Er konnte sich denken, was ich sagen wolle.

„Ich sehe niemand, der uns bemerken könnte", zuckte er mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an die Theke, während ich immer noch verkrampft da saß.

„Meine Freunde und zufällig deine?", fragte ich ihn spöttisch und er wandte den Kopf ab um sich umzublicken.

„Die sehen ziemlich beschäftigt aus und meine…" Er grinste „…wissen nicht, dass du meine Schülerin bist." Die anderen waren wirklich beschäftigt. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und Blake und Cat schienen sich wieder einmal zu zanken.

„Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen."

„Ach sollten wir?" Überrascht zog ich meine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und wie wir das sollten!", stieß er aus, knallte dem Barkeeper einen Schein auf die Theke, bevor er mich am Arm packte und auf die Tanzfläche zog. Er drehte mich, einmal um meine eigene Achse, bevor, er mich an sich zog und lächelte.

„Schon mal richtig getanzt?"

„Immer", keuchte ich und schloss mich schnell seinem Rhythmus an, die er mit seinen Beinen und seiner Hüfte hinlegte. Seine Finger bohrten sich in meine Hüfte, als er mich umdrehte und mein Rücken gegen seine Brust knallte. Seine Finger malten kleine Kreise auf meinem Bauch, als der Beat langsamer und sinnlicher wurde, als hätte er dies voraus gesehen. Kräfte presste er sein Becken an meines, er brachte mich um den Verstand und ich wollte ihn, jede Faser seines Körpers und seinen verdammten Schwanz in mir.

Kräftig presste ich meinen Mund zusammen, damit mir kein Stöhnen entlockt wurde, das armselig geklungen hätte. Ich spürte seinen Atem im meinem Nacken, der warm war, der meinen Hals zum Schwitzen brachte und mich fantasieren ließ, wo ich seinen Mund noch gerne hätte. Er war immer darauf bedacht, dass er mit dem Rücken zu meinen Freunden stand.

Meine Hände zuckten, als ich durch meine Haare fuhr und es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Ich ließ ein Gurren aus meiner Kehle entweichen, hob die Arme und schlang sie von hinten um seinen Nacken. Edward stöhnte, als dies uns noch enger aneinander drückte. Seine Zähne senkten sich an meine Schulter, doch der Schmerz hielt nicht lange, denn versöhnend strich er mit seiner feuchten und wohlig warmen Zunge darüber.

Sein Mund schloss sich begierig um meine Haut und er saugte. Keuchend ließ ich den Kopf nach vorne baumeln, als das Gefühl immer intensiver wurde. Als sich jedoch ein leichtes Ziehen an meiner Schulter ausbreitete, drehte ich mich schnell um und sah ihn empört an.

„Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich dort einen verdammten Knutschfleck hinterlassen?!" Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen sollte und spickte zu meiner Schulter. Ich griff danach und verrenkte meinen Kopf um dort etwas zu sehen „Du Pisser!", schrie ich ihn an und betrachtete den großen Fleck „Könntest du deine Saugkraft und deine Zungentechnik nicht an einer anderen Stelle meines Körpers ausprobieren?!" Mein wütendes Knurren war nicht zu überhören.

Plötzlich grinste er anzüglich und ich schnaubte „Oh ja Bella….Saugkraft und Zungentechnik? Andere Stellen? Verführst du mich gerade?", hauchte er und drückte mich wieder an sich. Ich verstand seine Worte gegen die laute Musik und wollte mich von ihm lösen, doch als ich seinen Mund an meinem Hals spürte, wie er immer weiter nach oben wanderte, ließ es mich alles vergessen.

„Dein Schwanz in meinem Mund, du kleine Schlampe, das ist Saugkraft und Zungentechnik." Oh ja er hatte Recht. Der Gedanke an seinen Schwanz, wie ich ihn mit meiner Zunge umspielte und wie einen Lolli lutschte, ließ mich alles vergessen und verdammt noch einmal tropfen.

„Ja, stell es dir vor, stell es dir genau vor. Wie ich in deinem Mund komme. Wie ich dich aufs Bett schmeiße und dir zeige, was mein Mund alles kann. Ich nehm dich, du liegst unter mir. Ich nehme dich von hinten und zum Schluss darfst du mich reiten. Ich komme ganz tief in dir und du wirst meinen fucking Namen schreien."

Mit einem Ruck, packte ich ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn fest an die nächste Wand. Seine Beschreibung reichte aus um mir ein Kopfkino zu bereiten, das ich noch heute Abend erleben wollte. Ich drückte mich an ihn und sah durch meine Wimpern hindurch, zu ihm auf. Verführerisch leckte ich mir über die Lippen und strich langsam mit meinem Finger, seine muskulöse Brust empor.

Ich musste ihn unbedingt einmal fragen, wie alt er war. Ich hatte ihn nie danach gefragt… vielleicht aus Angst. Jasper war 28, also sollte es mich nicht mehr wirklich kümmern.

„Du weißt schon, was du gerade angestellt hast, oder?" Seine Hände wanderten meinen Rücken herab und umfassten meinen Po. Ich musste dem Drang widerstehen, meine Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen.

„Ich will genau das, was du mir beschrieben hast. Jede verdammte Fantasie, die in deinem kranken Hirn umhergeschwirrt ist." Er knurrte, als könnte er nicht glauben, was ich gerade von mir gab. Wieso denn nicht? Ich wollte heute sowieso jemanden abschleppen, oder zumindest Nick den Vorstritt lassen… tja Planänderung.

Seine Lippen legten sich unerwartet auf meine. Seine großen Hände legten sich auf meinen Hinterkopf und grub seine Finger in meine Haare, um mich näher an sich zu drücken.

„Komm", hauchte er benommen und küsste immer wieder begierig meinen Mund. Er drehte uns und hielt mich an der Wand gefangen, verdeckte mich vor der tanzenden Masse.

„Wohin?", nuschelte ich und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf. Als ob ich nicht wüsste wohin. Doch es war aufregend, wir hatten bisher nur in der Schule Sex und der Gedanke, dass er mich irgendwo anders fickte, erregte mich, ließ mein Unterleib zucken.

„Zu mir." Das ließ mich kurz stocken. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es geschafft, all das was ich mir in den vergangenen Tagen aufgebaut hatte, einzureißen. Er wollte privat werden, ich lehnte ab. Er versuchte es immer wieder und ich wich aus. Jetzt waren wir in diesem Club und er hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Dann komm", murmelte ich und spickte über seine Schulter, Edward blickte ebenfalls kurz zu meinen Freunden, die sich prächtig amüsierten. Edward drehte sich weg und zog mich mit sich. Seine Hand an meiner Taille brannte und ich musste mich konzentrieren um mein Handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

_Hab meinen Anker ausgeworfen und einen verdammten Ficker gefunden!  
Denk gar nicht daran, mich in den nächsten Stunden anzurufen!  
Sehen uns morgen, melde mich wie immer!  
Bella 3 _

Schnell schickte ich Eli die Nachricht und wurde stöhnend an Edwards Brust gedrückt, als er nach meiner Jacke an der Garderobe suchte. Bevor ich ihm zu Hilfe eilen konnte, verschloss er meine Lippen und zog mir die Jacke über die Schultern.

„Wir nehmen mein Auto.", hauchte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Hab sowieso keines dabei, bin dir wohl vollkommen ausgeliefert."

„Scheint wohl so, niemand weiß wo du bist." Er führte mich mit schnellen Schritten über den Parkplatz.

„Das wissen sie oft nicht", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und fing mir einen Blick von der Seite ein. Schnell öffnete Edward mir die Beifahrertür und ich schlüpfte hinein. Viel zu lange, kam mir die Fahrt vor und quälte meine verdammte Muschi, die bei jedem Schlagloch zuckte.

Als wir vor seinem Haus hielten, spickte ich zu Jaspers Haus hinüber und sah, dass Licht brannte. Edward packte mich am Arm und führte mich zur Haustüre. Zischend entzog ich ihm meinen Arm und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Doch als er die Haustüre aufdrückte, war mein Vorhaben, mir das Haus genauer anzusehen vergessen, denn er zog mich schnell eine Treppe hoch und ich fragte mich, warum ein alleinlebender Mann, ein so großes Haus besitzen sollte. Vielleicht lebte er ja gar nicht allein…

Der Gedanken wurde verdrängte, als Edward mich an die Wand drückte und ich wieder vollkommen bei der Sache war. „Du weißt schon, dass es das erste Mal ist, das wir woanders als in der Schule ficken", hauchte ich stöhnend, während seine Zunge, meinen Hals hinunter fuhr und mich quälte.

Schnell hob er mich hoch und drückte mich stärker an die Wand. Ich spürte seine Finger an meinen String und grinste. „Das ist verdammt erregend, Bella. Es reicht aus, um mich zum Platzen zu bringen. Dich in meinen Schlafzimmer zu wissen, macht mein Schwanz so hart wie noch nie."

Es war alles viel zu eng, vor allem weil Edward nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, mir meinen String von den Füßen zu ziehen, doch er fand einen Weg und drang ganz plötzlich in mich ein. Ein intensives Ziehen, das sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, als er einfach so in mich eingedrungen war und inne halten musste. Überrascht krallte ich mich in seine Schulter und reckte mein Kinn in die Höhe, als ich einfach so kam und Edward in mir zuckte. Eine dieser erregenden Wellen, wollte nicht abklingen und Edward bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Ein verdammter Orgasmus, als er einfach so in mich eindrang.

„Wie schön zu sehen, wie schnell ich dich zum Kommen bringen kann, du kleine Schlampe", nuschelte er, als er mich fester gegen die Wand drückte.

„Tja, was ich von dir nicht behaupten kann", stöhnte ich abgehackt.

„Oh glaub mir, ich wäre gekommen, hätte ich nicht so eine starke Selbstbeherrschung. Doch ich will, dass du immer und immer wieder kommst, ich werde dich quälen und morgen wirst du so wund sein, dass jeder Schritt dich quält." Als ich antworten wollte, presste er sich weiter in mich und brachte mich zum Stöhnen. Verzweifelt krallte ich mich an ihn und versuchte zu verhindern, dass sich meine Beine um seine Hüften lösten, weil meine Muskeln nachgeben wollten.

Ohne große Mühe hob er mich von der Wand und ließ uns aufs Bett gleiten, doch als er mich ansah und grinste, hätte ich es ahnen müssen, denn er zog sich langsam aus mir zurück und ließ mich frustriert aufschreien, als ich ihm mein Becken entgegen reckte.

Zögernd sah ich ihn an, als er vollkommen aus mir ausgedrungen war und ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr sein Schwanz nach mir, nach meiner Pussy, rief.

„Du verzehrst dich nach mir", erinnerte ich ihn, doch langsam streiften mir seine Finger meinen Rock von den Beinen und der String folgte dem Stück Stoff.

„Oh glaub mir, ich kann warten. Andere Leute liegen um diese Uhrzeit schon im Bett, doch mein Tag beginnt erst jetzt… versprochen. Denn wir werden fucking viel Sport treiben", erklärte er mir sachlich und küsste sich von meinem Schambein zu meinem Hüften hoch. Ungeduldig riss ich mir mein Oberteil vom Körper und als ich mich aufsetzte, um meinen BH zu öffnen, hielt Edward meine Hände fest.

Sanft drückte er mich ins Kissen, als ich frustriert seufzte. „Wir hatten in der Schule noch nicht einmal Zeit, uns auszuziehen", erklärte er mir, als er über mich glitt und langsam mit seinem Finger den Bauchnabel abwärts, eine unsichtbare Linie nachfuhr. „Denkst du jetzt wirklich, ich lass mir keine Zeit?"

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und küsste zart meinen Rippenbogen. „Ich lass mir Zeit, um dich zu erkunden, ich will alles sehen. Wir hatten wilden Sex. Ich hab dich verdammt nochmal jedes Mal gefickt. Lass uns jetzt fünf Gänge zurück fahren", murmelte er nur noch und legte sich auf mich um mich zu küssen. Überrascht empfing ich seinen Mund und vergrub meine Finger in seinem Haar.

„Ich kann es auch langsam und glaub mir, danach wird dein Körper, nein dein Schwanz, nach mir schreien", stöhnte ich und fuhr heißhungervoll seine Brust nach oben.

„Soll mir recht sein. Ich fick dich jetzt, wie ich will und danach darfst du mich ficken, so wie du es gerne möchtest", erklärte er schulterzuckend während seine Lippen weiter arbeiteten.

„Ich bin gespannt ob du mich zu einem Orgasmus bekommen wirst, mit Schnecken hab ich nicht viel am Hut. Sie langweilen mich schnell. Sensual-Sexstand nie auf meiner Beliebtheitsliste." Gierig verschränkte ich die Füße hinter seinem Rücken und versuchte ihm die Kontrolle zu entreißen.

„Ich werde jede Faser deines Körpers zum Beben bringen, keine Sorge", murmelte er gelassen und ich gab auf. Ich würde ihn und mich, danach schon an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen. Seine Hände waren überall um mich zu berühren und ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich in seinem Bett lag und es nicht wieder die Wand oder ein Tisch geworden war… Edwards Bett.

„Ich liebe es", hörte ich ihn murmeln, als er die letzten Stoffstücke zwischen uns entfernte. Seine Hände wanderten meine Oberschenkel empor, griffen nach meinen Hüften und liebkosten meine Brustwarzen. Verlangend streckte ich mich ihm entgegen, weil ich dieses langsame Tempo einfach nicht kannte.

„Wunderbar", murmelte er und nahm meine Brust in den Mund, um langsam daran zu saugen. Ich wusste, dass er erregt war und konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wie er so beherrscht sein konnte. Nur langsam drang seine Zunge an meine Brustwarze und spielte mit ihr, bevor er die andere in die Hand nahm und leicht zwickte.

„Wenn ich noch sterbe, bist du Schuld du verdammtes Arschloch", keuchte ich gepresste und reckte ihm mein Becken entgegen. Wir waren nackt, heiß aufeinander, ich feucht und er steif, sein verdammter Schwanz stand wie eine Eins, also warum fickte er mich nicht? Auf was wartete er bitte?

„Jeden Zentimeter Haut", murmelte er und glitt an mir herunter.

„Was?" Frustriert krallte ich mich ins Kissen.

„Ich werde jeden Zentimeter Haut küssen, bevor ich dich nehmen werde. Ganz langsam." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich frustriert aufseufzte, als er langsam meine Beine öffnete und die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel küsste. Vorsichtig und immer wieder stupste seine Zunge gegen die Haut. Nie kam er dahin, wo ich ihn wirklich sehnlichst wünschte.

Als ich ihn an den Haaren hochzog, konnte ich gerade noch erreichen, dass er meinen Venushügel küsste und mir dann hartnäckig in die Brust biss. Es war ein Schmerz, der pure Süße in mir verbreitet.

Als er sich stöhnend und ächzend auf mir nieder ließ, öffnete ich meine Beine breitwillig und schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte. Seine langen muskulösen Finger griffen nach meiner Hüfte, sie wanderte langsam weiter herunter, bis er mir kräftiger in das Fleisch meines Schenkels griff und mein Bein noch stärker um seine Hüfte schlingen. Jeden Zentimeter Haut konnte ich auf mir spüren und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, als er weiter fortfuhr mich zu liebkosen.

Die Zeit verging und seine Lippen hörten einfach nicht auf, mich zu berühren. Jedes Mal stand ich vor dem Orgasmus und er brachte mich dazu, nicht zu kommen, indem er seinen Kopf auf meine Brust legte und sie immer wieder mit den Lippen berührte.

Schon allein diese Frustration würde dazu führen, dass ich später so heftig kommen würde, dass es sich in meine Erinnerung einprägte.

„Soll ich?", murmelte Edward nach einer Weile an meinem Hals und rieb sich an mir. Ein gequältes Ächzen drang aus meiner Kehle, doch das war ihm nicht Antwort genug. Er biss mir in die Backe „Soll ich weiter machen? Einen Schritt weiter gehen?"

„Ja", presste ich hervor und legte meine Beine auf die Matratze, sodass ich meine Beine weiter öffnen konnte. Ich machte ihm so viel Platz wie ich konnte. Meine Fingernägel waren in seinem Rücken versenkt, wanderten zu seinem Hintern, der fest angespannt war und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte, als ich ihn nach unter drückte.

Verwirrt sah ich ihm in die Augen „Wir haben nie über Verhütung geredet", nuschelte er an meinem Mund und wollte zum Schränkchen neben dem Bett greifen. Schnell umfasste ich seine Hand und legte sie auf meine Brust.

„Wir haben so viele Male miteinander gefickt und jetzt machst du dir Gedanken?" Er stöhnte, als ich mich ihm entgegen reckte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich nehme die Pille. Ich will deinen Schwanz ohne jegliche Hülle in mir spüren."

„Du solltest nicht ohne Kondom mit jemanden schlafen", stöhnte er, als ich seinen Schwanz umfasste.

„Keine Sorge, du bist eine Ausnahme." So wie meine Freunde, mit denen ich schlafe „Ich vertrau dir." So wie den anderen. Aber das brauchte er ja nicht zu wissen. „Mach jetzt endlich. Bitte. Ich will dich verdammt noch mal in mir spüren."

Er lachte dunkel auf, fasste mit einer Hand unter meine Kniekehle meines angewinkelten Beines und hob es weiter in die Luft, presste es in meine Richtung. Keinen Moment ließ er mich aus den Augen und auch ich wollte meinen Blick nicht von ihm losreißen. Was war verdammt nochmal mit mir los?

Überrascht über dieses Intensive Gefühl, drückte ich meinen Kopf ins Kissen, als er ganz langsam in mich eindrang. Er bog seinen Rücken durch und streckte seinen Kopf in die Höhe, als er vollkommen in mich eingedrungen war. Sonst war es immer hart und schnell. Das hier war ein Moment, den man genießen konnte.

Widerwillig ließ er sich auf mir nieder und drückte mich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht weiter in die Matratze. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dass er sich in mir bewegte. In meiner Muschi zuckte es bereits vor Vorfreunde.

Er stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab, um mir in die Augen zu sehen, als er das erste Mal sich in mir bewegte. Meine Oberschenkel begannen zu zittern, als ich dies spürte. Es war anders wie die anderen Male. Intensiver, viel intensiver. Das war unglaublich, so ein Gefühl hatte ich bei keinem Mal, als er mich fickte.

Es war auch normalerweise eine billige Affäre, die nichts weiter beinhaltete, als Sex in der Schule. Da waren wir uns auch ohne Worte einigen. Doch jetzt führte er mich in Versuchung und ich wusste, ich konnte nicht wiiderstehen. Bevor ich mit einem x-Belieben Typen in einer Toilette verschwand, bediente ich mich doch lieber bei Edward und klingelte an seiner Tür. Wenn er nicht da sein würde, wohnte Jasper nebenan. Es war eine verdammte Fickstraße.

Ich bevorzugte es immer, mit meinen Freunden zu schlafen. Nick, Josh, Blake, Cat, Eli, Jasper und jetzt auch Edward. Wir waren uns alle einig, dass es nur Sex war, nichts weiter, nichts Verbindliches. Es war besser, als das man mit irgendeinem Typ verschwand, auch wenn mich manchmal dies reizte. Mit einem Unbekannten zu verschwinden und leidenschaftliche Minuten verbringen.

Doch Nick mochte es sowieso nicht besonders, also bot er sich häufiger an, was ich natürlich mit einem Achselzucken hinnahm. Der Pisser liebte es, mit mir zu schlafen und das kam mir nur gelegen.

„Soll ich weiter machen?", presste er hervor und ich konnte seine Zähne in meiner Haut spüren, als er ungeduldig wurde.

„Mach weiter und rede nicht so viel!", fauchte ich benommen von meiner Erregung. Er senkte stöhnend seinen Kopf an meine Haut und presste seine Stirn an meinen Hals. Kräftig presste er seine Hüfte zurück und drückte mich an sich. Er verharrte so und drückte weiter, als könnte er noch weiter in mich eindringen. Vorsichtig hob er eines meiner Beine ein wenig an und so war es. Er bewegte sich nicht zurück, sondern drückte seine Hüfte einfach gegen meine Pussy, die zu explodieren drohte. Nur zu deutlich spürte ich seinen Schwanz in mir, der sich nach vorne drängen wollte.

Das Gefühl war atemberaubend und ließ meine Nippel steif werden. Seine Brust, die daran rieb, schaffte es mir einen erregenden Schauer zu geben.

„Mehr", stöhnte ich und wie ich wollte, zog er seine Hüfte zurück um noch einmal langsam in mich einzudringen. Doch diesmal zögerte er nicht lange um seine Hüfte wieder zurück zu ziehen, bevor ich überhaupt das Gefühl der Fülle genießen konnte. Er bewegte sich nicht schnell, ein langsames unregelmäßiges Tempo schlug er ein, das verdammt noch mal sinnlich war und das sinnlichste Erlebnis war, das ich je erlebt hatte.

Er knapperte an meinem Hals und ich liebte es, wenn er in mich eindrang und ich seine Hüfte spürte, wie er sich an mich presste. Sein Körper klebte regelrecht an meinem und ich schmeckte den Schweiß an seiner Haut, obwohl wir uns gar nicht anstrengten.

„Mehr… mehr bitte!", krächzte ich hervor und stöhnte, als er Kopfschüttelnd einmal stärker in mich eindrang. Bevor er dieses intensive Stoßen wieder aufnahm. So unregelmäßig, wie er sich in mir bewegte, war furchtbar. Es forderte meine ganze Konzentration, ihn nicht an mich zu drücken und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, es steigerte meine Lust aufs Schmerzlichste.

Seine Lippen waren immer wieder an meine Haut, umfassten meine Nippel, während er mit der anderen Hand zu meinem Hüften fuhr, hintere verschwand und meinen Rücken durchdrückte, damit ich noch intensiver an ihn gedrängt wurde.

„Spürst du es?", flüsterte er und ich stöhnte als Antwort. Ja, ich spürte es nur zu deutlich „Ich spüre es, ich spüre deine Pussy, wie sie immer wieder um meinen Schwanz zuckt… verdammt!", keuchte er und hob seinen Blick um mir in die Augen zusehen, bevor er heißhungervoll nach meinen Lippen schnappte und seine Zunge in meinen Mund stieß „Du wirst bald kommen." Ein triumphierendes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Ich würde es ihm gönnen, denn ich hatte nie gedacht, dass dieser Sex so gut sein würde. So langsam und doch so erotisch, dass mein Höhepunkt verdammt intensiv sein würde, er würde mich wegsprengen, mich innerlich zerreißen und darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Es erschreckte mich, gerade so zu fühlen.

„Und du wirst gleich kommen. Dein Schwanz zuckt in meiner Muschi!" Müde hob ich den Kopf, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Ich wusste, was gleich passieren würde, wenn er kam, dass tat er nämlich immer. Doch ich merkte, dass sich die Wellen in mir plötzlich intensivierten. Viel zu schnell war das Gefühl da, um mich darauf vorbereiten zu können.

Erst jetzt schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte und freute mich, dass ich ihm somit weniger Spielraum gab um sich aus mir herauszuziehen. Seine Stöße wurden dadurch nur noch schneller und ich biss die Zähne zusammen, was mein Stöhnen aber nicht abhielt aus meiner Kehle zu dringen.

„Oh ja, komm!", stöhnte Edward und knabberte an meinem Hals.  
Ich kam, krallte meine Finger in seine Oberarme und spannte meine Füße, selbst meine Fußzehen, an. Stöhnend öffnete ich den Mund und schloss Ergebens meine Augen. Es war unglaublich, was für eine Welle mich erfasste. Immer wieder zuckte es in mir und schien gar nicht aufzuhören. Edward bewegte sich weiter, wurde schneller verschaffte mir zusätzlich ein süßes Gefühl, als ich müde meine Augen öffnete und immer noch den Orgasmus spürte, wie er in mir verklang.

Edward kam. Er verzerrte sein Gesicht und wurde schneller. Wie erwartet, senkte er seinen Kopf und biss mir in die Brustwarze, während ich merke, wie er sich in mir verteilte. Heftig drückte er seine Hüfte immer wieder an meine. Es war immer noch langsam, doch intensiver und stärker. Er biss richtig in meine Brust und brachte einen süßen Schmerz mit, der ein Keuchen hervorrief. Das tat er immer, jedes Mal wenn er kam, biss er mir in den Nippel. Nie konnte ich sein Gesicht ganz sehen, wenn er kam, noch bevor ich jedes Mal seinen Kopf festhalten konnte, hatte er schon zugebissen.

Er stockte, zuckte über mir und legte sich langsam auf mich drauf. Er war nicht schwerer als beim Sex, nur wurde ich unserem Atem bewusster, genauso, wie unsere schweißnasse Haut.

„Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt gehen", nuschelte ich gegen seine Schulter. Ja, es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt ginge. So machte ich es normalerweise, so sollte ich es auch tun.

„Ja, eigentlich." Er machte jedoch nicht die Anstalten sich zu bewegen und mir fehlte die Kraft, ihn wegzuschieben. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, meine Arme ruhten auf seinem Rücken, während er immer noch auf mir lag und ich spürte, dass er in mir erschlafft war.

Hektisch blinzelte ich, als ich merkte, wie meine Augen immer schwerer wurden. Stöhnend rollte sich Edward von mir herunter und fuhr sich über den Bauch. Benommen drehte ich mich auf die Seite und sah zu ihm hoch „Viel zu müde", hauchte ich benommen und er sah zu mir herab.

Er schlüpfte mit seinem Arm hinter meinen Kopf und ich bette mein Gesicht an seinem Oberarm. Nur leicht drehte er sich zu mir und fuhr mit der anderen Hand meine Brüste entlang. Sanft umspielte er meine Brustwarze und ich schlang willig mein Bein um seine Hüfte.

„Dann schlaf", waren seine Worte und nur diese Aufforderung hatte ich gebraucht um meine Augen in Ruhe zu schließen. Ich wäre gegangen, hätte er mich aufgefordert. Ich spürte immer noch, wie seine Finger meine Haut streichelten, als ich mit einer wohligen Wärme einschlief. Ich seufzte ein letztes Mal, als ich mein Gesicht an seine nackte Haut drückte.

**Nun haben sie diese kleine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten.  
Sie wollten, dass diese kleine Affäre nicht ins Private herüber rutscht und schwups! Es ist leider passiert. Da konnten die beiden einfach nicht die Finger voneinander lassen! Aber wer kann es ihnen denn verübeln ;)  
Ich denke es ist auch sehr schwer für Bella, denn immerhin wissen ihre Freunde nichts davon! **

**Das nächste Mal…! Es wird ziemlich privat. Der Morgen danach. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Morgen in Edwards Haus stattfinden wird. Aber wie? Ich glaube, dass hängt von Bellas Stimmung ab. Und Leute! Wir bekommen ein neues Gesicht, das ihr aber alle kennt! Freut euch =) **

Susufanfiction 

Eure Susu


	5. The morning after - An old new face

**Hey liebe Leser! ****Die Schule hat wieder angefangen und der Alltag hat mich eingeholt! ****Es gibt jedoch wieder ein Kapitel von mir.  
**

**Danke für die Reviews und danke an meine damalige Beta :)**

**Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen….zur Info…wir befinden uns beim Morgen danach =D **

**Kapitel 5**

**The ****morning after ****- ****an old****/****new face**

Ein leichter Luftzug wehte um meinen Körper und ich wusste, dass ich nackt war. Viel zu erschöpft bedeckte ich mit der Hand mein Gesicht. Erschrocken hielt ich inne, als eine Hand, ganz langsam meinen Bauch hochwanderte. Kalte Finger umschlossen meine Brust und öffneten meine Beine. Als ich weiche Lippen an meinem Hals spürte, wusste ich, dass es Edward war.

Ich war immer noch nicht ganz bei mir, doch als er plötzlich in mich eindrang, keuchte ich auf und riss die Augen auf. Er schwebte über mir und presste seine Hüfte gegen meine.

„Du bist so feucht."

„Ja und ich hab davon nicht mal etwas mitbekommen", knurrte ich und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Glaub mir, du hast gestöhnt und geschnurrt wie ein wildes Kätzchen", hauchte er und stieß in mich. Stöhnend krallte ich mich in seine Oberarme, ich war in meinem Kopf einfach noch nicht so weit. Einfach aus dem Schlaf gerissen werden, weil jemand in dich eindrang, war verstörender, als ich mir jemals vorgestellt hatte.

„Moment mal! Hier läuft etwas falsch!" , schreckte ich auf und drückte gegen Edwards Brust. Erschrocken ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf seinen Bauch.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was wir abgemacht haben? Du fickst mich so sanft du willst und danach darf ich dich ficken?", hauchte ich und fuhr seine haarlose Brust entlang. Ich liebte seine Muskeln, die sich deutlich unter seiner Haut abzeichneten.

Nur ein erstickender Laut kam von seinen Lippen, als ich ihn in mich einführte. Verstört warf er den Kopf zurück und griff nach meiner Hüfte. Doch ich bestimmte diesmal das Tempo, nicht er. Damit ich mehr Halt bekam, stützte ich mich auf seiner Brust ab und ritt ihn förmlich.

Edward sah zu mir auf, beobachtete meine Brüste, wie sie auf und ab wippten und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich liebe es, wenn deine Brüste dies tun!", stöhnte er und fuhr mir über den Nippel. Heftig bewegte ich mich auf ihm und krallte mich in seine Haut. Knurrend setzte Edward sich auf und lehnte sich ans Ende des Bettes. Ich kniete mich richtig hin und bewegte mich schneller.

„Scheiße!", zischte er und sah mir mit verschleiertem Blick in die Augen. Ich spürte dass ich kam, als sich alles um mich herum verschwamm und es in mir zuckte. Ich biss ihm in die Schulter, presste mich an ihn und verwehrte ihm somit, während seines Orgasmus in meine Brust zu beißen, so wie er es immer tat. Fest presste er meine Hüfte auf seine, als er kam.

In seinem Tempo hob er mich noch einige Male an, bevor er mich an sich presste und sich zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ. Keuchend lag ich auf ihm und blinzelte. Plötzlich lachte er herzhaft, umschlang meinen Rücken und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete meinen nackten Körper.

„Nebenan ist die Dusche. Mach dich frisch und komm runter." Er grinste breit, beugte sich vor, küsste mich kurz und plötzlich war er aus der Tür gestürmt. Benommen blinzelte ich und starrte zur Tür. Klasse Abgang. Frustriert stöhnend, ließ ich mich ins Kissen zurücksacken und starrte an die Wand.

Ich sollte abhauen. Mich fertig machen und einfach aus dem Fenster steigen. Einen Moment lang blickte ich zum Fenster, das weit geöffnet war und klare Luft hineinwehte. Die Versuchung war groß und ich spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, es zu tun. Doch ich wollte mir die Chance nicht nehmen lassen, Edward privat kennenzulernen, auch wenn ich mir einredete, dass es nur wegen seinem Haus war, welches ich besichtigen wollte.

Er lebte sauber für einen Mann. Aufgeräumt und ordentlich. Weiß, braun und schwarz zierte das Zimmer und es war unglaublich. So unglaublich warm und das Bett war verdammt nochmal gemütlich. Als ich zur Decke starrte keuchte ich auf und blinzelte.

War das verdammt nochmal eine Glasdecke? Ja war es, der blaue Himmel schimmerte durch die Glasscheibe, die noch nicht einmal ein einziges Staubkorn aufwies. Benommen von all dieser Perfektion stand ich auf und suchte das Bad.

Jetzt bloß nicht hin schauen Bella, murmelte es in meinem Inneren, doch ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass selbst das Bad eine Perfektion war „Ich fühl mich wie im Himmel", murmelte ich und stellte mich schnell unter die Dusche. Als mein Körper wieder frei von jeglichen Flüssigkeiten war, trocknete ich mich ab und lief achselzuckend nackt zurück ins Zimmer.

Schnell schüttelte ich mir meine Haare aus und sah mich hilfesuchend im Zimmer um. Achselzuckend, ging ich zu Edwards Schrank und zog mir ein hellblaues Hemd an. Es war schön lang, doch ich würde mir nicht die Mühe machen es zu zuknöpfen. Als ich jedoch nach unten starrte und auf meine nackte Muschi glotzte, schüttelte ich den Kopf und knöpfte die ersten drei Knöpfe zu. So war ich passabel.

Am liebsten hätte ich die Augen geschlossen, als ich die Treppe herunter ging, doch das alles war nicht auszublenden. Es war atemberaubend hier und ich fragte mich wirklich, warum ein einziger Mann allein in einem solchen riesigen Haus lebte. Man fühlte sich hier sofort zu Hause. Alles war warm eingerichtete und vermittelte einem das Gefühl willkommen zu sein. Das hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht selbst eingerichtet.

Lautes Geklapper zog meine Aufmerksam auf sich und ich folgte ihm unauffällig. Stirnrunzelnd lehnte ich mich an den Türrahmen und sah Edward zu, wie er den heißen Kaffee balancierte und auf den Tisch stellte. Seine Küche war atemberaubend. Schlicht und so warm, genauso wie der Tisch und die Stühle im selben Raum. Er hatte einige Sachen zum Essen auf den Tisch gestellt und mein Magen knurrte entsetzlich.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass ich jetzt bleiben werde?", fragte ich missbilligend und erschrocken fuhr er herum. Ich wusste, dass das halb offene Hemd meine Brüste nur zum Teil bedeckte und jeder Windstoß, mehr verraten könnte.

Er zuckte auf meine Äußerung jedoch nur die Schulter „Wenn du gehen willst, kann ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich hab den Tisch gedeckt, wenn du was essen möchtest, setzt dich einfach." Seine Antwort kam schnaubend, als hätte er fest damit gerechnet, dass ich mit ihm aß. Doch das hier war eine große Überwindung für mich. Es ging über alles hinaus, was ich mir bei ihm vorgenommen hatte.

„Du hast Glück…", zuckte ich mit den Schultern „Gerade meldet sich mein Magen und er sagt, er habe Hunger."

„So, so", nuschelte Edward nur und biss von einem Croissant ab, dass er sich dann auf seinen Teller legte um sich wieder der Küchentheke zu widmeten. Ein leichter Windstoß ließ mich frösteln und meine Brustwarzen stellen sich sofort auf. Mein Ausschnitt reichte mir bis zum Bauchnabel und ließ genug Haut frei um zu frieren.

„Organgensaft?" Erschrocken fuhr ich auf, als Edward sich plötzlich über meine Schulter beugte und mir den frisch gepressten Saft ins Glas schenkte. Als er die Kanne abstellte und sich wieder aufrichten wollte, legte sich sein Finger überraschend auf meinen Bauchnabel und langsam fuhr er diese gerade Linie empor. Endete zwischen meinen Brüsten, an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle.

„Ich hoffe du hast Hunger." Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie schnell er diese Sachen in kürzester Zeit auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. So lange war ich doch gar nicht unter der Dusche.

„Nach all den Aktivitäten im Bett sterbe ich vor Hunger. Sag mal ist heute nicht Schule?", hauchte ich benommen als sein heißer Atem von meinem Ohr verschwand und er sich noch mit müdem Gesichtsausdruck, sich mir gegenüber setzte. Er fuhr sich verschlafen über die nackte Brust und blinzelte den Tisch an.

„Als Referendar genießt man manche Freiheiten. Scheint wohl so, dass ich frei habe. Du jedoch schwänzt", grinste er. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, weil es mir egal war und sah ihm weiter in die Augen.

„Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass wir hier mal so an diesem verfickten Tisch sitzen würden." Er schob sich grinsend eine Traube in den Mund „Ich mit so einer Schlampe an meinen Tisch, die ich normalerweise nur in der Schule ficke."

Ich grinste und überhörte sein Geschwafel. Stöhnend griff ich nach dem Müsli und schüttete mir viel zu viel in meine Schüssel und griff nach dem Löffel. Ich hatte wirklich Hunger und so rührte ich gedankenverloren in meinem Müsli, damit dieses aufweichte.

„Sei froh, dass ich eine verdammte Schlampe bin, du Wichser, sonst würde ich dich nicht mal zwischen meine Beine lassen. Es gibt genug Schlampen an der Schule, die dich gerne rangelassen hätten. Aber ich versicher dir, keine lutscht deinen Schwanz so wie ich." Als ich mir den Löffel in den Mund schob, sah ich ihn an und grinste, als er sich zurück lehnte und meinen Mund beobachte.

Genüsslich leckte ich über den Löffel. „Ja ich sollte froh sein", murmelte er. Unter gesenkten Lidern sah ich ihn an und löffelte weiter mein Müsli.

„Erzähl mir was von dir", murmelte er gelangweilt, als er in sein Brötchen biss.

„So weit sind wir also schon? Ich hab gedacht, wir belassen es beim ficken?" Ich sah ihn nicht an und zog das Hemd weiter zusammen, weil hier eine angenehme Kühle herrschte.

„So? Nun, wenn es dir so am Herzen liegen würde, eine stink normale Schlampe zu sein, dann würdest du nicht an meinem Tisch sitzen, in meinem Haus und frühstücken." Ich lehnte mich bei seinen Worten zurück und nahm die Schüssel mit.

„Für was brauchst du überhaupt ein so großes Haus? Hätte eine stinknormale Wohnung nicht gereicht? Es ist echt übertrieben, für jemand, der allein lebt."

„So, lebe ich allein? Und woher willst du denn das wissen?" Er presste seine Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen und sah mich schweigend an. So, so, Edward hatte wohl eine verfluchte Freundin.

„Dann tust du mir echt leid, denn wenn du dich an einer Schülerin vergreifen musst, dann ist sie echt eine Niete im Bett", zuckte ich lässig mit den Schultern.

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab." Er wich der Frage mit der Freundin geschickt aus. Mich würde es ziemlich interessieren, sein Haus war sauber, selbst der Boden blitzte und das war wirklich ungewöhnlich für einen Mann. Ob da wohl Frauenhände im Spiel waren? Schnell musterte ich ihn, während er zum Nutella griff.

„Gut, fangen wir von vorne an, wenn du so stur bist. Ich hab dich in meinem Haus gefickt, du hast meine Dusche benutzt und sitzt an meinem Tisch, also wirst du jetzt auch meine Fragen beantworten oder ich setzt dich in diesem Aufzug vor die Tür…" Er stockte und sah mich skeptisch an „…ich glaube das würde dir noch nicht mal was ausmachen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Hör mal zu, ich bin zwar eine Schlampe, aber das muss ich ganz bestimmt nicht der ganzen Stadt zeigen!", rief ich empört.

„Wie alt bist du?" Stöhnend rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Er warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu „Gut…. 18, zufrieden?" Er zog eine Augenbraun empor und ich überschlug meine Beine „Und du? Komisch, dass ich dich nie gefragt habe."

Er grinste und fuhr sich über die nackte Brust „Ja komisch, dass du nie gefragt hast. Ich bin alt Bella, viel zu alt für dich."

„Bis 40 kann ich damit leben, sollte es darüber hinausgehen, verschwinde ich sofort und ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du mich anfasst." Ernst sah ich ihm in die Augen, dass er einen Moment stutzte.

„So ein Glück, dass ich erst 24 Jahre zähle." Perplex sah ich ihn an.

„So jung? Ich mein… du bist im Referendarjahr und…?" Ich wusste nicht, wie alt die Lehrer üblich waren, doch er kam mir recht jung vor.

Edward schmunzelte „Ich kann noch anderes als Frauen wie dir das Gehirn aus der Nase zu vögeln." Was für ein Vergleich.  
„ Ich wurde bereits mit fünf eingeschult, weil mein Geburtstag so blöd liegt und meine Eltern sieben für zu spät hielten. Zudem kommt es auch auf dein Studium an. Welche Kurse frei sind, ob du ein Semester warten musst und ob du es überhaupt schaffst oder es noch einmal wiederholen musst." Zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern „Ich hatte ein Nachhilfelehrer, der sehr viel Zeit mit mir verbracht hat. Nun, er hat mich einiges lernen lassen."

„Freiwillig?", fragte ich ihn skeptisch.

„Ja, ich war sehr ehrgeizig, als ich jünger war und bin es noch immer", grinste er „Würdest du dich ein bisschen mehr anstrengen könntest du au…"

„Ah sei ruhig! Hier spricht der Lehrer in dir! Und außerdem sind meine Noten nicht schlecht! Ganz im Gegenteil!", beschwerte ich mich und brachte ihn zum Lachen.

„Nun gut, ich halte den Mund. Wo wohnst du im Moment?" Die Fragte brachte mich aus der Bahn.

„Hast du nicht meine Akte gelesen?"

„Bei der Hälfte fiel mir ein, wie unhöflich das doch ist und hab sie wieder zurück gelegt", grinste er.

„Na wie freundlich und rücksichtsvoll von dir, du Arschloch", schnaufte ich.

„Sag, wo hat dich der Wind hingetragen? Wo schläfst du?"

„Wo sollte ich schlafen? Ich hab ein scheiß bequemes Bett in meinem Zimmer", zuckte ich mit den Schultern „Wieso sollte ich denn nicht daheim wohnen?"

„Ich hab gedacht, du brauchst deine Freiheiten."

„Brauch ich ja auch, doch nichts geht über sein eigenes Bett. Nur weil ich bei meinen Eltern wohne, heißt dies noch lange nicht, dass ich das mache, was sie sagen. Im Moment haben sie sowieso keine Zeit für mich, sie sind eher beschäftigt damit, sich gegenseitig die letzten Haare vom Kopf zu reißen", eröffnete ich ihn.

„Zukunftspläne?" Ich hasste diese Fragerei, doch ich war einfach zu neugierig auf ihn. Ich wollte mehr erfahren, mehr aus dem Lehrer kitzeln.

„Ich hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht lebe ich auch zu sehr in dem hier und jetzt…" Ich mochte das Thema Zukunft nicht. „Es wird vielleicht anders verlaufen wie jetzt, vielleicht ein wenig anständiger? Naja vielleicht. Aber mein Traumjob hat noch nicht an meiner Tür geklopft. Notfalls geh ich auf die Uni", zuckte ich mit den Schultern „Und deine?"

„Muss ich auch antworten?"

„Sicher doch oder für wen hältst du mich? Du stellst die Fragen, aber sei dir im Klaren das du genau dieselben beantworten musst. Selbst schuld, ich wollte dieses scheiß Frage- und Antwortspiel nicht spielen!"

„Gut…es war irgendwie schon immer ein Traum von mir, Lehrer zu werden, hier bin ich! Die Referendar Zeit gut überstehen und ein guter Lehrer werden", verkündete er gelassen.

„So, guter Lehrer? Ich hoffe, das Sie Sex mit einer Schülerin haben, wird sich in ihrer Laufbahn als Lehrer nicht wiederholen?", fragte ich spöttisch.

„Nein, du warst die Einzige." Bei diesen Worten, schnellte mein Blick zu ihm und einen Moment schwiegen wird.

„Erzähl mir ein Geheimnis", grinste ich um abzulenken. Gespannt lehnte ich mich über den Tisch und rechnete nicht damit, dass er irgendwie etwas ausplaudern würde.

„Ich hab ein Zungenpiercing", zuckte er mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was?", horchte ich auf und sah ihn geschockt an „Ich hab nichts gespürt!", rief ich aus.

„Sicher ich hab ihn auch nicht drin. Ein Lehrer mit Zungenpiercing? Ich weiß nicht ob sich das so gut macht."

„Mein Gott!", stöhne ich und hechelte mir Luft zu. Das war heiß, wenn ich mir nur so vorstellte, wie seine Zunge mit dieser metallenen Kugel über meine Brustwarze glitt, wurde meine Muschi feucht.

Plötzlich streckte er seine Zunge so heraus, dass ich das Loch sehen konnte „Glaub mir, letztes Jahr, gab es bei uns einen Lehrer, der sich den Hals zu tätowiert hat, er konnte es nicht lassen, seine Lippen jede Woche einmal zu piercen", kicherte ich bei der Vorstellung.

„So? Nun du scheinst ganz scharf darauf zu sein, das ich mein Piercing wieder herein mache."

„Oh, du glaubst nicht wie scharf mich diese Vorstellung macht."

„Und du Bella? Dein Geheimnis?" Er griff nach seinem Kaffee.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir jetzt mein größtes Geheimnis verrate", grinste ich fies und fuhr mir unter das Hemd um meine Brust zu umfassen. Ich zog das Hemd auf der einen Seite zu Seite, doch durch meine Hand sah er nichts.

„Ich hab ein Brustwarzenpiercing", grinste ich mehr über die Tatsache, dass wir beide nicht unseren Schmuck anhatten.

„Ich hab nichts gesehen." Er fuhr über die Tischdecke.

„Habs nicht drin. Es war entzündet und dann hab ich es raus genommen."

„Das Loch wächst doch zu?"

„Nicht wenn man es jeden Abend einmal durchsticht, aber du hast recht, ich sollte es demnächst mal wieder rein machen." Wir schwiegen und sahen uns an. Langsam ließ ich meine Hand an meiner Brust herab gleiten und entblößte mich.

„Kleidung wird so oder so überbewertet", hauchte er benommen von meinem Anblick.

„Findest du?", fragte ich gespielt verwundert und streifte mir den anderen Teil des Stoffes von meiner Schulter. Das Hemd fiel auf meine Hüfte und bewundernd strich ich mir das Haar nach hinten. „Es ist sowieso viel zu warm hier drin."

„Du lenkst gerade ab." Edward biss sich auf die Backen und langte über den Tisch, doch bevor er meine Brüste erreichen konnte, hielt ich seine Hand fest und sah ihn abwartend an „Das gilt nicht. Ich hab das Piercinggeheimnis zuerst gelüftet, da musst du dir was Besseres einfallen lassen."

Schnaubend lehnte ich mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht fair."

„Nur etwas Kleines." Er sah mich bittend an.

„Nun gut", grinste ich und beugte mich über den Tisch „Bald werde ich noch ein anderes Piercing haben und du darfst der erste sein, der sich auf die Suche danach begibt", schnurrte ich und fuhr ihm kurz über das Haar. Ich stand weit über den Tisch gebeugt und unsere Gesichter waren nahe beieinander.

Verführerisch streckte er die Hand aus, um mir über die Brüste zu streicheln, die straff vor seinem Gesicht hingen. „Ich sehe das Loch", nuschelte er, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf meine drückte. So war das aber nicht geplant. Stöhnend reckte ich ihm meinen Kopf hin und sehnte mich nach seiner Zunge. Er stand auf und so beugten wir uns beide über den Tisch.

Stöhnend griff er in meinen Nacken, als er meine Zunge spürte. Verlangend krallte ich mich in sein Haar und fluchte über diesen blöden Tisch, der zwischen uns stand. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und ließ uns auseinander fahren. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Mist!", zischte ich und schnappte mir sein Hemd, das mir auf den Boden gerutscht war.

„Versteck dich im Wohnzimmer", raunte er.

„Spinnst du! Und dann lass ich mich erwischen?", knurrte ich wütend und mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich nackt vor ihm stand.

„Geh noch nicht", raunte er und fuhr mir plötzlich mit seiner Hand zwischen die Beine, bevor ich mich abwenden konnte. Ich war verdammt nochmal empfindlich nach all unseren Spielen und lehnte mich stöhnend an ihn.

„Ich kann nicht!", stieß ich aus, bewegte mich aber nicht.

„Doch", flüsterte er und biss mir in die Brust.

„Scheiße!", keuchte ich benommen und krallte mich in seinen Arm. Es klingelte wieder, doch Edward ließ mich nicht los.

„Ich komme gleich!", schrie er, so dass der Störenfried es anscheinend gehört haben musste. „Komm nochmal", raunte er und leckte mir über die Brustwarze.

„Du bist verrückt", stieß ich aus, als er seinen Finger in mich versenkte und sein Daumen wie wild Kreise auf meiner Klitoris drehte. Automatisch spreizte ich meine Beine mehr. Verlangend riss Edward meinen Kopf an den Haaren zurück und plünderte mit seiner Zunge meinen Mund.

Immer wieder drückte er mit seinem Finger in meinem Inneren einen Punkt, der mich zusammenzucken ließ. Sein Daumen an meiner geschwollenen Klitoris drehte langsamere und intensivere Kreise und dann plötzlich spürte ich das Zucken.

„Edward!", raunte ich leise an seiner Brust, als ich kam und kam und es gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Plötzlich zog er seinen Finger aus mir heraus und drehte mich um. Stöhnend drückte er meinen Oberkörper auf den Tisch und fuhr meine Kehrseite nach.

„Nicht Edward!", rief ich erschrocken, als ich merkte, was er vorhatte. „Nicht jetzt! Da wartet jemand auf dich!" Doch er hörte gar nicht mehr zu, in so einem Rausch war er und drückte mich weiter nach unten. Ich hörte, wie er seine Hose runter ließ und stöhnend sein Penis an mir rieb. Verzweifelt legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte, als er meine Beine spreizte.

Plötzlich klopfte es wieder, doch Edward hielt mich fest „Ähm…ich höre das du beschäftigt bist Kumpel, willst du mich nicht mitmachen lassen?" Ich stockte, sah über meine Schulter zu Edward, der mir in die Augen sah.

„Gib mir zwei Minuten!", rief er knurrend und stieß in mich. Zischend krallte ich mich an den Tisch.

„Wer… wer war das?", hauchte ich, während er mich an den Hüften festhielt und immer wieder in mich stieß.

„Soll ich ihn rein lassen?", brummte er mit den Lippen an meiner Schulter. Ich spürte seine schwitzige Haut auf meiner und stöhnte, genoss das Gefühl der Reibung.

„Nein", knurrte ich. „Wer ist es?"

„Der heiße Referendar aus Sport", grunzte er „Mein Kumpel." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Noch nie gesehen." Das hatte ich wirklich noch nicht.

„Er hat die ganze Zeit die niedrigeren Klassen unterrichtet." Benommen saugte ich die Information aus und lehnte mich ein bisschen nach oben um Edward einen Arm um den Nacken zu legen.

„Das werde ich dir nicht so schnell verzeihen!", knurrte ich und genoss das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Lust, obwohl ich wirklich wütend war, vor allem, weil er mir so ein niedriges Gefühl gab.

„Was?", hauchte er, als er nach oben fuhr und meine Brüste umfasste. Er stellte meinen Fuß auf einen Stuhl und drückte meinen Rücken an seine Brust. Knurrend langte er mir zwischen die Beine, als ich ihn in mir Zucken spürte. Er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Gurrend fasste ich nach hinten und umfasste seine Hüfte, damit er schneller machte.

„Ich komme", knurrte er und biss mir in die Schulter.

„Ich spüre es." Ich konnte mich nicht mehr aufrecht halten, und so ließ ich mich auf den Tisch fallen. Die Tischdecke verrückte und einiges krachte mit lautem Knall auf den Boden.

„Zwei Minuten sind vorbei!" Wieder dieses laute Klopfen vor der Tür. Edward antwortete nicht, sondern stieß nur ein kehliges Knurren aus, als er kam und mich mitnahm.

„Ah endlich!", stieß sein Freund vor der Tür aus. Stöhnend biss ich mir in den Arm und schloss die Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, das er was sagen würde, wenn er uns zusammen sehen würde." Edward drang langsam aus mir heraus und ich konnte spüren, wie sein Sperma langsam aus mir herausfloss.

„Könnte möglich sein, doch ich will das Risiko ganz bestimmt nicht eingehen, du Wichser. Wer weiß schon für was der Typ da draußen seine Klappe aufreißt und uns verrät", ächzte ich und richtete mich auf „Ich glaube, ich sollte erst einmal das zwischen meinen Beinen weg machen", seufzte ich und Edward blickte auf die Flüssigkeit, die meine Schenkel hinabfloss.

„Du bist wütend", stellte er fest.

„Ja, wütend", murmelte ich nur.

„Geh einfach hoch ich komm gleich, Bella. Bleib einfach", hauchte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich die Hose hochzog.

„Sicher, sicher", murmelte ich nur abwesend und ging in Richtung Treppe. Das sollte wirklich einmalig bleiben, sonst würde mein Kopf sich irgendwann noch verabschieden und ich wüsste nicht mehr, was gut für mich wäre. Als ich die Treppen hinauf schritt, hörte ich wie Edward die Tür öffnete.

„Hey!", brummte Edward und ich hörte, wie sie einschlugen. Stöhnend lehnte ich mich an die Wand und starrte die Treppe an, während ich lauschte.

„Alter bei dir ging's aber gerade ab!", lachte sein Freund und ich hörte, wie er Edward auf den Rücken klopfte „Wo ist die Schnitte?", fragte er neugierig.

„Oben, sie… wow Stopp! Du gehst da nicht hoch." Die beiden stoppten in der Bewegung und ich hörte seinen Freund lachen.

„Komm schon, wir teilen. Ich hab noch mal einen verdammten Ständer von eurem Rumgestöhne, so hab ich dich noch nie gehört, ehrlich. Die Kleine muss eine Granate sein!", schwärmte er regelrecht. „Wer ist es?"

„Geh dich auf der Toilette erleichtern!", knurrte Edward „Es ist niemand, den du kennen müsstest."

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" Er schien wohl die Küche entdeckt zu haben. „Ein Frühstück zu zweit, das wohl anders geendet ist. Erzähl."

„Nichts, was soll ich erzählen?" Ich hörte, wie sie sich setzten und die Tassen klapperten „Hab sie gestern vom Club mit nach Hause genommen. Wir haben es bis in die Puppen getrieben und dann hab ich sie heute Morgen aufgeweckt, als ich meinen verdammten Mund auf ihre Pussy gedrückt hab. Sie kam nur in einem verdammten offenen Hemd zum Frühstück, wir haben uns unterhalten und dann weißt du. wie es geendet hat."

„Mhm, die würde ich auch mal gerne kennenlernen", raunte sein Freund. Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich um und ging ins Bad um Edwards Säfte von mir zu waschen.

Als ich ins Schlafzimmer ging, entdeckte ich meinen Rock und einen Schuh auf den Boden, der Rest blieb verschollen. Stöhnend zog ich Edwards Hemd wieder an und zog mir meinen Rock über. Ein Schuh? Da lief ich doch lieber Barfüßig. Mein Handy steckte noch in der Hosentasche so wie mein Schlüssel und etwas Geld. Schnell öffnete ich das Fenster und entdeckte den Rosengitter an der Hauswand. Der kam mir gerade gelegen.

Schnell war ich heruntergekletterte und richtete meinen Rock. Ich glaubte, ich sollte das Hemd behalten. Das war echt heiß. Der Boden war am Morgen angenehm warm und der Tag versprach heiß zu werden. Eilig lief ich die Straßen entlang und sah zum Himmel hinauf.

Und so lief ich eine Weile und es kam mir verdammt lang vor.  
„Ach ne!", ertönte es neben mir und erschrocken drehte ich mich zur Abzweigung um. Erschrocken hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. „So werde ich etwa begrüßt?", beschwerte sich der blonde Mann.

„Emmett!", schrie ich erfreut und rannte in seine Richtung. Lachend schlang ich ihm meine Beine um seine Hüften und drückte ihn an mich. „Ich hab gewettet, du kommst nicht mehr! Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Und jetzt stehst du hier!" Ich lehnte mich zurück und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Mein Gott", murmelte ich nur und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich hab gedacht, ich komm euch mal besuchen? Für immer?", grinste er fies und ich strahlte ihn an. Er war wie ein Bruder für mich und es traf mich wie ein Schlag, als er mit seinen Elternvor zwei Jahren von hier weg zog. Er hatte mir berichtet, dass wenn er 18 wurde, er gleich wieder hier her ziehen würde, doch nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es wahr werden würde.

„Es hat vielleicht ein bisschen länger gedauert aber…mhmm" Weiter kam ich nicht, sondern ich drückte ihm lauter kleine Küsse auf seinen Mund, bevor ich ihn an mich presste.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist", murmelte ich, schloss die Augen und lehnte mich an seine Schulter

„Ich auch, mein kleiner Rabbit", hauchte er und fuhr mir über den Rücken.

**Der Liebe Emmett! Ja…den hab ich vermisst.  
Das wird jetzt noch mal eine ganz andere Stimmung in die Geschichte bringen, vor allem, weil Emmett Bellas bester Freund ist.**

**Das nächste mal….ich glaub die liebe Bella wird sich dem Emmett anvertrauen und ich glaub dass es ihr gut tun wird, es endlich auszusprechen. Doch was ist Emmett Rat? Und es tut mir jetzt schon leid Leute….es wird schmutzig…ziemlich pervers. Ich werde schon rot beim lesen und frag mich, wie ich nur darauf gekommen bin :D Ne Warnung gibt es aber noch vor Beginn des nächsten Kapitels ;) Uh…und es gibt im nächsten Kap Schmerzen…Bella hatte die Wahl, Nick wurde ein bisschen gezwungen :D Wird interessant! **

**Bis zum nächstes Leute =) Schönen Sonntag noch! **

**Ps….schaut doch mal auf meiner Facebookseite vorbei! Da gibt es immer viele Informationen und Bilder, bevor das Kapitel online gestellt wird.**

Susufanfiction


	6. Confession to her old friend! Caught?

**Kapitel 6 **

**Confession to h****er old friend! ****Caught! All over?**

Pustend wehte ich mir eine Strähne meines Haares aus dem Gesicht und landete weich im Kissen „Wann hast du das letzte Mal deine Füße gewaschen? Du stinkst!"

„Ich hatte eine lange Reise", murmelte Emmett und schloss müde die Augen. Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen, doch ich dachte gar nicht daran, in die Schule zu gehen. Zwei Tage würde mein unterbelastetes Hirn schon aushalten. Emmett lag auf der anderen Seite meines Bettes und streckte mir seine Füße entgegen, als er sich weiter in die Decke kuschelte. Ich lächelte und blickte zur Decke. Wenigstens ein Lichtblick.

Es bedeutete mir viel, das Emmett nach zwei Jahren wieder gekommen war. Er hatte bisher noch keine Bleibe, doch solange konnte er bei mir wohnen. Meine Eltern würden schon nichts sagen, wahrscheinlich würden sie noch nicht mal etwas merken.

Nicht Emmett war der Grund, wieso ich nicht in die Schule ging, sondern eher Edward, der mir schwer zu schaffen machte. Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Ich hätte nicht mit zu ihm heim gehen dürfen. Wenn wir eine emotionale Bindung zueinander aufbauten, würde es mir schwer fallen, ihn zu verlassen, wenn es nötig war. Dass es sich hier nur noch um eine billige Affäre handelte, war gelogen. Es war weit mehr und das machte mir sowas von Angst.

Wenn dieser Hurensohn nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte sich meine Muschi mit jedem anderen Schwanz in dieser Stadt begnügt. Doch jetzt schrie sie förmlich nach Edward. Stöhnend presste ich meine Hand auf meinen Venushügel, weil es schon wieder in mir kribbelte.

Er wird mich zu Boden reißen und mir die Hölle zeigen, dachte ich und seufzte verzweifelt. Ich musste ihm fern bleiben. Ich musste ab jetzt Abstand gewinnen, sonst wäre das mein Ende.

„Was ist denn los?", seufzte Emmett und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch.

„Nichts", gab ich gelassen von mir und drehte mich wieder um.

„Glaub ich dir nicht, Rabbit."

„Es ist schwierig Em… so schwierig", seufzte ich „Ich hab einen riesen Fehler gemacht, glaube ich." Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und ließ mich gegenüber auf Emmetts Brust fallen, um mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge zu verstecken.

„Sterben wirst du daran nicht, glaub mir, nichts kann so schlimm sein."

„Du hast leicht Reden. Ich bin eine verdammte Schlampe in den letzten zwei Jahren geworden", warnte ich ihn.

„Das warst du auch, als ich noch da war. Nichts Neues für mich und außerdem hast du mich immer auf den Laufenden gehalten in den Jahren."

Seufzend richtete ich mich auf und setzte mich auf seinen Bauch „Ich hab mit meinem Lehrer geschlafen." Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen, als ich ihm das sagte und danach herrschte eisige Stille.  
„Nicht wirklich mein Lehrer… er ist Referendar an unserer Schule." Bei Emmett wurde ich immer wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das ich früher war und mein ganzes Schlampengetue war wie weggeblasen.

„Wow… ich mein… der arme Typ?" Verwirrt legte er seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel.

„Äh… hä?" Ich streckte ihm mein Ohr entgegen, als hätte ich mich verhört und pustete mein wehendes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich mein… wenn er erwischt wird, ist seine Karriere im Eimer. Du wirst vielleicht nur der Schule verwiesen und gehst auf eine andere, aber er…" Ich sah ihn einfach nur an und fragte mich, wo seine Reaktion blieb. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er schreien würde, dass er versuchen würde mich zu überreden und deswegen war ich vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich will das aber nicht!", rief ich aus „Ich will nicht seine Kariere zerstören und ich will auch nicht die Schule wechseln, ich will, dass man uns gar nicht erwischt!", rief ich aufgebracht und schlug ihm auf die Brust „Ich will damit aufhören, aber es ist wie eine Sucht!"

„Such dir einfach einen anderen Typen, Rabbit. Ganz einfach."

„Was glaubst du was eine Sucht ist, Emmett? Man ist abhängig und das bin ich verdammt! Dieser Mann bringt mich um den Verstand. Ich habe ja bereits gemerkt, dass wir aufhören müssen. In den letzten zwei Tagen ging es über meine Grenzen hinaus und obwohl ich ihn abschieben wollte, verlangt meine Muschi immer noch nach ihm!" Ich war wütend, mehr auf mich selbst, als auf Emmett.

„Was sagen die anderen dazu? Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir für ein Rat geben soll. Vielleicht war es unklug mit ihm zu schlafen, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen", zuckte er mit den Schultern und ich sah ihn starr an.

„Sie wissen nichts davon", sagte ich ausdruckslos und stützte mich auf seiner Brust ab.

„Was?", fragte er überrascht. Ja es war ungewöhnlich, sonst teilte ich mit meinen Freunden auch immer alles. „Verdammte Scheiße…"

„Ach sei doch ruhig! Ich wollte nicht, dass sie davon wissen, ja? Es kam einfach so, bevor ich überhaupt realisieren konnte, steckte Edwards Schwanz schon in meiner Muschi und ich hielt es nicht für notwendig, den anderen das unter die Nase zu reiben… eigentlich bin ich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich es ihnen erzählen sollte", seufzend schloss ich die Augen.

„Gut ok! Starr mich nicht so an!", rief ich Emmett zu, als er einfach zu mir hochsah „Ich hatte Schiss wie ein kleines Baby!", stöhnte ich. „Und ich habe es immer noch."

„Es ist ok", murmelte er plötzlich und richtete sich auf. Verwundert sah ich ihn an, doch da schloss er mich schon in seine Arme. Fest drückte er mich an sich „Es war deine Entscheidung, auch wenn ich sie nicht gutheißen kann, bin ich da." Stumm legte ich mein Gesicht auf seine Schulter und seufzte.

Emmett verstand mich immer. Jeder andere hätte geschrien, mich beschimpft und versucht, mir das Ganze auszureden, aber Emmet war einfach da. Er würde mir das alles überlassen und ich wusste, wenn ich Probleme hatte oder Hilfe bräuchte, dann würde er da sein.

Plötzlich krachte es laut und wir beide sahen uns an „Ok…was ist da los?"

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durchs Haar „Der alltägliche Streit. Mach dir nichts draus, versuch's einfach zu ignorieren." Die Stimmen meiner Eltern waren bis hier oben zu hören und demonstrativ, drehte ich die Musik lauter.

Benommen sah ich auf mein Handy, als ich an die Küchentheke lehnte.

_Edward _

Es war der fünfte Anruf und jedes Mal ließ ich ihn zappeln. Wenn ich mental soweit war, dann konnte ich wieder mit ihm reden. Ich brauchte erst einmal eine Entscheidung und dann konnte ich weiter sehen.

„Wirf mir mal den Apfel rüber." Emmett saß auf dem Tisch und gelangweilt schmiss ich ihm den Apfel zu, den ich in der Hand hielt.

„Edward", sagte ich nur, als Emmett mich fragend anblickte.

„Der werte Herr Lehrer ist wohl hartnäckig."

„Oh mein Gott!", hörte ich plötzlich jemand keuchen und mein Kopf fuhr zur Terrassentür. Eli stand darin und hielt sich den Mund zu, während sie Emmett anstarrte. „Du bist hier!", schrie sie und zeigte auf ihn.

„Äh…ja?", grinste Emmett und streckte die Arme von sich.

„Du bist hier und ich weiß noch nichts davon!" Erfreut nahm sie Schwung und ließ sich in Emmetts Arme fallen, der sie an sich drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Wir alle waren Freunde, doch während Emmett die anderen erst ein paar Jahre kannte, bevor er wegzog, kannten wir uns drei schon seit dem Kindergarten.

Lachend stellte Emmett Eli auf den Boden und fuhr ihr durchs Haar „Auch schön dich zu sehen."

„Lauf schnell rüber zu Nick, die anderen freuen sich bestimmt.", lächelte Eli und schubste ihn in Richtung Tür „Kommt dann einfach her, wenn ihr fertig seid, mit was auch immer."

„Willst du mich loshaben obwohl ich erst zurück bin?", rief Emmett geschockt.

„Natürlich! Was erwartest du? Du platzt hier einfach rein und erwartest, dass wir dich mit offenen Armen empfangen!", schnauzte ich grinsend, doch Eli winkte ab.

„Ich hab was mit Bella zu… besprechen. Geh einfach, die anderen wollten sowieso kommen, wenn sie mit was auch immer bei Nick fertig sind." Eli packte meine Hand und zog mich die Treppen rauf.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich sie verwirrt, doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich brauch dich jetzt", stöhnte sie nur.

„Hä und wieso?"

„Ich hab gestern so einen geilen Typ abgeschleppt und wir sind bei Nicks Wohnung gelandet, tja… nach einer Weile schien wohl der Alkoholspiegel im Blut des Typen gesunken zu sein und er hat wohl realisiert, was er gerade tun wollte. Und weg war er."

„Huch", stieß ich aus und landete mit dem Hintern auf meinem Boden. „Und was hast du jetzt bitte vor?", fragte ich und zog die Augenbraun empor.

„Na was wohl", stöhnte sie und zog sich plötzlich ihr Oberteil aus und schlüpfte aus ihrem Rock. Keine Unterwäsche… gar keine.

„Bist du deswegen hier … ?", grinste ich und legte mich zurück. Langsam zog ich mir ebenfalls das Oberteil aus und warf es in die Ecke.

„Oh ja", hauchte sie und setzte sich so nackt wie sie war auf meine Hüfte. Stöhnend nahm sie meine Brustwarze in den Mund und zog daran.  
„Ich kann dich nicht spüren", bemerkte sie und zog mir schnell meine Hose von den Beinen, so wie mein Tanga. Sie spreizte meine Beine und leckte kurz über meine Klitoris, bevor sie sich wieder auf mich hockte.

„Spürst du das? Spürst du, wie feucht ich schon bin?", knurrte sie und rieb sich plötzlich an mir.

„Ja", stöhnte ich und warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Lass mich führen." Sie spreizte weiter ihre Beine und langte zwischen uns. Schnell drückte sie und hantierte dort unten und drückte sich wieder an mich. Plötzlich war es viel intensiver und ließ mich stöhnen.

Weit lehnte sie sich nach vorne und begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen „Mein Gott, da hat sich aber einiges bei dir angesammelt", stammelte ich, als ich ihren Arsch packte und sie kräftiger an mich presste.

„Ich brauch das jetzt", murmelte sie angestrengt und ich presste meine Augen zusammen, als ich merkte, wie es in mir zuckte.

„Schneller", stöhnte ich und sie gehorchte, mit einem kurzen Schrei kam ich und zuckte unter ihren Bewegungen zusammen. Sie rieb sich weiter an mir, weil sie noch nicht so weit war und verabreichte mir dadurch einen längeren Orgasmus.

Müde brach sie auf mir zusammen und legte ihren Kopf zwischen meine Brüste. „Was mach ich nur, wenn du mal einen Freund hast und wir das hier vergessen können?", murmelte sie und brachte mich zum Lachen.

„Ehrlich? Einen Freund?", kicherte ich und zog ihren Mund zu mir „Dann bist du meine heimliche Affäre", seufzend küsste ich sie zärtlich und drückte sie dann lachend von mir herunter, auf der Suche nach meiner Hotpants. Eli setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und beobachtete mich.

„Brauchst du eine Zigarette oder warum schaust du so! Sag mir lieber wo meine Unterwäsche ist!", motzte ich und Eli warf mir ein Stoffstück hin. Völlig befriedigt zog ich mir Unterwäsche und Hotpants an, bevor ich zu meiner besten Freundin herunter sah, die nackt an der Wand lehnte.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist schön, das Emmett wieder da ist", erwähnte sie lächelnd und sah mich an.

„Ich war überrascht, als ich ihm gestern begegnet bin. Ich wusste, dass er gesagt hatte, er würde wieder kommen, wenn er 18 wäre, aber das sind auch schon wieder mehrere Monate her. Ich hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet."

„Wo wohnt er überhaupt zurzeit?" Eli streckte sich und band ihre Haare hoch.

„Bei mir. Bis er etwas gefunden hat, kann er bei mir bleiben. Ich hab genug Platz und meine Eltern merken es bestimmt noch nicht einmal."

„Cool", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ah, da fällt mir was ein!", grinste sie plötzlich und stand auf „Du hast die Wette gegen Nick verloren!" Oh….

„Ehrlich?"

„Und wie! Emmett ist hier, Nick hatte Recht! Oh das wird heute einen Spaß!" Sie rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände. Plötzlich krachte es laut und es ließ uns auseinander fahren. Erschrocken keuchte ich, als mir klar wurde, wer das nur sein könnte.

Halb nackt, wie ich war, stürmte ich herunter. „Das war die teure Vase!" Knurrend stemmte ich die Hände in die Hüften, doch ich blickte nur in die grinsenden Gesichter meiner Freunde. Nick, Josh, B-man, Emmett und Cat standen in meinem Wohnzimmer und waren erstarrt, als ich Oberkörperfrei ins Zimmer stürmte.  
„Oh Gott…!", murmelte ich nur und fuhr mir über das Gesicht „Die verdammte Vase werde ich ersetzten müssen. Das war die Vase aus Venedig", murmelte ich verzweifelt.

„Äh Bella?" Blake grinste und strich mir über die Brust „Du weißt schon, das du nackt bist?"

„Ehrlich? Kann gar nicht sein." Ironisch zog ich meine Augenbrauen empor. „Blöd bin ich noch lange nicht. Wenn meine Titten auf und ab hüpfen, hocken sie bestimmt nicht in einem BH. Finger weg!", schnauzte ich und bückte mich, um die Scherben aufzuheben „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer das war", murmelte ich mehr zu mit selbst.

„So", seufzte ich, als alle Scherben aufgesammelt waren „Und jetzt?"

„Isabella!" Bei diesem Namen zuckte ich zusammen und drehte mich um. Meine Mutter stand mit einem Einkaufskorb in der Tür. „Mein Gott, zieh dir was an!", rief sie geschockt. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich zu meinen nackten Brüsten und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir gehen sowieso gleich."

„So und wohin?", meldete sich Nick zu Wort, doch ich zuckte nur geheimnisvoll die Schultern und grinste.

„Bella! Du kannst nicht so herumlaufen wie eine Schlampe!"

„Tut mir leid Mom, aber das hast du leider groß gezogen."

„Du machst es!", rief Nick verzweifelt und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Wir standen alle beim Piercer und ich sah Nick nur grinsend an.

„Ist Ehrensache. Ich hab mit dir gewettet, dass Emmett nicht mehr so schnell kommt, und hab verloren, jetzt löse ich meine Wettschulden ein." Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzverzerrt.

„Und was kann ich für dich tun, Babe?", fragte der tätowierte Typ an der Theke.

„Mhm.." Nachdenklich lehnte ich mich an die Theke.

„Und was war der Einsatz?", hörte ich Emmett neugierig fragen.

„Frag mich nicht, Alter. Das wollten sie keinem sagen." Josh zuckte mit den Schultern und ich musste grinsen.

„Ich hätte gern das." Verkündete ich und zeigte auf ein Bild vor meiner Nase und sagte mit geschwollener Stimme: „Ein Klitorisvorhautpiercing." Hinter mir wurde es ruhig und der Typ sah mich wachsam an, bevor er eine Augenbraun empor zog.

„Ausweis?" Er strecke seine Hand aus und ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Was wenn ich keine 18 bin, bekomm ich dann trotzdem eins?"

„Würdest du mir einen blasen?" Er schien davon überzeigt, dass ich abschrecken würde.

„Klar. Wenn du ein Hinterzimmer hast, wo wir ungestört sind", grinste ich und biss mir auf die Lippen. Einen Moment sah er mich an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ausweis?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, doch konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schmollend sah ich ihn an und streckte ihm meinen Ausweis entgegen.

„Wie wäre es, ich blas dir einen und muss nichts bezahlen?"

„Ich überleg's mir", kicherte er und deutete auf die Tür. „Geh durch den Vorhang. Zieh dich aus und leg dich schon mal drauf, ich bin gleich da." Er verschwand kurz und ich wandte mich zu meinen Freunden.

„Aua.", murmelte Cat nur und Blake lachte laut.

„Das ist heiß", murmelte er und sah mich gebannt an.

„Und das war wirklich der Wetteinsatz?" Emmett zog eine Augenbraun empor und zog mich zu sich, bevor er mir durch die Haare wuschelte. „Und was bist du denn für eine Schlampe? Du willst dem Typ doch nicht wirklich eine blasen?"

„Willst zusehen?", grinste ich nur und drückte mich von ihm weg.

„Lasst uns nach hinten gehen." Josh war schon im Inbegriff durch die Tür zu stürmen, als ich ihn abhielt und meinen Finger schüttelte.

„Ihr bleibt hier." Ich grinste Nick an „Nur Nick kommt mit", lächelte ich und zog Nick am Ärmel mit.

„Das ist unfair!", rief Blake, doch ich zeigte ihm nur den Finger und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

„Du machst es echt", murmelte Nick und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Sicher", grinste ich und ehrlich gesagt, freute ich mich drauf. Summend zog ich mir das Oberteil vom Körper und schlüpfte aus der Hose.

„Oh, du hast dein Piercing wieder drin." Nick grinste verwundert, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr mir über das Piercing an der Brustwarze.

„Ist wieder abgeheilt." Ich setzte mich gerade nackt auf den Stuhl, als Nick sich neben mich stellte und mir über das Piercing fuhr. Ganz zärtlich und langsam, bevor er breit grinste. Als der Piercer hereintrat, zog er eine Augenbraun hoch.

„Das Oberteil hättest du anlassen können."

„Oh Mist! Stimmt." Ich lachte laut los und fasste mir an den Kopf „Das kommt davon, weil du gesagt hast zieh dich aus, sorry", kicherte ich immer noch und das war mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Schmunzelnd lehnte ich mich zurück. „Und jetzt?"

„Rutsch mal ein bisschen höher und stell deine Füße auf die Liege. Ja genau so." Er drehte sich auf die Seite wo jetzt ein Tischchen stand. „Muss ich dich noch aufklären?"

„Ne brauchst du nicht, hab mich genügend informiert", winkte ich ab.

„Wir rasieren dich jetzt."

„Hör mal, ich bin glatt wie ein Baby Popo!", rief ich und sah ihn an. Er schmunzelte und öffnete meine Beine. Bis auf einen zarten strich an meinem Venushügel, war nichts zu sehen. Prüfend strich der Typ mit seiner freien Hand darüber. „Erst heute Morgen entfernt", grinste ich.

„Dann ist ja gut." Und mit diesen Worten ging er mit dem Rasierer noch einmal darüber. Nick stand stillschweigend da und starrte vor sich hin.

„Dein Freund?", erkundigte sich der Piercer, als Nick seinen Blick nicht auffing. Bevor er jedoch was sagen konnte meldete ich mich zu Wort und grinste.

„Ja."

„Nun dann wird es wohl nichts mit dem blasen?"

„So wie es aussieht, wohl nicht", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und lehnte mich zurück. Nick reichte mir mein Oberteil, das ich grinsend wieder überzog und mich dann entspannte. „Du kannst jetzt endlich anfangen."

„Gut." Der Mann reinigte sich seine Hände, zog Handschuhe an und wusch sie dann noch einmal mit irgendeinem Zeug.  
„Ich stech jetzt durch die Vorhaut, an der Klitoris vorbei. Das heißt, ich werde nur einmal zustechen. Nicht zucken und auf keinen Fall die Beine zu machen", murmelte er vor sich her und rieb mir mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Muschi. Bereit für den Schmerz krallte ich meine Hände in die Armlehne.

Nick stand neben dem Piercer und beobachtete seine Schritte genau. Ich keuchte plötzlich auf und presste meine Augen fest zusammen, damit ich meine Beine nicht schloss um diesen scheiß schmerzhaften Schmerz zu vergessen. Nur ganz kurz spürte ich den Druck und dann den darauffolgenden Schmerz, der eindeutig länger hielt.

„So", hörte ich ihn murmeln und er machte noch irgendwas herum. „Es wird wahrscheinlich heute noch ziemlich wehtun, aber der Schmerz müsste bald verschwinden. Ich gebe dir noch ein kleines Heftchen mit, für die Hygiene und so weiter. Du solltest das Piercing auf jeden Fall jeden Tag desinfizieren und es ab und zu drehen. Mit dem Sex…" Er sah mich an und seufzte. „Der Heilungsprozess kann bis zu 6 Wochen dauern, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Ich würde dir raten… mit dem Sex mindestens 2 Wochen zu warten. Am besten wäre sogar noch mehr, aber zwei Wochen ist das Minimum, hörst du!"

Total benebelt von dem Schmerz setzte ich mich auf und nickte. Ich versuchte das Brennen zwischen meinen Beinen zu ignorieren und stand auf. Es war ein scheiß unangenehmes Gefühl.

„Mhm und wie kann das Piercing mir jetzt helfen?", hörte ich Nick fragen und ich drehte mich um, um ihn meinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu rammen.

„Dir hilft es gar nicht", lachte der Piercer „Doch das scheiß Piercing liegt direkt an ihrer Klitoris. Leck einmal darüber und sie geht ab wie ein Zäpfchen." Er lachte und schnaubend zog ich Nick mit mir, als ich mir fertig angezogen hatte.

„Halt Stopp!", rief er lachend und blieb stehen „Jetzt bin ich dran", grinste er und sah mich an.

„Mit was?"

„Mit einem Vorhautpiercing." Ich stockte und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Mach keinen Scheiß!", rief ich, doch er löste meine Finger einfach nur von seinem Shirt.

„Doch. Auf komm wieder rein."

„Nein ohne mich!", rief ich erschrocken „Ich sehe mir ganz bestimmt nicht an, wie deine Vorhaut durchstochen wird! Geht's noch!", rief ich und stürmte durch den Vorhang. Ich hörte die anderen lachen und vor lauter Schmerzen zwischen meinen Beinen, humpelte ich.

„Nicht wahr!", rief Blake und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Verdammt scheiße. Au!", kicherte Cat und ich lehnte mich stöhnend an die Theke.

„Danke der Nachfrage, meiner Muschi geht es gut", knurrte ich. Emmett kam lachend auf mich zu und hob mich auf die Theke.

„Tut mir Leid aber… Nick lässt sich echt den Schwanz verstümmeln?" Kaum waren Emmetts Worte ausgesprochen, ertönte ein lauter Schrei aus dem Hinterzimmer.

„Verdammte Scheiße tut das weh!" Nicks Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Ich schüttelte einfach nur grinsend meinen Kopf.

„Und?" Eli sah mich neugierig an.

„Was?"

„Na das Piercing", verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Zwei Wochen keinen Sex." Stille…. „Mindestens, wenn es geht noch länger."

„Das hältst du nie im Leben aus!" Rief Josh und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich! Was denkst du eigentlich über mich?!", schnaubte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Können wir mal sehen?" Blake schien neugierig zu sein und trat ein Schritt auf mich zu.

„Ganz klar. Ich zieh mich aus und spreiz meine Beine ohne Grund vor dir."

„Einen Grund hat es ja schon. Sei nicht so schüchtern, sonst bist du es auch nie."

„Pah! Sei ruhig B-man, sei froh, dass ich gerade nicht mit meinem Bein ausholen kann. Aber ich versprech dir, sobald es wieder geht, treffe ich mein Ziel."

Beschwichtigend hob Blake die Hände „Schön gut Kätzchen, fahr deine Krallen ein."

„Kätzchen? So nennst du mich öfters in letzter Zeit."

„Sicher. Ganz harmlos und sogar außerordentlich süß. Und im nächsten Moment fährst du die Krallen aus. Furchtbar." Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch ich wurde abgelenkt, als ein humpelnder Nick zu uns trat. Der zwar sein Mund öffnete, aber keinen Ton herausließ.

Ich half ihm nach „Aua?" Er nickte und lehnte sich neben mich an die Theke.

„Verdammte scheiße ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mir mal jemand den Schwanz rasieren würde!", würgte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nein nicht irgendein Typ, sondern ein Mann! Nick, ein Mann!" Emmett hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und handelte sich einen Fausthieb ein.

„Ich stech dir mal gleicheine Nadel durch den Penis und dann reden wir weiter. Und was macht deine Muschi?" Er nickte zu mir herüber, doch ich winkte beschwichtigend ab und spreizte die Beine um Emmett dazwischen zu lassen.

„Geht wieder. Brennt ein bisschen."

„Ach übrigens…" Der Piercer kam wieder vor zur Kasse. „…6 Wochen kein Sex", zuckte er mit den Schultern „Nur damit du es weißt."

„Wah…Nein…ich mein das geht doch nicht!", rief er aus und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Und wieso bei Bella nur drei Wochen?"

Der Mann stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf „Muss ich es dir auch noch erklären? Ich meine deine scheiß Vorhaut ist mit deinem Schwanz verbunden und was passiert, wenn du sie runter ziehst um dir eine zu wichsen…genau!", rief er aus, als die Erkenntnis in Nicks Gesicht erstrahlte. „Ihre Pussy…", erklärte er und deutete auf mich „…ich glaube man kann verhindern, dass beim Sex ihre scheiße nasse Perle berührt wird, oder ist sie mit ihrem Loch verbunden? Muss ich dir das noch mal erklären oder schießen dir die Bilder in den Kopf?"

Nick hob beschwichtigend die Hände „So gern ich dir bei diesem Porno zu hören möchte, aber wir haben's eilig."

„So so eilig? Wirklich?" Nachdenklich tippte ich mir ans Kinn und Nick warf mir ein Seitenblick zu, bis ich lächelte „Ok und was macht das?" Wir bezahlten für den Scheiß mehr als ich gedacht hatte und musste mir was von den anderen leihen, weil ich nicht so viel dabei hatte.

„Es brennt!", zischte Nick, als wir bei ihm im Zimmer hockten.

„Jammer nicht so, Bella sagt auch nichts!", stöhnte Cat genervt. Nick warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu und sie hielt die Klappe, verdrehte zum Schluss ein letztes Mal die Augen.

Meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Und zwar bei Edward. Ich musste ihn sehen, musste nach dieser Nacht ihm unter die Augen treten und ihm sagen, dass es vorbei war. Ich musste ihm das erklären und er musste verstehen.

„Ich geh dann mal", seufzte ich laut und hatte überhaupt keine Lust.

„Hä wohin?" Josh runzelte die Stirn und ich versuchte zu grinsen.

„Zu Jasper", sagte ich nur und schnappte mir meine Jacke. Die anderen grinsten wissend und ich ließ sie denken, was sie wollten. Ich winkte zum Abschied und ich sah, wie es langsam immer dunkler wurde, als ich aus der Tür schritt.

„Warte mal Rabbit!" Emmett blieb vor mir stehen und sah zu mir herab „Du gehst nicht zu diesen Jasper stimmt's?" Schweigend presste ich die Lippen aufeinander.

„Nein… ich gehe zu Edward." Emmett stöhnte und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Was willst du bei dem Wichser? Es sollte wirklich Schluss sein. Heute Mittag warst du noch so verzweifelt. Die Anderen…"

„Sie wissen nichts davon", warf ich ein und erinnerte ihn daran. „Bitte Emmett, sie wissen es nicht und wenn ich es ihnen sagen will, dann mach ich das selbst. Ich geh jetzt zu Edward… ich mach ihm die Situation klar."

„Mach das. Ruf an, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt." Er war wütend auf mich, denn er drehte sich einfach um und ging.

In Jaspers Haus war es dunkel, doch das einzige was mich im Moment interessierte, war Edwards Tür, vor der ich stand. Grummelnd legte ich meine Hand auf die Tür und spürte das dunkle Material unter meinen Fingern. Ich musste ihm einfach nur klar machen, dass das jetzt ein Ende hatte, dass es nicht so weiter gehen konnte und dies hier somit beendet war. Ich sollte ihn vielleicht erst einmal zusammenscheißen für das, dass er mich so schnell am Esstisch durchgevögelt hatte, obwohl sein Freund vor der Tür stand.

Ich läutete und eine Ewigkeit hörte ich nichts. Niemand öffnete, doch ich sah genau das Licht, das brannte und drückte mich fluchend an der Hecke vorbei. Sollte er nur sehen, was er davon hatte. Es war warm und somit war es auch klar, dass er die Terrassentür geöffnet hatte. Bingo! Sie stand sperrangelweit offen.

„Bella!", rief er überrascht aus und eilte zu mir um mich wieder nach draußen zu drücken, doch ich stieß ihn zischend von mir.

„Lass das!", giftete ich.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein!" Ich hörte Männergegröle aus seinem Wohnzimmer kommen und darauffolgende Schießerei, die von seinem Fernseher kam.

„Ach bitte!", zischte ich „Ich bin gleich verschwunden!"

„Was willst du, mach schnell!", drängte er mich.

„Aus, vorbei", zuckte ich mit den Schultern „Das war schon alles, was ich dir sagen wollte, verdammter Wichser!"

„Stopp! Was?", fragte er verständnislos und griff nach meinem Handgelenk, um mich festzuhalten.

„Was hast du daran nicht verstanden? Für dich noch mal für Dumme: Ich lass mich nicht mehr von dir ficken. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, such dir eine andere. Klang das besser?"

„Wieso? Was ist den passiert? Ist dir was zugestoßen?", fragte er schon übervorsichtig und fuhr mir den Arm entlang. Zischend stieß ich seine Hand weg.

„Kapierst du es nicht?! Am Donnerstag sind wir beinahe erwischt worden und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich schnell noch mal durchzuvögeln! Es ist nicht nur das! Die ganze Situation hat ein Ende, irgendwann wäre es sowieso dazu gekommen und ich ziehe jetzt einen Strich darunter!"

„Das kann doch nicht dein einziger Grund sein", murmelte er.

„Brauchst du noch einen?"

„Du bist eine verdammte Schlampe und kümmerst dich normalerweise nicht darum!", knurrte er „Und jetzt auf einmal? Und was ist, wenn ich nicht aufhören möchte?!", schrie er und ich starrte ihn in die Augen.

„Dann fick deine Hand, aber meine Pussy bekommst du nicht mehr! Das am Donnerstag hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Es war nur ein Tröpfchen von allem, also zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf."

„Du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach gehen!", knurrte er und zog mich weiter in Richtung seines Hauses. „Denkst du vielleicht auch mal daran, dass ich da ein Wörtchen mitzureden hab!"

„So hast du? Wie lautet dein Mitspracherecht denn?!"

„Ich will dich, Isabella!", knurrte er und zog an meiner Hand, weil ich meinen Körper gegen seinen Griff stemmte „Und ich nehme mir auch das was ich will, ob du mir deinen Körper gibst oder nicht!"

„Lass mich los!", schrie ich aufgebracht, als sein Griff immer stärker wurde.

„Nein!", knurrte er viel zu laut.

„Schluss!" Erschrocken blieb ich stehen und traute mich gar nicht meinen Blick von Edward abzuwenden.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Edward und ließ meinen Arm los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Adrenalin rauschte durch meine Adern, wo eigentlich jetzt der Alkohol hin sollte. Benommen drehte ich mich um und fast wäre ich soweit gewesen, dass mir die Knie weggekippt wären.

Jasper stand im Türrahmen und sah uns einfach nur an „Seit… seit wann stehst du da schon?", hauchte ich benommen und griff plötzlich nach Edwards Schulter, als mir schwindelig wurde.

„Seit… ‚Dann fick deine Hand aber meine Pussy bekommst du nicht mehr!'. Ja, ich glaube ab da.", spottete er laut. „Was macht ihr zwei eigentlich?!"

„Ein Theaterstück?", schlug Edward mit rauer Stimme vor und sein Scherz gab mir den Rest. Meine Knie knickten ein und erschrocken schlang Edward einen Arm um meine Taille. Monatelang hatte ich es versucht geheim zu halten und jetzt wurde durch einen beschissenen Fehler alles zunichte gemacht.

„Bella! Schnell bring mir ein Glas Cola!", rief Edward aufgebracht in Jaspers Richtung. Stöhnend krallte ich mich an Edward, der mich hochhob und zur Couch trug. Schnell legte er meine Beine hoch, damit sich mein Kreislauf wieder stabilisierte. Jasper brachte mir meine Cola und ich wusste, dass mir der Zucker helfen würde.

Benommen sah ich an die Decke, als mir wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. „Alles weg…", murmelte ich und blickte in Jaspers Augen.  
„Monatelanges geheim halten… alles weg. Es ist vorbei", flüsterte ich, bis meine Augen viel zu schwer wurden und ich sie schloss. Und ich wusste, dass wenn ich sie das nächste Mal wieder öffnete, ich nicht bei Edward liegen würde… nie mehr!

**Das war's vor heute =)  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß! **

**Das nächste Mal…Natürlich kommt es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Jasper und Bella…und Edward? Doch Emmett ist zur Stelle und muntert Bella ein wenig auf. Ob es ihm wohl gelingt? Da muss sich Bella gleich mal ablenken und was ist besser als High zu sein und die Telefonnummer einer Jungfrau abzustauben? Und natürlich gibt es noch einen Edward Part….! **

**Bis zum nächsten Mal! **


End file.
